Final Fantasy Tactics: Dawning of the Gods
by StarBorn1989
Summary: Ramza Beoulve, Hero branded a heretic...What happened when the curtains closed on his story many of us have come to know? Join me on a journey into the past where treachery runs deep and love lasts a thousand years! Join me as we step through time to see the truth that lies beyond a curtain's close...Nothing is ever as it appears to be.
1. Prologue

/flashback/

/telepathy/

dream

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics or any of its characters etc.

* * *

"Reports have wagered the truth over a hundred years time. But they however do not contain in whole full truth of our ancestors. A kingdom built on war and bloodshed. A vast sea that hides much from our assailing eyes. So the story that was left untold has yet to end. The heart can change and most of what is known is also mostly a lie. For the truth remains buried in secret. Now we must reopen the gate and open our shining eyes. To see a new dawning and the truth of history's greatest love story. The eternal Zodiac Brave story."

Excerpt from the revised Durai report...

* * *

My study was littered with papers, books, sketches and more. Ink spilled upon much of my thrown away tattered works. Candles lighting up the wooden walls, all made of thick oak woods, with pale-green molding shaped like tree branches. A small water basin to one side of my large desk. Cashmere carpet color of storm clouds beneath my feet. All around were murals of landscapes, townsfolk, and far more ancient icons. Soft patter of footsteps echoed as I turned the page of a work I was currently writing. My ink well nearly dry I paused mid sentence.

"Magister Arazlam?" I knew that timid voice well and nodded for his entry.

The boy in question that entered wore a blue tunic and pale ivory breeches with black battle boots. His hands were glove-less and his hair was a dirty blond, eyes as brilliant as a morning cloudless sky. He was no more than 17 years of age. Pale skinned and somewhat toned. A grand apprentice! If I do say so myself. Always seeking more knowledge. Always asking questions and solving incredulous puzzles.

My old dark eyes wandered to the papers splayed out before me. "you come at a most opportune time my friend. Come young one sit with me awhile."

"What is it Magister? You rarely look through these old papers." he was joking with myself, however his eyes scanned over a page I had worked on. A theory more or less. "Ramza Beoulve: A man or god?" he laughed. "Magister truly such a writing will be of much theory and fantasy?"

I scratched my beard acknowledging his words. "Some would be theory but...I have wind of a novel hidden and written by Orran Durai."

"though you be related Magister I see no reason your forefather would hide the life of Ramza Beoulve! It ended in Necrohols of Mullonde did it not? "

It was my turn to smile as a small safe I had stowed away, its' magi ck seal was broken and out slipped a beautifully made book. Bound in silver it had a gorgeous, radiant Sun and Moon upon its cover, all twelve Zodiac signs etched into it as well. I saw his eyes widen and mouth drop. Yes I indeed knew more than any had foreseen. More than I had let on. Its' gold pages shimmered as it opened past the war of lions and Mullonde to a new chapter.

"Magister is this real?" he gawked.

I nodded. "yes my apprentice, it indeed is. The Book of Serpentarius, more commonly called The lost Durai report, or last testament of Orran Durai. Many names it has held over the years. I have read and re-read its' contents. You my apprentice would be surprised about what occurred after Mullonde."

he smirked ready to play. "Golden Era of Heiral, of course!"

I shook my head. "that my friend is much less true. That is what church history wants us to believe."

he blinked several times uncertain of what to say or do next. "Magister, I feel confused. Ramza is not heard of again in any page of history. He did not survive the Necrohols. No man ever has. Even the history of Ivalice before Beoulve existed speaks nothing of their lineage nor when they originated. Delita Heiral may not have been the man nor King many thought he was, however he had successors."

I laughed. He was just as clueless now as he was when I began teaching him. "Even much of Ivalice's history has been altered, changed by those with power. The life of Ramza Beoulve did not end then, as it has not ended now."

That in all its' mystery puzzled my friend further so I stretched a hand over the book and all it was come to life! He gasped and jumped a few paces back and I smirked. That to was once my reaction. A silhouette entered behind my apprentice, dressed in dark blue robes and scarves to hide their face. I nodded as they so did and turned my attention back to the lad beside me.

"My friend this book is both written and not written by Orran Durai. You see by time the other half came to be Orran was sentenced to death by the Church of Heiral. Better known to many as Glabbados. Delita was very set in his...madness as many whom claim power they are not worthy of do. Ramza was wiped clean from histories pages. It would not be so...this book is a testament to his life and much, much more." my voice was smoother than a baby's bottom. It was time the world know the truth.

"Magister I believe Ramza Beoulve was true hero but, if the story did not end and you claim it has not ended now...What happened? Where is the Beoulve man now?"

"Demetri, when you first glanced my way I was both honored and touched." My silk robes felt tight. All blues and silvers I wore since I read this book. "magi ck rules our world as it did then and long ago. You were so struck by my wisdom I took ye as apprentice. Passing my wisdom on to you. But, I am old and not as lively as ye. This book speaks more truth than any other in our world." I paused and touched its' pages welcoming it to me once again. For the last time. "I have mentioned continents surrounding Ivalice?" he shook his head as a map glittered like a dozen diamonds before our eyes. "far to the South is a mirror image of Ivalice none, save select few knows now exists. The great star Continent of Orlania!"

So for the last time I tell his story.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Beautiful golden rays of sunshine rained down the pastel colored city far from the known worlds. A world protected by deep-seated magic-ks long since forgotten. Large apartment complexes, inns, stores and schools and churches of all kinds colored the same soft greens, blues and pinks. From the pastel colored skies cascaded down petals of cherry blossoms and sakura trees. Waterways carved into the shiny blue streets and waterfalls covered in green vines fell over many of the buildings. A city to remember is what it was. Lights strewn across open serene areas. Gardens and flourishing life. Many races mingling with one another. There were Elvaan, people with long pointed ears ad quick speed. Moogles small skittish creatures with fluffy bodies and a large colored balls atop their heads. Bangaa a large breed of reptiles capable of battle and intelligence. Seeq a race of mercenaries resembling the swine. Nu Mou a race of gentle priests and chemists. And of course the humes. Humans in all senses of the there was the Viera a race of bunny eared women of the wood with gray to brown furred bodies and pointed feet capable of great hunts and beauty.

Floats passed by one by one. All strewn with silver tapestries and laces of soft snow. People all swarmed into the main square to frolic and play and see with their own eyes one of their cities most regal and adored figure. Priests and Priestesses all bowed low their hands folded into their long habit sleeves of white and silvers. A particularly large float carried on it a most regal looking gentleman with auburn hair to his ears, a beautiful fitting black and white tunic with gold shoulder pads and ribbons. His boots as well were the familiar black his gloves white and a scroll at his left hip. He turned while in the midst of waving toward his fellow passenger and smiled. What smiled back was a petite young woman with dark ebony hair all strewn up in a braided messy bun with butterfly clips decor in sapphires and pearls! A long white and pink veil atop a golden tiara. Her eyes were a very light crystalline blue, her skin like cream but still so soft and radiant. Her lips a soft rosy pink. The dress was cut low onto her bosom with silver trimming and laced up the back like a corset. The lower skirts flowed like a flaring river and were shaded pink in some parts trimmed as well with silver a crescent moon almost clear on the center of it all. The sleeves were long and wide much like the skirts hiding her petite hands.

She smiled back at him and faced the guard behind her. A tall Viera woman wearing a skimpy silver outfit that almost blended in with her body and stiletto shoes laced up to her thighs a cloth hanging over her hips and buttocks. Her head had a somewhat quizzical mask but it suited her race and features even her coal colored eyes soft like a doe. She nodded toward the woman and sternly with pride in her stature. Horns blew and flutes were played and trumpets blasted as they finally docked at the stairs to a large cathedral looking palace that must have stood more than fifteen hundred feet tall and almost a small sea in width and length with many floors and waterfalls, a garden to one side and a tower that resembled a conch shell in the distance. The gentleman took the girl's hand and led her to a podium before all the city. People cheered and tossed rice into the air for luck. The woman smiled up at her companions.

"Today is a bright and shining day for us thy people of the stars! For today we shall send the most beloved icon of our people across the Star Seas into the land of our brethren of our past!" The people hailed and cheered at his smooth but strong voice.

"Today we shall send the first of us across the waters and we shall sweep away the terror at our doorsteps and forever be united as one free heart! So says the goddes!" They yelled his name and that of a royal family members. Chanting in honor of their deity. He smirked and bowed to the woman beside him before they resumed their entry into the palace throne room.

The throne room must have been 600 paces by 10 hundred paces side to side and front to back but opened up on all sides by tall marble pillars of soft pink color and at least 800 feet tall in its height. The ceiling held a mural of stars and symbols of the brave zodiac signs all dancing and changing as did the constellations during the seasons. The large throne was white marble with a silver silken blanket to sit on. Of course the king himself was sitting upon the throne and looking quite fit and joyous. He wore a ling silver robe with light blue over coats and silver shoe along with silver gloves and a tall silver crown encrusted with diamonds. His eyes were a smoky blue his hair a dark brownish blonde. His beard was trimmed and stubbly but his smile was soft like it had always been. He stood up and bowed his head to them. The woman curtsied as did the gentleman. They both smiled at the king.

"Today is a good day. Today you my dear will make history by sailing further than any other has in such a thousand years. All for the sake of an alliance. An alliance that shall secure our country. It will be a long journey but worth the while." She smiled sweetly and bowed her head. But! Bang! Gunfire struck the celebration too early.

All eyes turned toward the northwest. So it seemed the enemy knew they were plotting. It mattered not for they could move as swiftly and as silently as the wind across the sea. "Go now my dear! Go to our brethren and meet with their king. Persuade them to ensure our safety. Persuade for an alliance. You are our only hope" She nodded and as fast as she could walk her and the silent Viera were off toward the harbor where they would sail away toward the northern coast. They snuck around bends and down allies to make it there. When they reached the dock they breathed in the salty sea air and sighed heavily. A large dark red Bangaa waltzed up to them and nodded.

"Across the seas to the Warjilis port city I take it? They are waiting there for you my ladyss" it hissed. "It will be a short trip with our craft any other would take several days possibly even weeksss." They nodded and boarded the massive ship and quietly slipped away below deck so none would know the secrets they were taking across the ocean. The Bangaa walked up and the began to leave. He faced the man in charge of sailing the boat and hissed sternly "To Warjilis port city!"

They sailed for hours and, and hours and soon they found the Bangaa had been quite honest. In almost less than a days time they had docked at Warjilis port city in Lionel regions. The Viera awed and took the lady's hand gently leading her above deck. The Bangaa gave a lizard smile and waved his hand to the open horizon painted in darker colors than she had ever been use to. Now she wore a deep silver cloak with hood hiding her beautiful face.

"Welcome malady! To the grand Kingdom of Ivalice." The lady gasped as he said this and smiled softly feeling a pull in her blood. "Long has it been the gem of my heart but I will always love my home twice as much if not more!" He chided. She nodded.

"Ivalice" She breathed the wind catching her soft sweet voice.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy Tactics II: Dawning of the Gods  
**_

* * *

StarBorn: I decided to change the beginning, explain how the story is and change it up a bit. Read review again lol


	2. Deceitful Welcoming

StarBorn- Read Review and please no flames.

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters place or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

dream

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

_**Chapter One: Deceitful Welcoming**_

* * *

The sun was shining brightly down on the duo as they gracefully walked into the mid-afternoon rush of Warjilis. The beautiful woman smiled as children scampered about obviously carefree. She wished whole heartedly her business in Ivalice would go smoothly so her people as well could return to a carefree lifestyle much like these young ones had. Her Viera partner nudged her when a tall bronze carriage pulled up in front of them on the harbor. A very unique looking old man peered down at them from under his green beret a long white mustache and beard along with a leather petty coat and teal undershirt and leggings with leather boots and gloves. Two massive birds called Chocobos cawed in front of the carriage. They apparently were the only means of transportation fast enough for regal engagements in Ivalice. Of course they were a dark purple as they were black mountain Chocobos. He grinned and saluted.

"Welcome to Ivalice malady! I will be your safe escort to the palace of Lesalia, where our courts and king reside." The woman nodded and graciously bid farewell to the Bangaa and his crew before loading herself up into the carriage. The Viera gave a curt nod and placed the suitcases of clothing atop the flat roof before sitting beside her princess. After they were in the man tipped his hat and they were off at an excelling rate!

The woman smiled sweetly as the views changed almost so rapidly she could barely take them in. Maybe a two or three days ride there would calm her anxious nerves. Their people needed this treaty that was certain. The enemy had come completely out of nowhere. First a few sad pathetic little threats. However they increased until finally their people were robbed, raided and plundered in many of their cities and towns far to the north. Her eyes became mystified and the Viera tapped her hand gingerly. This brought the silent lady back to earth if she had been anywhere else. She hummed softly and the Viera sighed.

"This place is very unique malady. Its colors and people so very different from what we have back at home." The woman nodded vigorously. It indeed was very different.

The forest they were passing people called Araguay. It's forest seemed quiet enough with a few goblins and panthers even some wild Chocobos but not many. The light filtered in through the thick tree tops little bugs zipping past. She thought about the home she had left behind and missed it. The driver breathed in the woodsy air. The Chocobos were at a steady pace until..

"Whoa! Eh what's the problem here?" A large group of darkly dressed soldiers. Their faces were hidden beneath heavy metal masks the weapons placed carefully in their hands and positions like a giant wall halting all progress. The black seal they wore was foreign and new to the Ivalician.

" What here is the meaning of this?" he shouted obviously annoyed by this unnecessary attempt.

The soldiers began to move in until. The carriage doors opened and both foreigners stepped out. The woman looked on distressed and the Viera became angry. They knew who these men were. Not men at all but demons in disguise. Sent to destroy the hope of an alliance. If only there had been a way that this would be prevented. There was not one.

"There she is! Seize her! She is the one from the other world!" Before anything else could be done the driver booted two in the face and began struggling for his life.

"Run malady! We must run!" Her guardian cried and so they did.

They dodged past all the soldiers and looked back mournfully for their driver and his safety. The forest gave way to their needs even though they could feel the soldiers hot on their trail! Zipping past many things they fled further away from society and deeper into trouble. They were muddy and tired but still they ran. The soldiers were rough but heavy and exhausted but still they pursued to afraid of failure. The forest thickened and soon it was not a forest. It was a large monastery beside waters so blue they sparkled. No comfort came. Thankfully they had lost sight of the soldiers at a few wrong turns ago. They thought this place looked safe. Quietly they opened the doors and found the place absolutely empty. It was dusty filled with it in fact and very silent. The walls were a dark gray with a few shattered stain glass widows and a stairwell that led to the dreadful lower levels. Book storage and hell. But before them were double doors that most likely led into the prayer or offering room. To the left was a door and as they entered realized it was one of the many single room sleeping quarters.

"This must be a monastery. I believe a guide called it Orbonne. Says it was once where royalty went to study as well as many clerics. Then it became naught but foulness."

She nodded and sighed touching her forehead with and icy hand. She was in terror from what had happened. Tired from all the running about. It was time for some much-needed rest. Her guardian opened the doors to Orbonne, creaking from lack of use. Dust, and dirt whirled about in endless piles. Her Viera companion took hold of her teetering frame. It was a gesture not uncommon of her guardian. They had been together always. The princess' eyes skit-ted about. It was not very welcoming. Books, candle sticks Ajora ridden testimonies; talismans and many other relics and altars had been scattered or desecrated. She swallowed in an entire breath full of dust and cough causing her to kneel on the stone ground to steady herself better. Closing her eyes she sucked in another breath. When her eyes opened they practically glowed in the dim structure.

"We will rest here for a night. Tomorrow we must venture out and find help as well as supplies. Our people need this alliance. I will not allow this Empire to desecrate years of peace and place our country in line of war!"

her guardian nodded. "Let us find a safe place here to let you sleep my lady. I will venture out hunting for some food and start a fire I am sure this place has a wood burning stove."

The princess nodded and walked into a well maintained room. Its' bedding was dark greens with ivory cotton pillows and a harshly carved wood frame. She sat on its' mat and sighed. Not as comforting as beds back home, however it would make do for now. With her right hand she began chanting as a small blue light appeared in her palm. With her voice lower than a whisper she recited something old. Older magic ks than any in Ivalice. A water basin formed at her side and a cloth in her hand. Tenderly she washed off herself as best she could. The Viera returned quarter of an hour later with fresh cooked meat.

"the wood burning stove seems, as though its' been used sometime within past weeks or so. Easy enough to cook us a decent meal. I will not say what it is we eat." her voice was motherly and protective as well as sympathetic for their current predicament.

"it is alright my friend." the princess smiled softly. "I need not ask. I will be grateful for what we have this night."

By morning nothing seemed hopeful. She felt exhausted and far to run down for moving anywhere. They had decided another days rest would help. However so the Viera had decided she would continue scouting the area. Though only wild life seemed nearby, she did to recall a city or town was supposedly located nearby. Though without cover nor disguise their enemy may surely capture them. They need help. Any type of aid would suffice. Lest they rot away in Orbonne.

"I will return by next day break." the Viera answered her quizzical princess. "there is food for ye to eat. I promise I will not go far. Stay here where it is safe.

"I will my friend. Go with the goddess." her guardian nodded and closed the monastery doors behind her, shutting the princess once more into darkness.

* * *

A fortress stood in an empty desert sparkling and buzzing with some form of power the rest of the world knew nothing of. It's walls were almost as high as those pastel cities had been but darker a blood-red with black at its wake. Millions of those same soldiers stormed in and out in military fashion. Atop the highest tower stood a flag without a symbol unless you looked hard enough to see a serpent, with dark angel wings. A symbol of the darkness that lay within. A tribute to something sinister even. The serpents body and wings engulfed in a shaded flame, and talons. But double doors swung open and in those darkest depths of this tainted place sat a throne with one single man sitting there. He looked up and scoffed. In hand he held a glass of dark wine a few droplets sliding off the rim as he set it down. Dressed with dark red and black robes and a tall ugly head-dress. A shear cloth sat over his lower robes. That same dark insignia played on its fabric.

"Tell me you found the girl?" The soldiers shrugged shaking heads from side to side. It angered the ruler. "Then where is she?" he questioned somewhat annoyed.

"She is in Ivalice my lord. The others are still searching. They have yet to report back with any findings." he replied shortly.

Their leader purposely knocked aside the wine glass, its contents spilling and shattering as it impacted with the cold stone floor. "I told you to do one simple thing! Stop her before she reaches Ivalician shores before reaching their king! Must I do everything myself?" He questioned his heavy voice raspy from all his screeching. Tapping caught his attention. A tall shadowed figure stood to one side next to his own.

"Perhaps my lord they need more...motivation than they've been given? I assure you I could persuade the woman to return to her home or even follow us here. I have many plans swimming through my head. All it takes with her let alone any single one of them is a bit of manipulation. I have a source of such manipulations. Quite skilled he is at that and an able body for many a thing." The lord smiled. It was a dreadful thing at that.

"Do as you will perhaps a little persuasion will call her from hiding. Rest assured I'm counting on you my general." The general nodded and bowed low before trotting off. Still the lord sneered at his soldiers. "You will aid him. After all his 'friend' is not our own and cannot be fully trusted. Until he can be trusted... follow and help him. But captain. Be sure you find her and be sure it is soon or it's your head." this cause the captain to swallow a risen lump and nod before trotting off. "I feel it to almost be time for our little game to step up a few levels."

* * *

A trio of shadowy figures rode several Chocobos past Araguay and into depths unknown to many a traveler. What they found along their travels was a carriage that had been burnt and its' owner dead beside it. Flies feasting upon his carcass. One of them hopped of their bird and knelt within reach of the dead mans limp form. Their cloak hid face from view, and scarf mouth as well.

"a carriage master from Warjilis. Dead no more than a day or two, possibly three." Came a muffled reply. "whomever wanted the contents of this carriage burned it to hide any evidence of what was within. It seems rushed."

What appeared to be their leader nodded hidden from view and muffled would have been any reply. The smallest figure pointed toward footprints clearly heading westward in a sense and a tad south toward the shorelines and Orbonne.

"Shall we follow them? See if we can find what it is that caused this?"

Their leader far broader in size than them agreed and they headed after the tracks in search of their owners. The sound was that of mild thunder as their Chocobos ran.

* * *

_"When our world began it was in a fit of chaos and darkness. Bursting into the abyss came a great light! It warmed and brought life to the lands. Born of these lands came a Kingdom called Ivalice. This kingdoms banners wave strong and true! It falters not but, yet it will one day crumble beneath boot of cursed rulers. It has not always been so. Once it was a mighty allied nation beside its' sister. A great vast Kingdom known then as Orlania. Know now as a myth, a shard of legends long since past."_

_Excerpt from Chapter 1 "The Beginning" Memoirs of a Knight_


	3. Destiny

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters place or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

dream

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Destiny**_

* * *

_"When Ivalice was born it was not a country I served. It was my son. It was he who gave me light and reason to live. So to many people fight for something they hold so dear. The blood spilled is nothing compared to the ache of wanting to hold what they love so dearly. For him I pray he may one day find something so dear in his life that he will do anything to keep it. Beloved in his heart over anything else. To feel safety in times of insecurity. A son grows up to become a father like every boy deserves. A son grows tall and reminds us of all our hopes for the future. They are our promise. Our banners and strength."_

_Excerpt for chapter 2 of Memoirs of a Knight "The son"_

* * *

It had been a few passing days since they began tracking after those blasted foot prints. A few straggling signs here or there nothing worth any time nor effort. When the trio finally came to a rest the smallest descended and tossed aside a small satchel. Elixirs and ethers sparkled in an early morning sun. This small figure waved back and began moving toward a large stone building. Orbonne monastery. The trees were quiet and they could faintly hear the sound of the dreamy waters beside this damned sanctuary. The Chocobos cooed softly. Their leader went ahead to scout. Slipping off their cloak the smallest framed figure revealed to be a young woman, wearing a light pink dress and deep magenta bow in her long blond hair, with brown traveling boots. She had deep ocean blue eyes and soft features like an angel or cherub. She quietly began waltzing up to the monastery when suddenly! Bam! A deep snarl came from her left and out came the Viera! She was in view and range of any arrow the Viera let fly! Shrieking in shock at what had just appeared from thin air, the girl fell back on her buttocks backing up a few paces hoping the archer would falter. This alarmed a somewhat larger framed companion whom threw off their cloak to run full speed at the shriek. She came running from behind revealing another woman. This one was wearing a dark royal blue gold trimmed over coat, and white shirt with tan leggings as well as black battle boots. Her blonde hair pulled back into a french braid, a holy sword sat in its' sheath on her right hip. This ones eyes were and icy blue, skin a pale color and face was so stern but soft.

"You would do well to stay a safe distance if you value life! I will let no one pass into this monastery alive! Save myself" The Viera snarled darkly at both young women. The smaller one at arrow point swallowed hard while the other inched closer at a steady pace. Hands raised as a defense mechanism.

"We mean you no harm! We merely came gallivanting through following tracks from a burned down caravan. We have been tracking for days and lost sight of deep our goal somewhat. We paused only to rest a bit and follow through with seeking out the owners of those prints. So please lower your weapon or you may wind up regretting it later." She replied unsheathing her sword. Her smaller companion looked around as if someone else should be there but wasn't. She panicked. The Viera pulled back the notch and the girl whimpered.

"Well trained in tracking you are, for you found the owners of those prints. I can assure you we did not burn that carriage we were fleeing from attackers." The girl nodded sword at the ready. "None shall pass into the monastery alive!" she griped. "None get through me to her." the taller lady moved into a fighting stance as the Viera swiftly moved her targeting to her instead of the smaller girls throat.

Both women were at a stand still with the Viera. They were unsure as to what it was protecting but, judging by the simple fact they had never seen one of the Viera's kind before, they knew she came from far away lands. Possibly across vast seas. Her outfit caused them to blush as here mere harlots wore such revealing things. However her skill with a bow seemed like it would go unmatched by any in Ivalice. A timid frame cam out from within the monastery. Her cloak was a grim sight by now but, you could faintly tell it was made of the finest silks or linens. Her voice in reply was like a soft dove's fluttering heart beat.

"That is enough!" she chimed in. "They are not the enemy release her!" On cue her Viera companion obediently lowered her weapon and, the smaller girl physically relaxed picking herself up off the ground she backed up behind her taller companion. The Viera did the same and stood silently behind her companion. The woman sighed heavily in response.

Both women were in a state of shock! However the taller one did not yet sheath her sword. This woman could be anything from a monster to a sorcerer. Anything was possible. She would not let it be their blood spilled this day if it came down to it. Footsteps sounded from behind them and another entered view. The third figure pulled aside their cloak dropping it to the grounds without a single care. This person however was not female. They were male. Dressed in a dark blue tunic with the same gold trimmings and cream-colored leggings with brown battle boots and gloves. His hair was longer but still so serene and masculine and of course he had the same brilliant blond hair, his skin tan most likely due to years of fighting in combat under scorching suns. His eyes were the same ocean blue as the young girls but he looked wiser and not much older than she. The woman felt her heart stop then beat again. It was as if gravity had released her from its' prison. Allowing her spirit and heart to soar freely before being pulled back to earth. Only earth was him.

"What is going on here sister?" He asked voice deep but smooth catching the woman off guard. Her heart skipped a beat in that moment.

"This crazy monster made to attack us!" The other pointed out. "It held your sister at arrow point until this hooded woman stopped her! If she had not..I would have been forced to use this" she replied sheathing her sword. He eyed the woman and supposed monster carefully.

"Forgive her she is merely my guardian and if she feels there is any threat she acts out on it. We are not from here and, not yet wise as to whom we can trust." He nodded. And stepped in front of his female counterparts.

"it is better we have proper introductions before anything else." he spoke so proper. "I am Ramza Beoulve son of Barbaneth Balbanes Beoulve. This girl here is my sister Alma." The young woman curtsied even though she was still somewhat frightened. "And this other formidable woman is our friend and once respected Holy Knight Agrias Oaks." Agrias nodded curtly. He gestured back towards the Viera and her princess. "You are?" he inquired voice a bit more stern.

The woman curtsied as well."I" she began removing her hood to reveal her beautiful face. All three were taken by her ebony hair that was still pinned up messily, pale skin and radiant blue eyes! They could faintly make out her gorgeous silver dress despite its' obvious taring and filth from an unfortunate journey. She was a treasure among men. " I am the princess Relena Ruvelia Jada Oraina, of the great star drifting kingdom to the far south Orlania. This is my royal guardian Valera." She said waving her hand toward the Viera who shrugged. Ramza smiled a bit amused but Agrias began to breathe heavier than she had before.

"Why don't we go inside and you can explain exactly where it is you come from. I feel all of us most importantly, yourself are quite exposed out here." the princess nodded and they all casually with a slight bit of distrust entered Orbonne Monastery to have a a discussion and explanation for what happened to their carriage, why they were here to a bit of background history. This would hopefully bring them to an understanding.

As they made their way into the main altar room of Orbonne, it appeared distrust won over. Agrias sat with Alma on some broken pillars to one side while Valera and Relena stood off to another. Ramza made himself known by standing amidst them all.

"So tell us what brings a princess a forgotten country to Ivalice?" He asked curiously his eyes focused on hers.

"I came to Ivalice to speak with your king about an alliance between our countries. I strongly believe an alliance will persuade the Empire to retreat and perhaps allow much of our lands to be free and peaceful again. There was little else I could do. As of this moment the king has been informed of our arrival and I pray he is a patient one. For our little mishap upon arrival has set us back quite a few days. The Empire knew we were here. Suggesting someone let them in on our plans and, they tracked us down forcing us to run. We are half way across Ivalice it seems, when clearly I should already be in Lesalia. It has been tiresome, since day one. I should have been less naïve and, prepared myself for the worst." Ramza looked to his sister and she shrugged.

"We may be able to help you princess. You see the king is a friend of ours." Relena's eyes lit up at Alma's kind words. They created a sense of hope.

"Please any help you may offer is most appreciated!" she replied her voice full of promise. "I would be willing to pay any cost to see your King." Ramza sighed.

"Our only problem is he...was once our friend. Time has changed him and, I highly doubt he will permit us access to his palace. Let alone speak to us." Relena visibly slouched. It seemed her good news was a spark of hope gone sour. "That does not mean we will not help you. It may just be trickier than initially thought." Relena nodded. She understood them.

"As I said before I will pay any price so long as I am able to offer my people safety in an alliance nothing else matters to me." Ramza grinned at her loyalty to the place of her birth. She reminded him in that sense of his father. Always so loyal to Ivalice! Fighting on the right side for a better life. Never allowing injustice to go unpunished.

"I will not charge you Princess. We have no need for worldly things anymore." he replied, voice tipped with authority. "I seek to help those in need of it. I am no knight." Relena seemed not to believe his words but, listened carefully. "I as they are now mercenaries. We meant to leave Ivalice after a rendezvous with a few comrades at Eagrose. We can still our departure a while longer I think." Relena smiled appreciatively at Ramza.

* * *

Agrias stood outside of Orbonne on its cracked stairs and gazed out over the forests and plains into the horizon. The wind blew her hair in many directions. Something was wrong with the holy knight. She may be quite silent and demanding at times. But never did she act so cold and distant to Ramza and Alma. At least not recently. It was as if these strangers had awakened a change within Agrias. Ramza came up from behind her. His face was full of concern for his friend. They had fought side by side for such a long time now. He was almost nineteen she twenty-four. His sister was only going to be eighteen and from what he had gathered about the beautiful princess Relena, she was only going to be eighteen as well during Scorpio. The 16th day to be precise. Agrias let her eyes wandered aimlessly. This worried him further. Her demeanor and attitude were not as they had been since defeating Hashmal and Ultima.

"You know Agrias." He began. "I've known you for some time now, and I have never seen you so distraught like this. Even when Ovelia was concerned. You have not once shown such a side to us. To myself." Agrias sighed and shook her head.

"A lot has happened since I first joined your crew hasn't it?" Ramza nodded but still did not understand where she was going with this. "For the longest time I have thought of nothing but my home. My family." Ramza looked puzzled.

"Agrias you live in Ivalice and you've told us before your family died a long time ago. Before you ever became a Holy Knight" She sighed and gave a very odd smile.

"Of course you are quite right Ramza! Perhaps we should take the princess to the Delita as soon as possible." Before he uttered another word Agrias was off on another stroll. She did this from time to time. Always so stuck in her own dream world she rarely if ever resumed to reality in less than an hour. So he patiently went back inside after all she would tell him in due time.

* * *

Inside the princess sat by herself watching as Alma tried getting all kinds of information from her Viera guardian. The sight was actually amusing considering she spoke only when she felt the need to, or when addressed specifically by her princess and king. Relena giggled covering her smile as Ramza stood beside her. He gazed down at her backside his eyes searing into her soul for a split second. She felt new and tantalizing to him. Something about her seemed off but not in a bad way. Rather it called to him. It began feeling like something he had waited for. As if they had known one another in before. Being the warrior he was Ramza shook it off glancing down at her from time to time. It unsettled him.

"She will never answer the questions your sister asks. Valera speaks only when addressed by myself or my father the king. She is odd in that way. I understand her though as do many of my court. It is in her nature I presume to be so distant" Ramza nodded. Many guardians were like that all except Agrias. Agrias had been the exception. "Will we be leaving shortly? I mean to say, if it is not too much trouble that is." Ramza smiled at her manners. So beautiful and proper.

"Yes as soon as Agrias returns we shall be on our way. I'm sorry it won't be as extravagant as your original plans." Relena waved it off.

"A small price to pay to ensure my people's safety." Something about her was different. Most princesses cared not for their people when their own welfare was endangered. Still he had to admit it caught his interest to meet such royalty especially when the royal houses of Ivalice were constantly a mess. Putting herself aside for others was a quality Ramza admired. Ovelia had that quality once upon a time. That was before Delita Heiral.

Relena watched as Alma finally gave up and came to rest beside her. The girl seemed intrigued with royalty but rather how one could come from so far away and be so, well natural in a place that obviously was not her kind of town let alone scenery. Still some part of Relena called to Alma and it made her wonder. What truly was this feeling of connection? Alma also heard a part of her screaming to proceed with caution. Ramza nudged them and hastily the girls followed by the Viera exited the monastery and waited outdoors for Agrias whom appeared moments later with and extra Chocobo. She handed it over and smirked.

"We ride to Lesalia then! You will be able to ride it I hope?" She asked a hint of rudeness to her tone.

Valera snorted saddling the bird fondly before helping Ramza hoist up her princess. "please" Valera started. "We have Chocobos in Orlania. We are not so barbaric Knight Agrias."

Ramza chuckled. It was quite clear neither Agrias nor Valera trusted nor liked one another. He could tell it would make for an interesting journey. The two of them alone would suffice as entertainment. Looking at Relena her pale features seemed to wane and he generously handed her a small roll he had in his travel pack.

"It is not fresh nor much Princess, but it will still your hunger until we reach Dorter." he sounded like a nobleman.

Relena smiled taking it eagerly. "thank you ser Ramza."

* * *

All the land was quiet with only the small sound being the tapping of a foot on stone floors. He was becoming ever more impatient. He was in a dimly lit chamber where a massive auracite loomed over a vast oubliette. The Emperors face was taught, dark gray and black beard, and mustache. A bleak horned headdress his dark long locks braided to his shoulders. His eyes were coal colored, with a very prominent nose. The Emperor was awaiting news from his General about the so called friend. If one squinted they could faintly see in the massive auracite, a twisted figure.

The general returned wearing deep black and red armors, long bronze hair freely falling to his elbows, curling slightly. His was cleanly shaven with brown eyes. He stood a solid 6''3 next to his 5'9 Emperor. "i have returned my lord." he mock bowed at the waist.

The Emperor gestured for more "yes, yes and?"

"My 'friend' has agreed to aid us. He will start within the House of Ivalice. It will be easier to win over their King than any other as of late." he was smug, very arrogant.

The Emperor smirked turning in his robes to the auracite. "Good! Very good general. I will send some of our spies to find our fair princess in distress." the general nodded making to exit. "Soon my Ultimate one. Soon you will be free."

Something within the darkness moved. Something within was alive. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

_"When I first saw a glimmer of hope it was on the battle field. I saw in those men a hope that perhaps one day we could be free. Free from the massacres that caused so much bloodshed and the differences that held us back. It made no sense to think these strange thoughts when in battle but I could not help myself. All I have ever wanted is a better place for my children. For the rays of sun in my life. They were the hopes of the future and they carried with them such promise. One day they will live among the Rose. The Rose Line of our ancestors that will bring us a golden age of peace. Long awaited by our hearts and spirits and among our women alike. It is all I ever hoped for. One day. A chance to truly live and die free."_

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a Knight chapter 3 "The Hopes"_


	4. Princess and the Lion 1

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters place or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

~dream~

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Princess and the Lion (1)**_

At first when they traveled, they traveled north-east to the small trade city of Dorter. There they hoped to at least rest a bit. As well experienced travelers they may be able to withstand a lot but, now they had a princess with them. It was quite obvious she meant well. Relena had just never traveled so hard or fast like this for such a long periods of time. The Chocobos cooed softly as they were wrangled up in a nearby pen whilst the wonderful owners stayed at the Sunset Inn on the corner beside the Chocobos farm. The trade city had much to offer and since the declaration of peace and the fall of the Glabbados church there was much to be thankful for. So many people roamed freely at all hours. Many people stared at Relena unsure of what to think or make of her but it did not stop one person. Ramza stood in a doorway to the inn his arms crossed over his firm chest as he watched Relena chat merrily with some of the city kids. Agrias stood off to his right. Valera ever watchful to his left but, a few paces ahead so that in a blink she could be at Relena's side. Her eyes were on Ramza however not Relena.

Ramza watched Relena and admired her antics of youth with the children. He to once found enjoyment teasing and playing with the future of Ivalice. Now it was much more enjoyable to watch Relena do it. It caused an unfamiliar ache in his bones. A longing. Alma joined the princess having won over the placement of closest friend among the crew Alma was found to be beside Relena night and day. They were very much so like two peas in a pod! It reminded Ramza of when Relena's role in Alma's life would have been played but... Tietra Heiral. Delita's deceased sister. After four days of resting and gathering supplies from Dorter it was likely Relena was slipping further from her regal binds. After all Alma was once of noble house. House Beoulve had fallen. They were the last of their house. No children, husband or wife. Relena was Alma's only friend besides their followers. But, even Agrias did not converse with Alma quite like Relena did. Valera switched her gaze to Relena as the princess looked their way. The Viera inched a few paces closer.

"She seems so free-spirited for a princess. I am thoroughly surprised she has no betrothed yet...considering her beauty and age." The minute he said that Agrias huffed and stormed off. Val merely shook her head at his confusion.

"Not all kings force vows upon their kin and treat them as if they be cattle for trade. She is the last of us to hold such endearment in a world as troubled as this." Sadness crept into the Viera's eyes. A deep sadness not one single soul here would ever be able to comprehend.

"Still she has much promise in her spirit. I truly think from what little I know and have seen she will be a great queen to her people one day. She holds them so high above herself."

"it a sad thing to hold so many above oneself..My princess is a gem among many. I do wish from time to time she, could live an unbarred life. That her body and spirit be as free as a gale force wind! Unfettered for all eternity" Valera replied her face so soft and glum.

"Aye, but even so." Ramza began. Watching Agrias' retreating form vanish from sight. "her spirit and heart will win much of any losing fight. The people here as they do in Orlania I dare say will adore and love her. How could one not? She will ultimately be chained down by rules and regulations, however...I mean well...Perhaps you are more right that wrong if I may say so." to any close enough he sounded much like an infatuated puppy.

Val huffed and started forward. "Perhaps we should not lie to one another ser Ramza. Especially when we say that one of us is quite taken with her. Very much so infatuated" As she walked off towards the tiny princess Ramza's heart fluttered and skipped a beat when Relena smiled his way. That is until Alma butted in ruining a perfect moment.

"I wonder what Agrias' problem is brother. She has acted sort of funny lately. Come to think of it brother. Agrias has been acting strange since we met Relena and Val. Seems like she would just rather have us leave them behind and scamper off into shadow once more" Ramza had to agree with his up beat sister. Agrias had most definitely been acting strange since the arrival of the young princess and her valiant guardian.

"Perhaps, sister I should go speak with our Holy Knight friend. See if I can open up any doors she may have sealed tightly shut." Alma nodded watching Ramza move forward after Agrias.

Agrias was walking beside many of the city folk. It was a small city not like the cities she had dreamed of since she was small. No in those dreams the cities were vibrant or mellow colors always full of so many lights, people, smells and sights! What else would a girl dream of? Men in shining white armor? Gods and Goddesses walking among man? Faeries that granted wishes? No Agrias was not like the rest of them. She did not always enjoy the company of men. In fact she did not even enjoy women. She preferred to work alone. But a loner's life was finally catching up with the holy knight. So Agrias finally stood out looking on the city or rather large town. It's colors were browns and greens. So dull and ordinary from the places she had seen in dreams. Much of Ivalice had dully colored cities unless they were filled with rich people. This one was not filled with such gems. So it was dull, boarded up and scummy. Not many foreigners would ever want to travel so far from their pristine homes to see views such as this. Slums and rubble. Still Agrias thought on Relena quite often. She had come so far and thought Ivalice to be immaculate! The princess was naïve. Blind to what actually lay before her. A kingdom of discord and disharmony. One built on tears, sweat, and bloodshed of friends and family alike. Even their sovereignty was corrupt. So much was sheltered from the girl. However sheltered and pure Relena may be, Agrias still felt cold towards her. A rustling caught her attention immediately. With practiced ease Agrias unsheathed her sword pointing its' tip in the direction of the noise.

"Speak or I'll cut you down where it is you stand!" Ramza sighed as he stepped forward and presented himself to the weary knight. "How many times have I warned you not to sneak up on me! I could have easily gutted you Ramza" He chuckled.

"A million dear friend but you still know where I am minutes before, I would have been able to lead an assault on you. I highly doubt I would be gutted so easily myself Agrias" She scoffed at his cocky attitude. It was one of the things she hated about men sometimes. So arrogant and set in their ways. "So tell me Agrias. What ails you? What has you in such an uproar and disarray?" Agrias' frowned sheathing her holy blade.

"Even if I told you...You would never believe me Ramza." With that said she scampered off carrying her dignity as well. Ramza stared blankly at the fading silhouette of his comrade.

"It is the warriors way to deal with such things on their own terms. I thinks she has much to quarrel with and in due time she will realize there is a victory in plain sight." Val stated from behind Ramza the princess beside her as well. "For now leave her be. You are a warrior as well and can appreciate her need to fight those inner demons we hate so. Let us settle in for this night. I feel a chill upon the winds." Ramza nodded and turned to stare into Relena's icy eyes of starlight. They met and parted in an instant.

* * *

If it had only been a moment well truth be told that wasn't enough! No. It was a moment yes but one that set in motion a chain of events between the two that, the world may someday forget but always hold dear in its' heart. So they retired back to the inn, and in the still of a quiet night Agrias tossed and turned so restless and cold from the nightmares that haunted her. Every night since she could remember. Some nights were better than the others. But this night was not to be one of her easier ones. It was one to reckon with!

~Agrias stood in the center of a battlefield soaked in blood and sweat. All around her demons howled and fed on humans and other races alike! She coughed at the stench of decay; of rotted flesh and blood. It overpowered all else! Then she spun to see two very different kingdoms peering down at her. One sparkled like the moon at night! The other blazed like the heat of a morning sun! She quivered in terror at the shadow that loomed behind them. A dark tower that glinted with horror! Dripping with blood from every stone. She knelt and found that in her arms lay the cold limp form of a young woman. Her face was pale and icy the hair fallen over pursed lips and the dress torn to pieces. This frail creature she held was so familiar to Agrias.

"From this light will be born the darkness of a new empire!" a deadly demonic angel roared. Its' massive blood tinged wings and, onyx form swallowing up the whole of Agrias' frame. Agrias caressed the woman's face gently. Tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. She bowed her head.

"I am the moon the spirit of night that which silver cascades to light! I am the lover of sun and sky! The mother of earth and sea. What I give is whats meant to be! There are no shadows no demons that dwell. Only I and this endless spell. I beseech thee goddess divine. Grant me wisdom beyond my time. Bestow to me a godlike defense. A love without recompense! I offer to thee my blood and soul. Protect me throughout these nightmares of old. " She repeated over and over until!~

Agrias bolted up sweating and panting in her bed! The storm clouds rolled in outside and thunder could be heard crashing in the distance. On nights like these she was glad she recommended having her own room away from the rest of them. Banded heretics was not enough! To be seen so close together made it all the more harder yet easier to be caught and she thrived best when alone it seemed.

"I hate these nights when that dream is so much more real!"She stared down at a mark easily hidden on her left wrist. A sideways star with rays of light shooting from behind it. She sighed and looked back at the stormy skies outside her glass window of the inn. "It won't let me forget. It doesn't want me to ever forget. So I will not forget what I have done" Her eyes became glossy and silent. No one could see into such a troubled and confused soul. Could they? She looked back at her wrist and deliberately snarled covering it up. Still Agrias could feel it tingling there. She rubbed it through her fabric gingerly, as if tending a wound.

Casually as best she could be Agrias plopped back down onto her cot and started to drift back to sleep. Since the War of the Lions much of Ivalice had begun to change and at a hasty rate! One throne was upheld above all else with an, unnamed queen and Delita as their king, far as she knew. She sighed and turned over. Delita as king was another nightmare she did not even want to touch, nor dwell upon. She had once been a proud warrior capable of enduring long battles and pledged to the death a protector of the crown much like the Viera, Valera was. Still something about the Viera threw Agrias off. Once Agrias to had served the crown without question but since the fall of Glabbados church and the crown of white and black lions her fealty to serve any form or place other than her own was slim to none. Yet she looked at Val and saw no hesitation of fealty. No form of judgment at all! Was the crown of Orlania that far from tainted? Or was it so deeply manipulated that even such a very perceptive Viera could not see the black spots? Agrias knew much more she felt. No she would not dare dwell on such things at least for the time being. Still some part of it unnerved her to say the least. She looked back on her nearly twenty-two years and felt the emptiness chill her skin and bones! Was any of it worth the fight? Yes some of it had been. Ovelia, the War, her friends and truth-seeking. She had thought to have come to an end. Still the appearance of a foreign countries princess struck up a cord in her she had not heard playing in many years nor did she ever want to hear it again. Sleeping soundly now she would. At least for now.

* * *

Ramza sat silent and alone watching as the first rays of dawn begin their decent upon the world. The sky was still dark strewn with a few shades of purple and deep crimsons. He did so enjoy times like these. When all seemed to be at peace even though it truly was not. The breeze of morning blew his blonde hair pulled into its' knot and, the tunic of deep ocean blue he now wore moved with it. He wore white leggings and brown battle boots and dark brown battle gloves and belt with a gold buckle. His serene ocean eyes were calm and so full of distant memories he sometimes wished had never happened at all! That seemed unlikely or so he thought. But one memory he had dreamt of since he was young. It haunted him though in a very welcoming way.

/It was a circular room dim save for a filtering endless moonlit glow. A man in heavy dragon scaled armor and a beam of light shrouded in a mystery so otherworldly he ached to understand it! But said man was familiar to Ramza. The light was not just radiant it had a form. A very silver looking form. It was as if something was trying to free a caged specimen within himself. Before Ramza knew it the man reached out and accepted his fate as he sheathed an enormous dragons blade within his still beating heart! Ramza saw something then. Blood oozing from his own chest./ Then those visions; dreams rather would just end. So lost was Ramza in his tormented thoughts until he heard soft padding of footsteps.

He sighed heavily. "Alma I have told you before. When I sit in morning break I sit alone-" He thought to finish with his scolding but ceased when he realized the woman sitting next to him was not of his blood.

"Forgive me lord Ramza. I only meant to enjoy the rise of the sun on my behalf. I thought nothing of disturbing you. I can leave and let thy be" He shook his head at her apologies. A princess owed him no respect least of all an explanation. Her eyes so apologetic and youthful.

"No do stay. Forgive me princess Relena. I am so used to it being the three of us, I had all but forgotten your regal presence. I go by my daily life often full of solitude. So to watch the first rays of dawn in peace fills me with great joy." Relena smiled and wrapped her long-sleeved arms about her knees as she held her dark blue cloak to herself. Her black hair blew about slightly. This was the first it had been down since they'd met. This was the first they'd been alone. He noted how it was slightly wavy and very long. It looked smoother than any of the finest silks! Her skin was like cream, supple moist and fair. Ramza could feel himself changing just, by looking at such a gem.

"Forgive me again but I'm use to solitude as well. Yes I may have my guardian but she leaves me until dawn breaks and,then is with me until the first few stars shine down upon us from the heavens. I enjoy watching the rise of both moon and sun. As though they are secret lovers always destined to be one step ahead or behind the other. As it does for them it gets tiresome and lonely for me as well." Her smile faltered into a sad frown. Ramza's mouth fell open at her common tongue. As romantic use of moon and sun. Ramza recalled a time when not only his father but, mother had told him such a thing.

"I mean not to sound knave but, do you not have a betrothed? I assumed no but I felt wrong in assuming one of such noble birth and beauty had not a man she was to marry. Valera had only mentioned your King was not as ours be. Forgive me I am out of place"Ramza apologized and Relena scoffed a bit.

"Please no more apologies. You have not offended me." She smiled softly forcing Ramza to physically relax. "Your assumption was more than correct. I have refused suitor after suitor. All the in hopes of finding a man,who is of honor and justice. One that I could...I could love." When she spoke of it he saw the glint of loneliness and sadness in her eyes. "Princesses are of noble birth, forever to remain inside palace or monastery walls. We are allowed no tiny cent of freedom. Our path is to our people and their lives which means worlds to us. We must lay down our lives for them at any available point. We must sacrifice our own happiness, desires and dreams for our country. We are the symbol of peoples hopes. We can not linger on dreams and desires. Mere fantasies." Her words were honest to the bone and cut deep. Deeper than Ramza had thought. Her face melded into one of complete utter sadness. "Sometimes the loneliness, becomes overwhelming and I often forget my place." Ramza knew where she came from. The loneliness of royalty was not unknown to him and his. He could sympathize with her even if it only be a sliver of what Relena felt. "Sometimes...sometimes I wish I..I had not been born a princess." As she said this Relena tossed aside a stray stone that lay beneath her skirts. Ramza felt a whim of fear at her words though he knew not why. Part of him felt as though someone dear had spoken such words a time before.

The sun began its rise and soon shadows began to play about them both. Here they were in Ivalice a country that had seen the 50 years war, the war of the lions and so much more. For her it was foreign but a place perhaps she could find solace and help for her people. In her kingdom he would have been the foreigner and somehow he felt at least her people would have been willing to help a kingdom under attack. Even help him to feel at peace once more. Not branded by a false church and a haughty king! Ramza's eyes seared into her. She wanted that which was far from her grasp. Freedom and Love. But then Ramza had never known love either. Freedom came when house Beoulve fell. Freedom that was chained to a price. In her veins flowed nobility as well as obligation. Just as his once did. Sighing he swiftly stood up and brushed himself off. She stared up at him still cautious but trusting nonetheless. Ramza stared down and held out his hand to her which Relena took with a grateful smile. Gracefully she flew up and smiled as Valera ever watchful came to break such a moment.

"Milady we are ready for our travel towards Lesalia. We have information stating the king shall only be there a short while longer." Relena eyed Ramza in question.

He shrugged. "Lesalia is only three days travel from here."

"We must be on our way then." Relena replied sternly.

* * *

The frontier seemed so bleak. To those that lived within it was not so bleak. The Emperor paced down the hall toward a conference looking room and smirked when he saw that all the company he had requested was indeed there. The room was a deep crimson with a large gold-plated table and chairs along with hanging cloths and chandeliers. All of it seemed to brighten up the falsely constructed fortress. He took head of the table and smirked his way across toward three different men all dressed in armor that shined like perfect silver and mythril.

"I have called you here on behalf of the fact many of us here, share the same ideas on how this world should be run. As well as by whom. Those with power rule well as opposed to those whom have none at all. Such is the King of Orlania. However his daughter the late princess Relena Ruvelia Jada Oraina does indeed have power. A power not seen by many for it lies within." One of the soldiers leaned forward intrigued. "This Princess my friends holds quite a secret. The secret grows even more so for her kingdom holds one of the most ancient of relics. One of the most ancient powers somewhere inside those gorgeous palace walls. We need only to retrieve said princess by any means to obtain such a power." He was a sly elder man. Eyes like a snake coiling round each figure before him. " If one of you could ensure a reasonable decision or plan I would be more than grateful to hear it." not a soul budged. He would need to up the stakes. "It will be impressively rewarding. Paid handsomely as well as a few minor perks." He twiddled his thumbs and refocused on a goblet sitting before him.

Only one man among them raised himself up. Such a man was sturdy looking, well-built even in mind. His plan was to change everything. The lord himself grinned ear to ear at the devious idea that had been formulated before his very deceiving eyes. Then the smirk widened and it widened some more as the sun lit up a large fire above! All the frontier and all its creatures were awake. Alive and buzzing about.

"It will be a glorious day when I see your plan take root and flourish, ever so grimly" The Emperor was cold and twisted. Just as his lands and people were.

* * *

They had no Chocobos this time around. Unfitting as it was they traveled by foot. It may end up taking an extra day or so but, they knew without a doubt there was little chance of being caught by the oncoming trackers of the enemy. Ramza dressed lightly still garbed in his azure tunic and leggings and such. Relena pulled her cloak closer about her as Valera walked a few paces behind with Agrias. Alma walked beside the radiant princess. The sun beat heavily down on the desert. The canyons all coarse and a few slim cacti here and there. The large Behemoth that usually gallivanted in the gorges were nowhere to be seen. Odd but not unlikely as it was close to mating season for them. During which sometimes they drowned out the sun and it became unbearably cold thus the fact Goland often had snow year round. Relena heaved and tried to remain composed but the sun beat too heavily and she felt utterly drained after five hours or so under such extremities. Ramza felt the sun but paid it no heed. What else could he do? He had only just met these fine foreigners and promised to deliver them safely to the palace of the king. Besides Ramza had endured much worse this was a small fly bite compared to most.

"Sir Ramza! I thinks milady needs water! Much of it!" Val yelled ever watchful of her princess. Ramza turned to look upon Relena out of breathe and struggling to sustain herself. She was far more pale, and sickly than she ought to be.

"If we don't keep onward the sun will set, we'll be a day behind and the cold of night will leave us prone to become a Behemoth's food supply for mating season." He tried not to sound so harsh even though he knew he had. That still did not drown her high spirits. She merely nodded and continued on.

In the distance of a large canyon stood demonic spies ready and willing to do as they had been ordered. One of them looked faintly like a first class ninja. However that tiny fact made no difference. In response to the sighting of their mission they screeched loudly and it was loud enough that the canyons shook in a vicious rage and sand blew everywhere covering the desert in a blanket of winds and dust! The group shuddered as the sandstorm cascaded down on them and blinded their initial human and Viera sight! Valera grasped onto Relena tightly so as not to lose her as the ferocious winds blew past in loud moans of danger! Ramza ducked down after his sensitive eyes thought they had seen movement other than their own. Val snarled she could faintly hear quick stealthy steps somewhere around them. She pulled the vulnerable princess close. Reaching for her bow with her free hand.

"Sir Ramza! There are enemies about! They move with the sands we must be weary! Cautious with each move we make!" Ramza nodded she would not need more.

"Shield yourselves and watch your steps! The canyons' shoulder we stand near we need not to fall to our deaths before reaching Lesalia!." They had to agree with him on that and Ramza felt Agrias step up to him and stand guard. They could not fail these travelers now.

The sands created so much friction and dust walking had even become deadly! Alma slipped many a time and Ramza would pull her up and scold in the most loving of manners he knew. Val almost felt the heel of her stiletto tip over the cliff side but she remained composed and calm for the sake of her prior duties. Her black vinyl open bodice and skirts were sweat soaked as was the once beautifully dressed Relena. Her hair was loose and all over, the gown tattered at the hems. She did not look the part of royal radiant princess anymore. Her cloak swooped into her hidden crystalline blue eyes and her pale features tanning from the hot desert sun. Alma sweat ed it out feeling concern for the others in spite of herself. Agrias let the jacket she wore billow in the wind and her blonde braid snapped at her cheeks and eyes.

The assassins whispered hoping the noise would muffle them which indeed it did. Ramza's eyes scanned for danger but could find none. They moved lightly and suddenly! Boom! The cliff side began to crumble as many of the assassins dug at it with their weapons while select few through self-made bombs. Val panicked and in the heat of her panic pushed Relena forward ferociously! They landed together in a heap. Valera steadied them firmly taking hold of Relena once more. Relena tried to move but felt a tight pull of danger in her gut! Val made to move them inward away from the cliff side when she felt a large rock collide with her left temple. On impact Relena was released and shrieked in terror as she slipped and began to plummet over the edge! Ramza moved swiftly and caught the young woman's' hand before she completely fell. The others were at a stand still rushing to aid the duo in trouble and the unconscious Viera. Relena desperately took hold of Ramza's firm hand. The other he had, was on the cliff side for support. Sure she did not weigh much but, regardless the pressure was painfully harsh. The assassins moved among them and Alma screamed as one took hold of her leg from beneath! Agrias spun around and used her holy sword to tare down the infidel! It moaned as its' life force ebbed and it fell dead to the sandy ground. Agrias smirked as Alma nodded in thanks tending to Valera.

"Ramza! Pull the princess up! Take her from here! Alma and I will deal with these mutants! We will take care the Viera." Ramza yelled back with a roar nonetheless as he felt the side of the cliff give way and the enemy dropped down beside him. It was that same Ninja. He was more human than demon, with soulless eyes, Tan garbs and crimson mask.

"Princess you'll have to trust me on this! I'm going to jump and I'll need you to latch on to me!" Relena shrieked as she felt the assassin drop down further and claw its' way at her side with his hands and blades. She shook too petrified to want him to move. He looked dead at her innocent and scared face their eyes meeting with fervor.! "Relena listen to me now! You have to trust me everything will be fine. All you have to do is grab on to me when I say!" She thought on it and nodded watching rather feeling as he let go. "Now!" She wrapped both arms tightly about his neck and felt him use his sword as leverage while they slid down the cliff side all the while the enemy chasing after like a tiger would its' prey.

Relena shrieked once more as they almost completely lost themselves on a stray stone. Ramza heaved as her hold cut off his wind pipe. With trained ease Ramza swung them up on to a nearby ledge and resumed his defensive stance for normal combat. Up above he could hear the clawed weapons digging into the cliff side and sliding down toward them. Instinctively Ramza huddled closer and over top of Relena. She crouched lower as low as she could handle and yelped when she felt rocks tumble atop their heads. Instinctively Ramza put one free arm around the tiny girl.

"Hold fast princess! I won't let them harm you by any means." Relena felt the corners of her lips twitch and curl up into a soft smile.

The first of the demons launched itself on to Ramza's sword then another leaving dead demon bodies o slide down to the hilt! All except for one which Ramza faintly caught sight of. It was the Ninja and, he made to grab Relena's forearm! Suddenly with a loud screech and a blast of shimmering silver-blue light the would be abductor evaporated into thin air! Bewildered Ramza watched as the other bodies vanished from sight without even a stain of blood on his weapon. He faced downward at the princess her hand upraised a soft sweet lingering pulse of light flickering now and then. With sheer grace Relena collapsed into Ramza's strong arms and he stared confused.

_What just happened? _He looked upward into the sky for any sign of magic. _Did Relena use some sort of sorcery or was it something else? S_he moaned in her coma obviously unaware as well to what had just happened. At least that is what Ramza told himself.

Above Valera finally came to and growled viciously at the two women before her. Not on purpose but by pure survival instincts did she act such as this. She closed her doe like eyes and refocused opening them, she scanned the perimeter as if to find what had caused such a headache. Finally it dawned on the Viera! The princess was missing as was lord Ramza! Valera with blinding speed flew from her back!

"Ah! The princess where is she!" Alma fell back and clutched a hand to her heart.

"She and my brother fell off the cliff side. We dealt with some of the beasts up here while they tumbled and have not seen them since. We were waiting for you to awaken. But I did not set myself up for a heart attack!" Val snarled!

She clutched at Alma's dress and lifted the poor naïve girl into the air without hurting her. "You fools! Forget the guardian so long as she survives! What were ye thinking in such a quarrel as to leave her barren to the sword!" Alma gulped but, sighed in relief as Ramza appeared holding a weak Relena in his grasp. Valera dropped Alma rather rudely who in reply gasped when her buttocks hit firm ground.

"Forgive me my dear friend I did not mean to worry you." Came the princess' soft reply from the soldiers arms. Hastily Val ran for the princess and took her abruptly from Ramza's safety.

"Malady you are safe! Did those demons or this boastful man harm ye?" Ramza quirked and eyebrow. Not how he assumed Valera thought of him. Relena shook her head and embraced the Viera.

"No. Ramza saved me from those wretched demons and such an atrocious fall. I owe my life to him." Ramza shook his head as to disagree.

"Nay princess! I am owed no thanks. I promised to guide you safely to the king and safe is how you shall arrive. In one whole piece as well. We ought to be more careful though." Relena nodded and Agrias huffed moving onward at her own personal pace. Alma smiled and followed suite as did Val but only after Relena motioned her to.

Relena stood smiling at the soldier. He stood eying her up. She closed in on him and hugged Ramza fiercely! "Thank you Ramza for protecting me. I will repay you someday." With that she released him and ventured forth towards her legal guardian. Ramza smiled to himself and in spite of the days events he felt much more at peace than he had in ages.

Ramza was always a few paces behind as they exited Zeklaus. It was his way of securing the princess' safety.

* * *

_"When first man laid eyes upon the heavens, man felt he had attained a higher degree of living. But once man looked to the earth they found women. In women we find ourselves distraught and astray. We no longer know left from right or up from down. Yet it is by taking their hand we lead ourselves into the heavens and create a future one the divine Goddess will one day rule. One that the world of Ivalice and many others can find solace and prosperity. Though the sun reign supreme over day it needs the love of night. Luna the moon in order to attain completeness. Thou shall find comfort in a woman's' embrace until he is raised to the heavens a spirit of guidance."_

_Excerpt from Chapter 4 of Memoirs of a Knight "The Two"_


	5. Zeltennia

Author: Been awhile still trying my best to revamp the story with some original ideas and now some new ones. Please read review and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters place or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/_telepathy_/

dream

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Zeltennia  
**_

In the depths of a far off place a man dressed entirely in black was allowed safe passage into a grand hall lit with many flowered lights. It smelled like lilac and vanilla. Much to the wanderers surprise an elderly man sat on a well endowed chair that sparkled like a dazzling nighttime sky! The elderly man stood up softly at first then more sternly. His body tense and unyielding. Rickety from age no doubt.

"What have you come here for? My advisers say you sought an audience with me. Come now what have you?" Such an elderly man possessed much power. It thunder from within him.

The wanderer bowed scantily at his waist. "I have come to you with a proposition. Now not all of the...loose ends have been trimmed, mind you. However" he paused smirking beneath his musty hood. "Such a proposition will only further benefit you, and yours as well as Ivalice."

The elderly man sat back eyes dancing across this figures ragged form. "What kind of proposition is this you speak of?"

* * *

Ramza had done exactly as promised. However by the time they reached Lesalia word had spread. The king had already departed for his home away from home. Zeltennia. It was an unfortunate thing. Yet it was one easily dealt with in Ramza's eyes. Val scoffed at the meagerness people showed Relena. Relena reacted differently. She found herself admiring them for it instead of scowling in dismay. Alma lost herself in the mood of it all and clasped hands with the princess, whom in turn stared at the girl with bewildered eyes.

"The people here do not worship royalty quite like yours do. We are poor and although the royal family seeks to aid us in our debt they are still of little help. Much of our country's state is due to a war within ranks and crowns etc. So to them, well to us really you are not much more than a well endowed concubine per say." Relena nodded and walked on like that for a time.

Agrias followed close to Ramza. She knew if they were caught by anyone whom may see them as the branded heretics, they were done for. The princess would be as well. The palace and its city were made of white marble filled with bakeries and bookshops; many armories and barracks. Still Relena felt it was dull compared to her home when she caught herself staring up into the highest peak of the Lesalia capital. The peak glimmered but, brought no life to this city like her palace had. It sparkled like a silver crystal where hers dazzled its' people with a sapphire glow! It would shine for many a day and night where as here may only shone for day, and dim at night. They walked to and fro and finally they met up with a Chocobo farmer whom offered to lend the crew a few of his finest birds for a price of fifty each. That was until Val dazzled him with her figure without even realizing it. She huffed in disregard of the farmer but, he gulped as he eyed her up. Head to decent toe. Valera rolled her doe like eyes in annoyance, this caused Relena to smile whilst Alma stifled a giggle of her own.

"Well if I do say so myself I can give you four that are me best all because ya brought this exotic beauty before my old eyes! A rare thing to see for a man of me age." he chuckled. Ramza smiled. "Take-em boy and begone but be sure when you come back round you have this precious woman with ya!" Ramza laughed nodded and waved him off all the while Val stood at least fifty paces or more away. Inching further back each moments pass. Valera was glad to be rid of such a pest! It was obvious how uncomfortable he had made the Viera. Though none would say so. Valera was beside Relena once more whom seemed to be comforting her guardian.

Finally they stared down an old cobble road that lead out eastward to Zeltennia. Finnath river would be so much easier with these steads. Ramza allowed them to stock up on fresh supplies of clothes, food and water. Essentials he knew they could no longer go without. He made to suite up on his bird when the princess' hand touch his gloved one. He gasped at her! She was wearing a light blue dress that defined well all of her curves in luscious ways and brought out those icy eyes of hers! Like a wild crystal ocean if there was such a thing. She wore brown ankle high boots and a few silver bracelets along with her signature ring, on her right middle finger and a few on her left hand except her heart finger which remained empty.

_By the gods above! She is radiant beyond my wildest dreams! _Ramza had to admit to himself her breasts, hips and other womanly features were very much defined by a peasant girls dress. Her hair was pulled back into a braid and still so ebony that it shined without hesitation in the noon time sun. Flecks of blue-silver highlights sparkling beneath the sun. He cleared his throat and urged her to ask whatever it was she meant to ask of him.

"Sir Ramza I meant to say thank you for your help...and to ask if it would be alright you stay with us until after I have seen your king?" Ramza was opposed to say no but he nodded and was rewarded with a deep and gorgeous smile! "Oh I thank you! You will not regret this by that I swear! I am in your debt sir Ramza!" She cooed curtsying before going to Val and saddling up onto the Chocobo they would share. He saddled up and they were off running across the lands eastward to Zeltennia.

It was strange gliding across the plains, plateaus and mountain ranges just to find yourself crossing the deepest and wildest river in all of Ivalice. Finnath River. It was so deep many had drown tired of trying to swim its mass or attempting to cross on what slippery rocks and landings there were about. Ramza held them at bay on the far shoreline. The river was much quicker than he recalled it to be. His ocean eyes scanned for any sign of trouble but he saw none. There must have been heavy rains or flooding from the dams for this river to be so outrageous especially during the warm seasons when it was usually at its' lowest and even then it was not low. Val brought her bird beside Alma's as Agrias flew up to Ramza's side. She felt a sway among the tides here. One she could not place for the life of her but it felt like Zeklaus.

"A dark presence I sense here Valera.." Relena whispered secretly.

"Ramza the tides sway oddly this time. It feels like before when we were attacked. We must be careful carrying her majesty across the river here." Ramza nodded while Agrias turned to spy on the princess. Some part of her face contorted into dreadful facade when she peered at the small princess so vulnerable or so they all assumed.

Val sighed rearing her bird up past Ramza and Agrias, Alma following suit. She stared into the high waters and furrowed her brow in disdain. "The waters are filled with dark magic ks! The mist inside is poisonous." Ramza was a little unnerved by her definitions but nonetheless he believed every word Valera was saying in that particular moment.

The water seemed a very off green color with a strange aura in its' depth. It was odd enough to say the least. He had seen dark magics at play but this was on a whole new level. Where much of this had come from he knew not but just like that it was there and it took a keen eye to see it swell beneath the surface. So the steady currents washed up over the shorelines and caused what little ground there was to wear away into the waters as they rushed past crazily. The dimly lit skies thundered and roared as rain began to pour onto the earth from up high. Val huffed as did Agrias. This was most definitely not what they had expected. Oddly enough they managed somehow to cross the deep sea-like river. A fog had found its' way round them. It changed nothing except Valera.

Valera made a deep primal noise that was something to be cautious of. All turned eyes to her fragile form. It was ragged and rough not like the proud Viera. She was no longer a proud sophisticated warrior but, a rugged creature of nature. "Please we need leave...The mist here...It is filled with ancient magick."

Ramza became rough as well. He did not quite understand the Viera but he could see she was not well. He signaled Agrias to move quickly through the thick fog.

"Agrias we need to leave hastily! The Viera obviously senses something our human senses cannot!" It was not just her. Relena's eyes began to glow if only they had taken time to notice.

Agrias nodded but Relena chose to do what she had known for so long. She casually with practiced ease placed both her smooth hands over the Viera's ears and began to hum a soft melody. The melody spread until a soft blue glow emitted from her tiny palms and that strange power soothed the Viera. Valera now tame, immediately passed out on the Chocobo. Relieved Relena took the reigns and steadied their bird allowing it to catch up with the others as swiftly as it could. From the moment her chant began Ramza maintained a skeptical look, Alma clapped her hands nervously. Agrias, looked pale. Far off the norm for her. It frightened her despite all she had seen, what Relena could do.

"How did you do that?" Alma shrieked amazed. Relena shook her head.

"There is no time to explain! We must leave this place before Valera awakens. I may not be able to control what happens, should she wake whilst we are here among the dark mists." Ramza nodded and kicked the bird in its' sides and they were off fast as the speed of light through the dark towns roads. As they flew Ramza heard the terrible shrieks of demons as they neared closer to the exit. On cue the demons snarled and flew at the Chocobos one by one being blasted back by the birds mighty speed! The demons themselves were gray and black with deep coal eyes and yellowed teeth. They looked much like goblins without fur. Almost bat like when you considered their wings. Talons like an eagle for nails. Relena heaved and felt her magic spell upon Val begin to lift.

"Hurry sir Ramza! The spell I have weaved weakens! We have not much time!"

As she said this a demon caught hold of her birds saddle and she was thrown aside screeching as she fell on her side into the cobble road. Agrias reared back and stared as six demons surrounded the princess. Inside her innards began to churn as they reared their talons and fangs ready to pounce! But just as she made to move a deeper snarl caught all their ears. Valera sat up from the tossed aside Chocobo. Her eyes were a blood-red, her fur the same burnt red tint as before. Her claws were longer now and her demeanor primal, instinctive.

Relena yelled loudly "No!" It mattered not the Viera lunged at those puny petrified demons taring many of them to shreds in her endeavor!

Alma covered her mouth in disdain as the Viera madly clawed her way through a mass of bodies that had been born from the mist and chased after them. She snarled and breathed heavily until the last had been slaughtered by her still white claws. She stood primal and proud before her princess but, the evil instinctive being beneath those eyes was not full. Not yet. Ramza stayed very still lest they steer Valera to assault one of them. Val snorted and inched closer to Relena. Relena's countenance remained serene before such a wild beast. If she showed fear Relena knew it would only provoke Valera.

"Valera forgive me." She breathed. That same blue prismatic light shot forth from Relena's warm palms toward Valera whom in turn, roared so loudly they covered their ears in fright! Relena hummed the same tune and abruptly opened her eyes which Agrias took note of contained no white only and endless silver blue color. No pupils, no white. Only an endless glowing silver-blue sea.

"Deep ancient magi ck!" Agrias whispered hoping no one would hear. Ramza had heard Agrias. Clear as a bell. Ramza's suspicions were resolved by what Agrias had just spoken. Valera suddenly fell to her knees and was once more unconscious. Docile. Relena returned to her normal humane state. Eyes and body at peace however, weary.

Ramza steered his steed toward the small princess his face unsure whether she could be trusted or not. Relena felt weak but she did not let it show through her worried facade. But Relena could feel their eyes all on her. Relena knew then her allies may question much of what she told them. Question whether she truly needed them or not. Question everything and anything that came to mind. Relena had kept secrets and lied in a sense.

"We must take Valera from here! Before she wakes again. This place is full of strong magic ks. There is too much mist plaguing her. We need make haste." Ramza snapped his fingers and Agrias got down and threw the Viera over her left shoulder tossing Valera's limp form onto the Chocobo and saddled back up.

"Agrias and Alma will take Valera from Bervena." They nodded whilst Relena remained still as stone. "You and I are princess will follow shortly after." Agrias felt unsure. Her entire frame was ready to switch places with Ramza in a flash! Agrias made to object Ramza did not notice before he spoke- "You and I princess...we are going to discuss what it is you have just done." Relena looked away knowing she had been caught. Her countenance was solidifying into defiance and regret.

Agrias then gained courage. She tried to intervene. "Ramza let her be! We must make haste if we want to reach the King!" He stared Relena down. Could he trust her? Or not? "Ramza what the princess has done means little. Some things we are not meant to know. Nor understand." It fell on deaf ears.

"Do as I command Agrias." Agrias grit her teeth and pushed past Alma.

* * *

Agrias and Alma went on ahead while Ramza held back Relena from journeying any further. Relena stared at Ramza her eyes unnerved by what she knew he could do if he grew angry enough. But he did not do anything but stare intensely at her small frame. He seemed to be analyzing her. Trying to decipher her as though she were a puzzle.

"In all my years I have never seen such magi-ck. I can assure you I have seen many a strange thing." He began astonished to say the least. "Not many young women have such abilities. Then again not many young women of royal blood are capable of such things. Yet you need us to carry you onward?" He seemed much more agitated then. " royalty, politics and its' lies, secrecy even. Tell me PRINCESS. Tell me why is it you need us when it seems you have all the power you need to do what it is, you came to Ivalice to do?" Relena shivered at his deep tone considering the situation.

"Forgive me for deceiving. I had no other choice." Ramza eyed her more gently than before. "Where I have come from my people look to us as the highest power there can be. We are descendants of a high order. But our powers must never be used. It is like a drug to to others when used. It has a way of constantly surfacing many new foes. Like a moth to flame. My enemies could have already used that instance to pursue us further. It is ancient magi-ck ser Ramza. Ancient and powerful, but not meant for use. I cannot explain entirely. Even I do not know all there is of my gifts. I have not ever seen another use magi-ck such as mine. Ever. Mt father has kept it a secret for many a year. I know he fears that is why our country is at war. My magick causes turmoil and dismay." She felt her eyes fall but, suddenly Relena felt Ramza lift her up gently by the arm.

"If that truly is the case then my apologies. I will ask no more questions of the matter. My family and myself have always been for the crown, for Ivalice's people but... they have betrayed my people so, well that my trust and belief has faltered a great deal. Betrayal is a hard thing to get past." Relena bowed her head.

"Forgive me I meant no betrayal. I meant only to keep the safety of my company. Of my people and country." Ramza lifted up her chin with a now glove-less hand. Her face became heated something inside her buzzed to life. She was blushing? She felt a nervous panic envelop her stomach.

"No apologies are necessary. I understand where it is you come from. I walked in your shoes per-say once. Trust me I will never hurt you." Relena felt weak and Ramza felt drawn into the cyclone of power she exuded.

"Do you promise sir Ramza?" He smirked and nodded.

"I promise." She smiled and lunged forth embracing him. Ramza fell back confused and uncertain about where this had come from. Still princess Relena clung and then refrained with a small tug that left them both blown away.

"Forgive my outburst it was ill-mannered of me." Ramza shook his head and pulled Relena gently to her feet.

"Let us be on our way dear princess." She agreed and Ramza saddled her up in front of him on the Chocobo, and they were racing off into the distance!

* * *

After Much traveling they finally beheld their destination. Zeltennia. Relena felt something heat her up inside when Ramza forced the Chocobo onward. They had just accompanied they're comrades at the gates. Relena had been alone with him for days now, since they had lost sight of their company and been almost completely left behind. Ramza could still feel the old past catch up to him in this place. The many battles and confrontations. All the heresy and confusion among other unflattering things. Soldiers spotted the crew and halted them before they could near the castle's giant oak doors lined with sakura bark and trimmed in gold. The red banners of the king billowing in the breeze. Two large and well armored soldiers stopped hem most hastily panting as the neared . The city of Zeltennia was large and vastly crowded from what Ramza had recalled with many small log homes and stone apartments. Among many armories (barracks) and bakeries there were inns and tailors. Everything one could ask for when stocking their inventory. The chimneys spouted smoke from house-warming fires and the people all bustled about cheerily. The castle itself was large white, pristine with various red banners and gold trimmings windows and towers as far to the heavens as he could ever be.

"Halt what business do ye have here?" One guard asked simply doing his duty.

Ramza felt Relena shift and slip off alongside Valera. The guard revered them slightly but then with much passion he bowed.

"Princess we expected you many moons and suns ago!" Relena nodded her nobility had obviously reached the king. "We heard a band of enemies had trampled your carriage the king has been worried mad!" Relena was confused.

"How did your king know of my arrival? We told no one of my plans, not even many of court." The guard lifted up.

"Our King heard from his oracle a princess would be coming from a distant land carrying the weight of her people needing Ivalice's aid. He has been awaiting your arrival since. So to we had many watching for a ship with foreign sails. However we lost sight of ye at Warjilis port, but you have finally arrived! Safe as can be expected given your dangerous circumstances. Bormus!" The other guard came forward. "Lead them to the Kings' throne room! He will be most pleased to see thy Princess in pristine condition. Safe and sound."

So the guard led them into a main hall. To the throne room. Walls painted golden pastels and the banners of twin lions roared in all their red might the symbol of the houses combined at last. The floors were shiny made of fine marble with tiling. The same lions crafted into the fine floors. Before them stood two thrones. One large made of solid gold with a very familiar man dressed in golden tunic and red cape with red trimmings and rune sword by his side. Then sat a smaller lighter colored throne with a petite golden-haired woman sitting in misery it seemed. Ramza's eyes widened. The man sitting before them was the dark-haired friend or rather foe of his past. The woman? Ramza was shocked to see.

"Delita..." He whispered. Yes in fact it was his old friend. Delita Delmar Heiral king of Ivalice.

Delita smirked he knew whom they were and it appeared Agrias had also recognized the woman as Ovelia Ataschka queen of Ivalice! Alive and well from what rumors had told the holy knight. Ovelia to recognized them but said nothing though her heart swelled at the sight of her former protector and allies. Now she had her king but, then she had a friend. Delita stood as Relena curtsied and raised her noble eyes to his handsome form.

"Welcome princess to Ivalice! I was sorry to hear of the misfortunes you've experienced but it seems all is well." Relena nodded feeling suddenly lost among his court. She felt misplaced.

"Thank you your highness-" He cut her off.

"Please Delita if you may." Relena swallowed. She would not let her nerves get the best of her.

"Delita. I am glad that I had found such help if it were not for them, I would not be standing here today. You should be pleased and blessed to know you have such kind heart-ed people amongst this world today." Delita sneered but reprimanded himself lest Relena see his spite.

"Yes I am pleased to know that a lost band of heretics has brought you to safety." Relena turned to Ramza. That was not a title he had spoken of to her. Ramza shrugged. "Ramza Ramsey Beoulve how good it is to see you my old friend. Fear not princess he was branded as such during the war for the false death of a cardinal. He is an honest and good man. There are no wrongs to his name thus far. Glabbados no longer has room to say anymore on the matter of Beoulve names." Relena smiled. She knew. Somehow Relena had known all along. Ramza eyed Delita wearily. He did not trust him. Not with any fiber in his body, did Ramza trust Delita. He had not trusted him since Orbonne.

"King Delita please I must speak with you of urgent pressing matters. They are of high importance." A small fragile old man came in dressed in yellow garbs with moons and stars all about him and a high ebony hat with green tassels. He held a large gnarled cane his snow-white beard touching the floor.

"Ah my good friend Frederick!" Delita waved him forward. "Tell us what have you seen this day?" The oracle stood at no more than five feet tall and he was crooked but kind eyed.

"The matters she will speak of are to aid her people in a war that will threaten Ivalice should we remain silent. Thy enemy will conquer much of us if we remain low to the ground and out-of-place. We will seem vulnerable compared to the mighty magi people of Orlania. She is the highest magi born from the stars thus far my lord and she has plentiful ideas." Delita nodded.

"I will discuss what it is you want with the council before giving you the words you wish to hear. Ovelia please show our beautiful and well-mannered guests the best of Ivalice's hospitality." Ovelia stood bowed and asked them to follow which reluctantly they all did.

* * *

Delita watched as Relena was led away Ramza behind her. Something stirred and he felt jealous of the old friend. More so than he had in a long time. The oracle sighed and led Delita to the council chambers. There was no one there because there was no one in the small room filled with a table lined with chairs that Delita trusted except his oracle.

"Tell me old man. Should we truly help her? After centuries of no alliance should there truly be one now?" The oracle breathed in slowly and out just the same. He nodded.

"To be sure there indeed must be an alliance. There is the blessing of the moon in her blood. Thy moon is a god or goddess in her country. My king, my people those blessed with this gift have waited many years to feel this moon bathed girl. She holds the prophecy in her blood." Delita scoffed.

"What prophecy is this old man?" He was not happy.

"The Zodiac Prophecy my lord. There will be many soils flourished from the seed that shall grow in her womb. Many men will revere these spawn as gods. She is the one who will find the man who will lead this world into a golden era. So I shall put it this way simply my lord. An alliance there must be. But the man she is to bear many kin has not been named. So."

"So what old man?" The oracle smiled he knew what the king so desired.

"Perhaps there is a need to erase one queen out of the equation and add another. One that will mother the soils of Ivalice for you my king. Then you my king shall become the one of prophecy and lead us into golden ages." Delita smirked. He liked this idea and he liked it a lot.

"yes that would make things far more interesting than they already are. " Twisted from the inside out he had become.

* * *

Hours later Ramza found himself staring into a dream. The princess Relena was gossiping with Alma and enjoying the chapel ruins to much extents. Valera stood close by watchful as ever Agrias behind her in the shadows. So Delita had become the king. Ovelia was queen and alive miraculously! Still his eyes were glued on the fair maiden before him. Relena was happier now. Perhaps somehow she had finally come to see that everything would be quite alright?

"She's exceptionally beautiful is she not Ramza?" Came a soft feminine voice. It was Ovelia. Her long blonde hair loose from her tiara. She had soft brown eyes and pale features but she was very plump in her white dresses and crimson cape. "A pleasant sight to see you Ramza. It seems to have been quite some time since last we spoke." Ramza smiled.

"Yes it has been such a long year." Ramza paused admiring Ovelia. "My how beautiful motherhood becomes you Ovelia!" Indeed she was with child. The first-born of their king.

"Yes, I suppose it does however unplanned or unwanted it is." Her face remained still as Ovelia sat with him. "Tell me Ramza what possessed you to aid this fair princess Relena? Royalty is no longer of high importance to many. After all you have been through and seen why?"

He looked at Relena radiant as she was and smiled. Relena stopped to smile at him and graciously waved, Alma giggling as she clung to Relena's arm!

"I see something in her, I have not seen in another for a very long time." Ovelia seemed saddened by this. "To be quite truthful, I see someone that can heal wounds of many, yet still bleed from her own with out caring that she is. I admire that in her. Her sense of self sacrifice." Ramza trailed off as Relena began to giggle like a small school yard lass. Relena seemed overjoyed to finally be where she needed to. With the people she had come to assume were her friends or companions.

"I see a wise young woman searching to find her place in this just as I did. I see a naive woman following the wrong path just as I have." Ramza was appalled. He stared at Ovelia. "I love Delita, but he is manipulative and sly. He cannot be trusted. I was naive to think I could trust his word against all else. Look where it has gotten me. I am due to bear an heir by the turning of signs into Sagittarius. Then my life is at Delita's mercy. Delita has swayed me for too long, taking me further from my desires and beliefs." Ramza felt oddly sympathetic to the life Ovelia led. "Life seems to have taken a road less traveled, clouded by greed and a hunger for power. It has lost a sense of harmony and unity. Life." Ovelia sighed pursing her lips. "Has lost a sort of spice and flavor to it would you not agree Ramza?"

"Oddly enough I would have to disagree. There is still much to live for even in dreadful times. Hope is what keeps us going. Gives a sense of purpose to life. That we may have peace, love and family...Anything we desire." Just as Ovelia was to reply Delita cam trouncing in.

All eyes were hooked on him. Ovelia could tell something was amiss. She knew better than most did. Delita waltzed up to Relena slyly smirking at Ramza as he did so. When he reached her Delita grinned a sick and, twisted grin ear to ear. He gently touched Relena's fair hand. Delita's grin broadened.

"We have concluded our meeting!" Relena's face became hopeful. "We will create an alliance with you fair one, just as our ancestors had done ages ago. We will sign all treaties and bestow armed forces when necessary." Relena beamed with sheer joy. Delita's eyes were clouded.

"Oh thank you great, King Delita! This means everything to my people, myself as well." Delita sneered at Ramza from the corner of his eyes. This caused Ramza to grow angry.

"Come my dear princess we have much to discuss." Delita raised an elegant arm allowing her to pass. Relena passed and Valera followed. Valera would make certain that Relena came to no harm.

"As I have said before Ramza..." Ovelia began watching Delita casually join Relena. "Delita cannot be trusted. Relena's path is mirrored of my own. Such a pity."

Ramza stared for a long moment before taring his eyes away. Fists clenched tightly shut.

* * *

Three quiet days later and still they had not seen nor heard from Relena. Nor Delita. Ramza stood staring out the glass windows whilst rain droplets pang against them endlessly. Three days of quiet rain. The room he stood in was a library; large red carpeted with vast amounts of books on every subject. On an old oak table with burnt chairs sat an open one tome. The title had been scratched off in spots but still eligible. 'History of Ivalice'. Somehow he believed it could solve the mystery as to why Orlania had disappeared off the face of the planet. But it did not. Still he scratched his chin and was baffled by it by her! Yes the princess of such high sovereignty with such tantalizing beauty and gifts! But how and why did it have to be now that Relena's people cried out for help? How had this all come to be? Rattling pierced the seemingly endless silence. Ramza turned to find Ovelia trembling and saturated with mud. She trudged over her enormous belly aching from the weight. She grew closer and nearly collapsed had Ramza not caught her then, and there.

"Ovelia! Are you... are you alright?" She winced in response.

"Forgive me Ramza. I was careless especially in my state. I did not trust Delita. So I carelessly ran about in the rains testing my limits to seize some sort of information. I do not yet know what he is planning but, Delita has been with that twisted old man of an oracle all eve chatting about something. I have to make sure he does not turn on Relena let alone myself." Ramza's face read hers like a book. Trusting Delita was unwise considering the measures he had taken to get this far. Ovelia grasped hold his arm roughly! "Do not let her believe that filth he spreads! Delita will abuse Relena's trust and thrust her into the pits of brimstone himself without remorse! I am late in saving myself, but you can still save her." Ramza's eyes wandered about. Ovelia felt heavy in his strong sturdy arms. Gracefully Ovelia kissed Ramza's cheek. "How lucky I am to have gotten that one chance, Ramza"


	6. Your World, My World

StarBorn: It has taken me forever to fix my story however, I am much less stressed and freer now than I have been so let the games begin! Read and review no flames please!

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters place or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

dream

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Your World, My world**_

_"Long before my time came I buried a secret. Gods forgive me if it ever reaches my sons ears. They would never forgive what I have done. I knew long ago when I started writing it was not just simple metaphors and philosophies. I have a secret to keep. I must never let the sun be pawned into the hands of the demons. There will always be war. The prophecies may say otherwise but there will always be chaos. I pray that the secrets we bear do not permit our doom. I will play my part in knighthood in my house and in this secrecy. Long may it be before Ivalice becomes whole again. Still I will say. Unto the morning sun bring the moonlight full of her eternal love. It will pursue the future and create an age of golden purity that will last many centuries to come." _

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a Knight Chapter 7_

Ramza was still quite taken by Ovelia's odd confession. Of course taken by her gentle kiss. It was on the cheek but, somehow Ramza felt she would have done more. Had it not been for her state. Ramza had carried Ovelia to her room. Been accused by the guards of harming her until Ovelia cracked open her mouth and blurted out the truth. Now Ramza was staring out the same window in the same vicinity. He often times found himself reminiscing about past endeavors. Ramza would find himself up to the most recent events such as meeting a fair maiden Relena. No princess Relena! What was it that sparked bubbly feelings every time Ramza gazed upon Relena, or saw her react to his every move? In more ways than one Ramza felt himself wanting to move with her..

_"No Ramza! Remove these vile thoughts from your head! What does it matter?"_

But it did matter. Maybe not much but a little. Still the books he searched through held no reference to Relena's people. It was truly as if she had fallen from a parallel dimension and was here to devour him. No Ivalice! But Ramza had come to be fond of Relena and, in that he did not believe the own rubbish his mind came up with time and, time again. He fidgeted with his tunic so lost in thought he had not taken note of the delicate figure entering the perimeter. A soft hand touched Ramza's forearm. Startled he flinched away and a small squeak emitted from her tiny lips. Ramza was sorry he'd done that.

"So deeply sorry I intruded sir Ramza." he shook his head clearing it of prior thoughts.

" No, no be at ease! It was my fault I'm not usually so, so... the point is did I cause you any harm?" she shook her head side to side. "Good I'm glad. What is it you came here for?"

"Only some partial peace and quiet." Relena was wearing a flimsy white gown with a silver over coat. Her hair was wavy and loose, but those ice blue eyes sparkled with a million stars in their depths! "Much of my duties I have been thoroughly devoted to are complete. All that remains for me is to sign that treaty, and return home to Orlania." Ramza felt his heart sink though he knew not why. They barely knew one another. From what they did know Ramza was once a proud knight of a well-respected family, turned into a lowly heretic by a corrupted church. Relena was a princess of radiant beauty on a journey to relieve her people of oppression from and Empire that, they had never done wrong to. Topping off what Ramza knew was the magic ks Relena seemed to control. "Something ails you dearest Ramza." He shrugged it off.

"I just cannot stand days of completely gray skies. Rain at constant fall." Relena touched his arm so smooth and soft even through the fabric Ramza could feel her enticing heat.

"Why don't we join the rain then? We could chat among ourselves. I will tell you of Orlania and you can tell me all there is to know about your beautiful Ivalice." Relena had a way with words at least to him. If it wasn't her words it was her beauty.

Ramza smirked. "I suppose a small waltz in the rain could do no harm." Relena laughed and motioned him toward the doors.

So they walked side by side at a temperate speed down the halls, and stairwells. Past the finely lit chambers and, chapel rooms to the vast dining rooms to the side doors of the exquisite kitchen. They strode side, and side until they opened the double doors to the gardens. With a small smile they entered the rain. The garden was not as large. In fact it was barely the size of the dining room. It had a few rose bushes a fountain with a gold statue of Delita and marble walk way with a few crab apple trees. And there of course was green, green grass a few pansies of deep violet growing here or there still very few. Relena's small smile faded somewhat. Ramza turned and saw this, but could not understand it for the life of him.

"In my country our gardens are not as timid as this." The world seemed to be so very still. Silent except for gentle breaths and the rain. "The gardens seem to spiral around every corner of Orlania. They sparkle with mystifying magic ks that are as old as the world itself." Relena's eyes glazed over with many days, and nights of homesickness. Lust for the green trees and pink flowers she cared for so. "My country is full of greens and blues all so serene with majestic pinks and silvers. The Spiraling towers and shells all speak of ancient times when there would be nothing but a man, and his woman." Ramza looked onto her mesmerized "I truly do miss it from time to time."

"I know I have asked before but..." Ramza seemed nervous and Relena sensed it. "you have no betrothed back home do you?" she giggled not irritated in the least with his question.

"No sir Ramza. I have no one waiting back home for my return. Save my father and, my people." The wind brought forward more rain droplets. "They are all I have there besides the comfort of our gardens and cities."

"Ivalice is not as grand as your home sounds." Ramza changed the subject simply because their earlier discussion had dampened a seemingly light heart-ed mood. Relena stared at Ramza egging him on. "It;s full of hills, plains, plateaus and mountains with vast deserts and canyons. There are no gardens of greens or fountains of mystic blues and cities of pastel wonders. We are all blonde to brown-haired many of us with dark brown to onyx eyes. Then there are some who carry the blues of crystals and oceans. All pale skinned. None of various races all Hume. We are not made of as much variety and beauty as your homeland." Relena felt bad for making Ramza think and feel that way. He felt a feather light touch on his arm. It was her delicate hand on his cloaked limb.

"Forgive me. I meant to tell you of my wonders. Not make you think any less of your own." Ramza shook his head and took both Relena's hands in his as if to pray.

"No dear princess. Ivalice may have wonders but, to me they are merely a prison. A cage to bar us from other worlds that can hold just as much history and joy as our own shores do." They were soaked now and her eyes were heavy with an unseen desire as were his. "Ivalice was once far more beautiful. War and betrayal have left it to scorn other nations and peoples for thriving where we can no longer. Wars have tattered our country. It is a far rougher gem now due to all the chaos." Relena smiled softly and it warmed Ramza's heart. "I have no betrothed. If my family still held the same ranks it once did I suppose I might. But my heart would still not be free." Relena tilted her head to the side.

"I do not quite understand what you speak of?" Ramza chuckled and sighed his eyes distant as was his face.

"I have always felt out-of-place. Though I am noble born I was plagued with peasantry. Always hoping there was more to me than meets thy eyes. Perhaps not, it is always good to hope." He paused and went on dazzling Relena. "I feel somewhere in these vast worlds awaits the one my heart will always belong to. Like a ballad streaming through whispering winds, never to fade from time."

"I understand what it is you feel. I to have always felt such a way. I wish to be held by one and, that one alone until the mortality of this life takes us to our spirit world. Where we can rest in arms forever." Ramza stared into Relena's eyes. She into Ramza's and, the world faded away, and they felt drawn. But the spell was broken abruptly!

"Ah there you are fair princess!" Came Delita's unwanted bothersome reply. Relena instantly became skittish and, unceremoniously curtsied in the pouring rain. " I do hope he has not caused to much of a bother?"

Relena shook her black locks. "No great king. Ramza has been most kind and quite the company." Ramza felt out-of-place.

"Well I thank him for that but come! Let us dry you off and dress you in linens made for nobility!" Relena nodded and complied walking fast paced into the castle. Delita scoffed at Ramza and laughed cruelly. "What in Ivalice were you thinking Ramza?! Relena is royalty! How could you possibly think she would ever be drawn to you? Let alone qualify you as a comrade or ally?" Ramza sighed and turned away. Words were useless with Delita. Yet what Ramza found lying in the muddy grass would change his life forever more.

After Delita went inside Ramza bent over and picked up a small silver ring. The flowers were tiny made of finely crafted pearls and diamonds of a pastel pink color! The leaves of sweet emeralds. He examined it thoroughly. It was Relena's that was easy enough to define. He stood up and looked into a nearby window where he could see a petite figure overlooking him. Ocean blue swirled with questions while crystal blue smiled down at him. Had she planned it? In an instant that same small figure disappeared.. Solemnly Ramza trudged into the kitchens drenched and dirty. He was not tired just a mess.

Relena stood dressed in a distasteful crimson body hugging gown. There were even the most atrocious gloves that headed up to her elbows! The crimson choker clasped firmly around her swan like neck. Earrings like suns dancing on her lobes but she felt awful. Her front lock had been pinned up and puffed up to be traced into strands of braided hair all swept up into a neat pony tail. Her eyes were cautious as if she felt threatened by her exterior somehow. Padding of feet caught Relena's ears and she almost frowned when it was Ovelia whom entered. Relena had not been permitted near the queen until this very moment. Had not once been given any shred of a chance in speaking with Ovelia. Relena out of respect held Ovelia up high but, she did not know her to trust her. Relena had hoped it would be Val or Alma even Agrias! Ovelia draped A shimmering red shawl over the girls shoulders and rubbed her swollen abdomen affectionately.

"Red may not quite match your eyes but it pleases our king to see his colors proud and true on those he wishes to see fit as allies." Relena did not dare look upon Ovelia she felt it a sin. "My husband can be very persuasive when he wants something and apparently as you can see it tends to automatically becomes his." Again Ovelia rubbed her belly but, this time Relena felt the need to speak out.

"Tell me great queen. What exactly is the point of all this?" She spun round and faced Ovelia determined to understand exactly why she needed to be dressed so inappropriately. Ovelia smiled softly.

"To my King this is more than just friendship. This is destiny and like all his wildest conquests he always desires to party after a bit. So it seems. Besides a small dance or two will not break your perfection." Relena could not help but smile at the woman before her. Relena often felt lonely, Ovelia as well. It seemed they were two sides of a same coin. Mirror images in a sense. So lost in personal agony, and devotions they could never climb out. It was a mutual understanding for certain.

Side by side the two entered a vastly grand main hall! It was well-lit by bewitching candles and other magical trinkets. Dazzling music from all sorts of instruments! Of course there were many people mostly what Delita had nominated as nobility present. Relena felt awkward in the form fitting dress. It flared out at her feet like a mermaids' tail but was so tight her curves caught many eyes. Her exposed shoulders had tiny goose bumps and, she was so nervous. Ovelia was wearing her large but fancy ivory maternity gown, with red over coat. Her hair in a neat bun. Tiara sparkling in the nights lights! A kaleidoscope of colors. Delita bowed to Relena and so to, did all the nobles. Relena gave the most utterly elegant curtsey many had ever sen. It was true what many old blabbering men would say. A woman can turn many heads with a simple gesture.

"Tonight we shall celebrate an alliance with a fruitful ally!" The fruitful part caught many ears quirking a few eyebrows. "Tomorrow we shall sign a treaty and both worlds will again be as one! No longer strangers wallowing in tragedy but in brother and sisterhood!" Delita cheered and so his followers cheered. Relena nodded and graced them with her dutiful smiles waving ceremoniously. Delita clapped his hands together and smirked. "Come let us all dance!"

Ovelia sat sullenly beside Delita whom watched as Valera finally came to Relena's side and sat with her at a side table. Her eyes were ever watchful. Delita scoffed! If only it could be as simple as the oracle had proclaimed! But it was not.

"Do try to recall that she is a foreigner and, I am your wife. Whom is also about to be the mother of your first-born." He heard Ovelia chide. Delita chuckled.

"If I may say so it is merely coincidence you feel jealousy." Delita scoffed and turned from Ovelia. "Once we have our son my desire will again be all of you and none of any other." Ovelia sighed overwhelmed by his lies.

_'No you will merely kill me and replace my being with Relena in your bed. She will never have freedom nor choice again.'_

Ovelia thought this and wept as she watched the helpless princess smile at every passer-by. Until Ramza and, his comrades came in. Ramza always seemed to brighten Ovelia's mood and en-trance any who looked upon him in all his glory! Ramza stirred lustful emotions within Ovelia. One she wished could be quenched though never would be. That alone caused a somewhat sour frown o form on Ovelia's cherub face.

"So he arrives." Delita muttered. "Let the game begin" Ovelia worried for Ramza.

"May-hap you are thee jealous one my King." Ovelia ground out earning a sneer from Delita.

Ramza was decently dressed in a knights tunic with golden sash and lines down his breeches. Gold boots and tassels on his shoulders. An emblem of a white lion on his noble breast encased in blue flames awed many on-lookers. The symbol of house Beoulve. Agrias wore her usual only far more kept and Alma wore a dress Ovelia had given her a few short hours ago. It was slim but a light rosy pink to her ankles and little pink sandals that sparkled as she walked to and fro. Alma's hair was pulled into a sloppy braid but still elegant. Ramza searched the premises and smiled when he saw Relena. Relena returned the gesture and stood abruptly. Ramza gallantly approached whilst Ovelia smiled from where she sat. despite her hidden feelings for Ramza. Ovelia hoped perhaps by chance Ramza could save Relena from what she could not. Although some jealousy did sweep across her momentarily, but no! They were friends, she admired his purity. She envied that Relena was graced with such beauty and poise where as she was not. Envied that a man such as Ramza glanced at Relena in such a way! Where he never glanced at Ovelia in such.

_Could it be more than a fondness? Does Ramza desire her as more than such?_ Ovelia thought eyes moving between the two and watching their body language.

Relena smiled more brightly when Ramza held out a hand for her. "May I have this first dance milady? It will be much harder to find such comfortable company once they all gaze upon your perfect radiance." Relena giggled and, in spite of her ranks she took Ramza's hand with sheer joy in her heart! Laughter in her eyes!

"I will gladly take your hand! So long as the good sir does not mean to trip or plight me!" Ramza dazzled Relena with a witty grin and, she tripped over his foot only to be caught and, dipped even lower by him.

Ramza cornered Relena's ear and whispered "I may be a lowly outcast now, but once I was born of a noble house fit for breeding the most loyal knights in Ivalice! I will only trip or plight you if I so choose to my princess." Ramza sent chills down Relena's spine! His princess? She quirked and eyebrow however unnoticed it went. As though Ramza had not realized what in fact he had said either,or otherwise had intended to ignore it.

Ramza trailed over her hand in his to the dance floor and, the musicians began with a slow beat rhythm that allowed them more contact than most would have approved. Ramza hugged Relena's small frame to his. One hand-held hers the other held Relena's tiny waist whilst, her hands lay on that broad shoulder of his. They felt the beat change and, off they were twirling and whirling about the floors! Relena smiled and laughed as Ramza bent her low and, spun her slowly like a tango but not quite so. Relena felt carefree and light! Ramza amazed her senses with a glimpse of a different life that she would have only dream t of before. It was as though all their fears, prior engagements and lives had vanished! Tonight Ramza felt free oddly so.

Delita growled in fury! This was not what he had intended upon. Relena should be dancing the night away with Delita! Not Ramza a lowly outcast of society. Yet there she was dancing with Ramza. All eyes on them. Relena would smile and words would trail off his tongue. Yet no one knew what was said or even if words of endearment were passed. Suddenly the music changed and became far more upbeat! The other guests all began clapping and twirling with ease about their partners. So to Relena began her own steps and spun flawlessly next to Ramza. At some point the women went side to side with their men and took their hands to spin in then twirl back out until their bodies were pressed firmly against one another. Relena held in her breath at such a close contact with Ramza's firm battle worn body.

"Is there something wrong my princess?" Relena could not quite put her finger on it, but something had obviously changed in Ramza since their talk hours prior to the ball.

"Not at all.. I just can not help to feel a tad frightened. Uncertain." Ramza was looking down on Relena and, it made every inch of her skin quiver. But why?

"Frightened? I can assure you princess I will never harm you." Relena shook her head frantically. The music changed it was slow now easy for talking.

"I am not afraid that you will harm me ser Ramza. More so I feel unnerved. My status has limited my audiences as well-being physical closeness to any.. I am embarrassing myself."" Ramza grinned at Relena. Tonight he seemed whimsical, carefree even. Like a young school boy, dancing with his sweetheart.

"Well my princess there is a first for everything in this world of ours." One last sweep across a dance floor. A hand clutched at Relena's exposed shoulder. It tore them apart.

"Forgive my intrusion. If I may the princess Relena should come sit awhile beside the queen and I." Relena shrugged and gave Ramza's arms a tight squeeze before releasing and following after her superior.

Ramza sat beside Agrias her face contorted in anger. "Do well to justify yourself else where! She is of regal of noble blood!" Relena could be seen sullen across the way. "A princess has no use of mere peasants nor outcasts such as us. We after all are pawns used for play of the game fields. Maybe not as much as she but, enough to know where we belong. I understand how you feel but, please do not embarrass yourself my friend. A princess and heretic is a mockery. An illusion." Ramza nodded and opened his hand. There lay Relena's ring sparkling and calling for a purpose. Ramza knew in his heart, Relena meant to drop it. This made something within Ramza's heart pulse long , long-lost ballad. Distant memory.

* * *

Many hours later found them signing papers that legalized a treaty of alliance and peace. It had been long years since such a thing existed between the two. Now again it would take shape and perhaps not be so cast aside like their forefathers had done. Relena wore a simple blue gown. The one Ramza had bought her. She felt much more comfortable wearing these rags rather than Delita's riches. Her hair was neatly braided and, as she sat there finalizing her peoples future something tugged at her insides. A feeling of deep sorrow. Delita smirked triumphantly! This was all going as planned! Way to easily.

"All done." Relena said quietly. Valera touched her shoulder soothingly.

"Thank you my dear! This is what both our worlds have waited for! I can most definitely assure you." Relena nodded at Delita as he took the papers, and had the scribes take them away.. "So for how much longer will we have the pleasure of you stay with us?" She thought a moment.

"If it does appease the great King I would stay awhile longer. Such time I will enjoy Ivalice to my best efforts. After a short time pass I would travel home to Orlania." Delita nodded but inside he felt a tad doubtful about Relena leaving at all. Not after what he planned. "As my departure rises forth I would take with me the lord Ramza Beoulve and his comrades for safe traveling across the way." Delita grunted.

"Would you not feel safer in the company of my imperial guards?" Relena shook her head.

"I would most enjoy and, be more comfortable with Ramza. He did after all bring me to your palace unharmed." Delita frowned but agreed to her desires. After all it was best to agree than disagree and lose her trust.

* * *

Some time later that eve Relena wandered the fake garden alongside her guardian. She pulled a leaf from one of the newly planted oak trees and sighed as she let it drop plucking another in its wake. Relena placed it carefully to her mouth and blew. The sweet whistling of a reed flute! Relena had often times walked in her gardens being told that the simplest of flutes could call a man or lover to your side for life. False pretenses of being young. She played for a while and sighed letting that fall from her fingers as well. The wind blew gently brushing through her braid and dress. Valera stood silent watching her princess in a way a mother would a child.

"Where did you learn to play a reed like that?" Came the perky sweet voice of Alma. Alma was wearing her usual pink dress and boots hair loose today. It blew swiftly in such a breeze.

Relena folded her hands. "I was taught many years ago by man we called the wanderer. Often times I called him by fond names I created." Relena smiled at the fond memory.

/ Relena was standing in an over sized gown so small perhaps only five. Her black curls were neatly arranged but her eyes glowed with the innocence of youth. The trees were sparkling but one would always remain different from the rest. A weeping willow with leaves so tender they blew away frantically in the lightest of breezes. Relena's pudgy cheeks were rosy in the spring time air but, he laughed and smiled down at her. He was tall battle worn but still handsome. He had the ocean's eyes and blonde hair with a white scruffy beard! He wore a noblemen dressings and hair neatly pulled back. He was gentle but brave. He was strong and wise. He taught her much that day.

"Today darling I will teach you the ways of a reed flute." Relena gazed up with huge eyes. He chuckled. "Have no fear darling! It is quite simple I have taught a select few this treasure and they keep it safe." Carefully he plucked a leaf from a branch of the willow and blew softly. It played the simplest of sounds but, one that made her gurgle in delight! "There now you try!" As Relena did she made the sound perfectly! he patted her head affectionately. "One day the sound of this reed will bring to you a whole new meaning of life. I know this because, it has done such a thing for me."

There were no diplomas. No medals of honor. Just the wind and reeds gentle music fluttering through the crisps air. Relena cooed delighted by such a mystical tune!

"I want to play forever!" she shrieked in joy much like any child her age would. He laughed lightly.

"One day, you will play and sing for all to listen!" He said picking Relena up, causing more fits to flutter about! He hugged Relena and ran a hand through her black curls. "One day my darling you will become a Queen and have a King at your side. I promise you he will show affection, loyalty and love. He will listen as you play and never betray you."/

"It was not unusual for a man such as he to be there one day and, begone next. He was a sweet man. Filled with wisdom we may never know. I truly missed him when it was he left." Alma sighed.

"I learned to plays reeds from my father. He never told me that he had others who knew our secret only that it was a secret few knew. So when I was bottled up in a monastery I taught the reeds to sweet Ovelia! Ovelia so loved the sound and since then has been a dear friend. We both knew solitary confinement was a burden that scarred us for life. It was nice having one another. I do not miss such solitude, being locked away from all you know and love. Locked away from the world. No, I would never re-live such a feat."

Relena understood now why all the traveling did not affect Alma. It was breath-taking for her! Alma was resilient but, to have been so guarded must have been frustrating. Now with nothing but the wind in her hair, Alma was free. Difference between them may have been the worlds they were born into, but that was as far as these lines were drawn. Beyond that they were intermingling. Their souls were already bound to this world caged like wild animals ready for the slaughter of a long awaited feast. Once this world had finished with them it was over. Relena moved closer to Alma and grasped her hand in a friendly way. If anything it was a gesture of understanding, endearment. Alma smiled back at her new-found friend. It was not expected and, there would be nothing to hold them back. Only the mortality of this lifetime.

"Such a friendship is often hard to come by, in our worlds Alma." Relena began smiling fondly.

Alma inched closer. "Such a friendship is a rare treasure for those like yourself. I am no longer noble born...I can still give much for those I care after."

Relena nodded and together they watched such a quiet day ease past into oblivion. Coming to an understanding even in such a silence. To many times had such a world torn apart lovers and friends. Brothers and sisters at war. In finding another you could trust whole heartedly sacrifices must be made. Even the smallest of them could mean a lifetime of companionship and security. A world such as theirs was treacherous. Sweet that they an odd pair make a bond of friendship to last ages from now.


	7. The Princess,The Queen and the Knight

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters place or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

dream

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Princess,The Queen and the Knight**_

_"Two flames that burn ever strong. One will dull out and cease to be. The other will soil a land with flame and endless will be the beauty of it's embers' dancing children. I have lived long and seen many things. Tis sad to watch women fight women for men. Yet in a twisted reality they see flaws in the other that sparks confidence in themselves. I will live to keep what I know in memories such as these dumbfounded old words. I cannot fully say what I learn is true but, what I do know is that a woman will look to another woman and cry out for fear of what is about. So a hand will be laid to play a part and they will stride side and side until shadows creep and both die out. However..A woman scorned will plight thee! Her wicked ways will puppeteer many a man and woman. A fiery dance between two women at war."_

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a Knight Chapter 9 "Fiery women"_

* * *

The world was silent except for the lovely singing of princess Relena. Her hair was loose and she sat in the small garden of Zeltennia. She sang of prophecies and worlds of old but, strangely the winds told more than her voice had. It carried through the palace to the ears of men and back again. Val stood behind her some few paces away. Always by her royal ones side it seemed. But this day Agrias joined the lone Viera. Agrias wore her usual as did the Viera and Relena. But something caught them astray. Agrias was not as moody or silent as she had been. In fact Agrias had tried igniting a conversation between herself and Relena many a time. Finally it had ended at least the attempts for now so that they could be blessed with the beauty her voice brought on. The trees though few bustled in cheer and the flowers and, shrubs sung along to her melodic voice. The ground seemed to move in time with the beat. Everything vibrated with life!

"Quite lovely is she not Agrias?" Agrias spun and inhaled when she saw Ovelia. Queen of all Ivalice. "hmm?..you seem upset Agrias. Not happy to see me old friend?" Was Ovelia's mocking response. They knew each other well enough that mockery was not frowned upon.

"It's not that! I just had not expected you to join our company. Nor of the princess especially in your condition, my Queen." Agrias said with crazy antics not like her at all. She seemed flustered and anxious now that Ovelia was around her. Valera stared from the corner of her eye noting that Relena had stopped singing as soon as Ovelia spoke. It seemed when Ovelia made herself known Relena became stiff and moody.

"Well I was always a bit different compared to other nobles was I not?" Agrias nodded and stepped back when she felt Relena advance toward them. Ovelia straightened her posture, the long maternity gown swaying in a gentle breeze as did her red shawl. "Princess Relena I have not truly had the pleasure of your company. Though I must say dancing our royal halls floors with one of Ramza's rank was both brave and noble. Few remain who respect Beoulve." Relena gave an awkward smile.

Her ebony hair swayed and Val twitched at the change in her lady's aura. "I dare say we have not had such pleasures. Ramza if I may, is no more of lower level than you or I." Stunned Agrias simply walked away and oddly enough so did Val. True she went only as far as the doors but it was still a fair distance. The tension is what drove them away. Best to not be amongst any crossfires.

The whole of the somewhat garden shifted not by magics or fate just in feeling. The vines climbed steadily up the castle walls to peak at pillars and flag poles holding up high the signature of the almighty king. The sky was coveted by very few clouds but enough to hide the early sunlight from time to time. At a stand still or so it felt.

"I meant not to encourage a rise in you dear princess. Forgive my misplaced words on the matter. I do care so for Ramza. He is quite a dear, dear friend." Her face contorted whether from her raging hormones or lack of control it contorted into dangerous territory. "I do however want to say it would be best for you and, your people if you leave Ivalice immediately! To leave well enough alone"

"Why do you believe this great queen? Mine does not have it in their hearts to betray and persecute." Ovelia smiled.

"I meant no insult but, trust me when I say this. My husband is a menace and will use what ever measures he can to persuade you and, yours into a position that suites him. Reaping all benefits so to say. In his wake of malice there will be no mercy. Do well to stride out those oak doors. Return home where you are safest. I say this with deep needs to protect you and myself. Go home to your people, to your pristine walls and bed. Nurture what kingdom and hopes you have. Stay here and forever be condemned" Relena quirked an eyebrow. What ever did Ovelia mean?

"I have no worry of your husband great queen. In fact I choose carefully my standings when I am accompanied by him. Do well great queen to not judge or underestimate me. I may seem small and timid, however I can assure you..." She paused. "I am not one you or Delita should trifle with. Now if you will excuse me I am needed elsewhere..." With that said Relena gracefully stormed off. Ovelia laughing soundly behind her retreating form.

"Hah-aha! Oh great princess! I do so hope you can as gracefully recall let alone choose your standings, when it comes to Ramza Beoulve as well." Relena placed a booted foot deep into the muddy grounds. "I see it in him as I do with you. Ah yes! A tiny ember seeking to become a flame then a wildfire! I to once felt the strength of his fires! It tickled me to feel drawn to one such as he. We are princesses! Royalty by birth and placed on a pedestal that not many men can grab hold of and touch at whim. Yet Ramza!" Ovelia said this with much delight that Relena they say nearly spun about and struck her rather forcefully! "Ramza to was of noblest blood, betrayed and left to rot by all he trusted. So much so like I once had been. Ramza is worth far more than any mere princess such as you or I. He deserves the resting place of a god after what he has endured. It will be my duty as his queen to ensure that he be kept from deceitful women that would rot away his hopes for love and peace. Ramza is a relic princess. A person of great importance and he needs not to be set astray by the likes of you. I would be damned before I see him stricken down by any woman, especially one who by all means is so far from grasp it is tantalizing to him. Tormenting." Relena stormed off. "No woman such as ye deserve Ramza."

Ovelia smiled ruefully. In the end perhaps she would suffer for such atrocities. However soon death would come to her.

* * *

The wastelands were frigid as the oncoming winter began its' boastful descent. If any had ever seen these lands they would find that only the ever growing black city filled with demons and outcasts held any life let alone noise. So the tiny dark villagers no city folk! They went to and fro. Up and down all keeping warm by millions of little fires. Inside the cold tower of the lord himself he sat eating delicious meats and stews along with tantalizing wines from Orlania! Since the princess had left the king had forfeited much of the northern lands to keep his capital and the most precious cities free from oppression. All the people had moved south at the cost of leaving their life long homes. He sat and chuckled as he fattened on their grown foods and livestock. Millions of herbs and beverages at his personal display now.

"tell me old friend what havoc is being wrought in Ivalice? Has Delita agreed to the terms well?" he said drool dripping from the corner of his wide open mouth to the plate below.

A strong-looking fellow this friend was and he shifted forms abruptly then back again. "The king will always agree if his people are safe. It is the princess that I feel will not do as we have instructed to both sides. Princess Relena after all has been kept out of the loop. All that remains is to destroy the current pawn and unborn then we can place Relena into full submission. Then we can finally do what the dark one has instructed of us when both lands are in complete control."

The air about intensified and electrified. "Yes we must hurry and collect the twelve. Only then will our sacred one show herself in human form. Once sought out we will swoop in and claim our prize!" He stood from his seat and approached a large planetarium touching a few nicknack's. "When the sun and moon align ever so perfectly the sacred one will be revealed. Unfortunately the thirteenth stone must be destroyed or the entire plan is shot to the fires of hell!" The other nodded. "Hurry dear friend! Before we go to far and have little time left." The other bowed and drifted off.

* * *

Whether Ovelia had enjoyed it or not Relena had still stayed within Zeltennia. Sadly the time of Sagittarius had come faster than any had anticipated. Fortunately Ovelia had finally convinced Relena that she should sooner rather than later be on her merry way. So on the first eve of Sagittarius Relena, and the others packed themselves up onto beautiful Red Chocobos! Cloaked in the finest of furs that Delita could find Relena sat casually atop the red bird with her guardian dressed in her apparel bestowed by Ramza. A light snow began to fall. Delita of course was the first to say his personal goodbyes. Prior to Relena's departure.

/Relena was sitting alone in the tiny apartment, she had been given for such a prolonged stay in Ivalice. Relena had hoped to have been home by now. But fate had decided otherwise. In the past few months she had averted her gaze from Ramza only to have him find her at the most opportune moments and sweep her off her feet. At every twist or turn he was there! So those gazing watchful eyes of Ovelia were always there! He would constantly be a source of comfort and she enjoyed his company thoroughly. True they were so different so new to one another, still Relena could not help but be drawn into Ramza's certain presence. So as Relena fidgeted the day away Delita abruptly came trouncing into her apartment. For once Valera was not with Relena. For once she was out getting the tiny princess a bite to eat. He came and placed a strong hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit perturbed but calmed as best she could.

He was wearing a blazing red tunic with gold strapping's and boots. His long red cape tagged along behind his buttocks and laid smoothly over stiff shoulders. Piercing brown-red eyes stared into her reflection. "So I hear that you must be on your way home to Orlania? I had hoped this would not come we do so love your delectable company."

"My people have waited far too long to have me return great King. Tis essentially,..necessary even I follow the sea home from once I came." Delita nodded and Relena stood to face him even at her smaller height. Of all people only two ever made Relena nervous, shaky. Delita was one of them. Not in the best of ways. Slithering like a snake in water Delita had Relena trapped between him and, her mirror. Relena panted out of nervousness. She had attempted as best she could to avoid Delita. Where Relena failed with Ramza she had succeeded with Delita. But it only increased his desire to devour Relena. Delita was a man after all. One that enjoyed the hunt and manipulation of others. The stillness seemed to crack and shatter under his heavy touch and heated gaze. Relena was dressed in thin linens having not the urge to walk from her room. Relena was far to home sick. It had sunken in days prior. Slowly his hands reached out and touched her angelic face and Delita sighed heavily.

"You have no idea how hard to get you can be. I am a very powerful man and you are quite lucky to have me as an ally." Relena's somewhat wavy hair scrunched as Delita grabbed it. "You have escaped me princess. The thought of your departure beckons me to secure a relationship with you and all the world." As he said this Delita attempted to close in on Relena's rose lips. Still Relena evaded Delita's devilish grasp. Dodging a bullet per say..

"Dear great King, under any other circumstances your offer of unity would most likely been thought over by my king... However, you married into royalty and have a queen of noble blood whom is due with your kin any fairly soon now... So I will graciously decline and, dress to depart homeward this day." Relena slipped out and Delita grunted angrily. Her heart raced dramatically.

"Perhaps it is not the idea of my wife that clouds your choice in unity, sweet one. Perhaps, a valiant out cast has coveted your heart and, stolen your judgment." Relena's stride faltered. True over the many months they shared she had enjoyed Ramza's company but, had she ever truly thought on him in that sense? Yes! Of course she had!

/The sky appeared clouded with dark grays. Winds that swept away the autumn leaves. October had come and gone in a mere blink of an eye. The vines darkened and the gardens died. Winter was coming faster than autumn had anticipated. The colors would change and death would conquer until the sweet lilac and rains of spring leaped forward to renew all life. Relena sat wearing a heavy cloak over the blue peasant dress. Her hair was pinned up into a messy braid, tendrils whipping at her face from the frosty breeze. This weather was malevolent.

Relena had sent Valera off on an, errand along with Agrias whom come to decide she would return to Orlania and, stand as second guardian of Relena. It had dampened the friendship between Ramza and herself. They constantly bickered about his growing relationship with Relena. Relena had thought it best they go together into Lesalia to retrieve a copy of the alliance treaty Delita's bookkeepers had created. So she sat alone on anything she could find hoping today of all days thus far Relena would not be a burden to any. Yet Her relentless tries to evade Ramza had gone on deaf ears. There Ramza was beside her like always. Ramza felt drawn by something unseen to her side.

"You may find this hard to believe but, I did send them off. They were sent away to leave me be as I will so rudely request of you ser Ramza." Ramza chuckled. Relena was short tempered today possibly due to Ovelia's nagging and complaints directed toward Relena's growing infatuation with Ramza. Which were also seemingly triggered within Agrias as well now.

"I mean not to cause troubles my princess. I meant only to thank you for relieving me of the horrid tantrums Agrias throws far to often!" Relena actually smiled at that. "You shouldn't let Ovelia bother you so... She has been under a lot of stress and," Ramza clenched his fists tightly. "Some of that has naught to do with the unborn. Most of it has always been and will be the manipulation of Ovelia's life. Ovelia is a friend. One I was sympathetic towards for she had been betrayed and used to the limit of her potential. Even now Delita twists and contorts Ovelia, until she hangs dry and spent. She knows something." Relena's eyes darted. "Ovelia knows something Delita plans to do." Ramza's eyes were dark and deep. "Delita has hurt Ovelia and , for that one day he shall pay dearly." Relena stood and touched Ramza's gloved hand softly.

The air was chilled and frigid to the bone! Ramza felt safe and endearing. Relena smiled as she played with his hand. It was gloved but firm and worked to the brink of insanity. Finely honed and skilled with sword he was just as she secretly were with magi ck. Relena's face was chilly but serene, his just as toned and handsome as any girl in the guilds would recall.

"You care greatly for her ser Ramza." There was jealousy etched in those words though she may never have admitted it. Etched with sadness. "So much so...I dare say you were once in love with her?" It was a question not a statement.

Ramza chuckled slightly amused. "No. I have never loved in all my years alive." His eyes were glossy and Relena held Ramza's hand in hers like they had known each other for decades. Relena in truth felt sorry for Ramza. She to had never known love. "I guess it is not always meant for a man of my circumstance."

Relena felt him let go and her heart froze. "It is in the gods hands sir Ramza. We shall hopefully find love one day. In a different place and time." He smiled at her and she him brushing past his arm as she slid inside the castle.

"Another time or place my princess." /

Relena was infuriated and turned to glare at Delita. "This is the last time for many moons I will see you great King. Due well to erase such insults and jealous tongue when next we meet." /

All there was now was to leave for Warjilis. In her cloak was a letter to Ramza from Ovelia. Relena had found it one morning while strolling through the library. She planned on giving it to Ramza but, could not find courage to do so. Ramza nodded and they were off at quite a fast speed! As Delita watched Relena leave he smirked grimly. The oracle standing behind him and Ovelia inched forward somewhat.

"This will not be the last of her my King! The great spirits say she is in your grasp. We merely have to play a few more well dealt hands so to speak.." Delita nodded and escorted his bride inside her eyes on Relena's retreating form.

"Be safe sweet princess. What it is you carry bears nothing for Ramza." Ovelia whispered dreading her life inside the castle from then on.

They rode onward leaping over rivers and tall hills. Bounding through forests and soft meadows. Sleeping here and there. Eating only what they could afford to buy. Which thankfully was plenty. However on every rest Agrias grew testy, anxious. She would not allow even a friendly conversation between Ramza and Relena. That was how it was to be in Agrias' mind. Alma was the only company besides Valera that was permitted. It dampened Relena's mood. Ramza rarely talked the travel to Warjilis. He was lost in thought and nervous to be leaving Ivalice like he had promised the princess. The winter had set in by the time they reached the port city. So much so that they had to wait two weeks to sail homeward for the princess. If they had not taken the extra roads and walkways here for safety they would have sailed by now. Still that very same Bangaa appeared and greeted most happily.

"It isss good to seeee you again milady!" He greeted escorting her and, the others on board his massive cherry wood ship, decorated with tapestries of Orlania and bark of sakura for flooring. The wood spoke in a soft hum to those that listened. All around it echoed with life!

They sailed into the night. Stars striving to shine through the dark winter clouds. Relena stood beside Valera on deck, her face calm and happy. The wind was chilly but, Relena was not cold. The floor was icy but, she did not fall. Instead Relena played with a starlight she had created in the palm of her hands. Happy to finally be going home. Relena was glad to have Agrias. They talked very little yet somehow understood one another in a sense. Duty wise that is. Tonight Relena wanted for herself. This Valera could sense. Starlight sparkled within Relena's fingers and palms. Quite a gift she used rarely. One Valera had watched Relena use multiple times over many years time.

"Home waits patiently milady. Perhaps it can wait awhile longer for your heart to return as well?" Relena paused the light dissipating. She looked toward where the helm was and so stood Ramza his back to Relena, as he continued talking casually with the Bangaa. Agrias had ordered no interaction. Prohibited it but..Valera was easier to handle and knew no harm could come of it. So as predictable as Relena was Valera watched her dear princess wander off to Ramza and smiled as he turned and, met Relena half way. They sat and talked awhile like two shooting stars that had lost their way, yet seemingly found it when they came to each other. The stars reeled and a fire burned ever brighter. The letter was still with Relena yet she would not give it to Ramza. Not now. Ramza sat with Relena on a barrel of ale. He had never quite spoken much. With Relena? they went on and on about everything. The trip, sights or smells. Sometimes about foods and likes or dislikes. But mostly now about homes and families. Dreams and beliefs they shared, or often times had.

Ramza grinned at a comment and touched Relena's hand fondly. "I think my life may have turned out very different had my father never died nor...my mother. It has always been my father's duty to serve and it was once mine. Now I struggle to decide where I stand and what is right and wrong. Until our church finally fell and, I met you nothing seemed in place." Relena gave Ramza a tap causing him to chuckle calmly.

"I believe dearest Ramza, that we have truly begun to understand one another. That we are companions in a sense. I thank the goddess for meeting you thus far. You truly have proven there is hope in the hearts of man. A hope I thought would be lost forever once before." Ramza leaned over and Relena followed but, this was not the time nor place. Agrias came and pulled Relena away ferociously! Her eyes were hot and maddening! Relena felt Agrias' grip pinch slightly. Ramza's face fell. The worst was coming that he knew for certain. Once started Agrias would be a juggernaut of chaos! Verbally and emotionally, not so much physically.

"I asked you...no scratch that ordered you to stay away from the princess Ramza!" Not thinking Agrias shoved Relena behind her at least to be caught by Alma whom held Relena in gentle arms. "This is not what I call obedience! Stay away from the princess Ramza. This is my final warning"

"You have reacted irrationally Agrias! We are conversing as old friends would. There is absolutely no harm in that!" Agrias growled at Ramza's bark!

"Relena is a princess! There are millions of things wrong with that Ramza! Millions of things wrong with how close you both were! How dare you!" Relena's eyes watered and, she pulled away from Alma running down into the lower rooms where they slept. Embarrassed by such a display of disrespect toward herself. Agrias spun and found only Valera stood there shaking her head. Both doe like eyes of coal were angered. Instead of announcing this she walked off after her princess. The source of all Valera's life and soul. Agrias felt bad but, it had to be done. "Forgive me Ramza. I am doing what is best for Relena...You need no other explanation besides this."

"No Agrias, I believe you're afraid that you'll fail again. That you will fail and allow the same fate to become hers as did Ovelia's. Sadly I am not Delita. I have the purest of intentions when it comes to Relena. So please do well to recognize and remember that. We have been friends an awfully long time, fought side and side. You know I mean no harm." Defeated Ramza walked off toward the helm and the red Bangaa hissed at the holy knight.

Winds blew a ghastly thing they were! Strong winds would bring much snow. They would need sail faster to escape blizzards and other storms at sea. Agrias went below deck and found that Valera waited for her. The Viera snarled and laid on her cot. The cherry wood door swung open and Alma sighed laying on her cot as well. Relena sat staring off through their lower windows.

_Approach with caution! Agrias thought._

"Princess Relena please forgive my reaction. I was only trying to help you. To protect you."

"Well so far you've done nothing but control me knight Agrias. Protection is best left in Valera's care." Relena stared up her eyes misty. "So please let me alone. Protect if you must but, learn one thing...I choose whom I wish to be a friend, a foe , ally or guardian! I may be restricted from a lover or husband, but I am still allowed to feel. To make my own choices!" Relena's eyes watered and she felt angry, sad. "I am a prisoner, but no matter how my royal blood is turned no one will ever have permission nor authority to tell me how to feel! So please just go for now. Leave me be..."

Agrias made for the tiny door and paused. "I have nothing I can say to what you have spoken. Perhaps we are not so different, you and I. Main difference is I chose to run away from all I knew and serve under a banner I had not been born with. We both have similar lives. I just had more nerve, or fear to run from it where you had no choice." Relena sobbed harder.

* * *

_"Every story has a beginning a middle and end. This one we both know has no no end. As many believe to be true. A goddess and her knight of virtuous Love! Stray not but hold tight to the one another. Stay close to which you are bound to and by. For on the shores of sea and star shall walk the sun and moon. Side and side. Heart to heart."_

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a Knight "Chapter 11 Shores"_

* * *

_StarBorn: fixed up another as best i could next chapter will return shortly!  
_


	8. The Used and, User

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters place or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

~dream~

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Used and the User**

"_When first I looked upon Orlania the world was in a state of fear much as it soon will be. It is on this very soil of such a brave world that our sins began. The most distinct relic that can be linked to an impeccable sin is its' inconceivable spiraling tower into oblivion! Men have sought its' higher power only to run mad with, corruption then soon after die. I have spoken peace with my demons. Though they shall forever follow me, I dare say they cannot harm this mortal form any longer. To savor a glimpse of Orlania means I covet such sins. That which has controlled me since my youth. Still humanity will move forward to its celestial shores and corrupt them. An angel will then come and that which is good shall be replenished. The devouring shall immediately follow. For Ivalice is the devourer. Orlania the devoured. Upright will thy Angel's hand be to smite thy enemy!"_

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a Knight_

_Chapter 12 "The Devourer"_

* * *

Ovelia lay in agonizing pain! Near the end of Sagittarius she went into labor. Yet the pain and enduring was far more than Ovelia had initially bargained. Clerics were aligned and dutiful spreading blessings. Mid wives worked tirelessly to help their Queen. All that mattered was getting the babe out in one piece. Ovelia gritted her teeth and bared down! Wailing mercilessly! So high-pitched it was that when Delita entered he indeed winced. Ovelia spat at him. More out of immediate irrationality than anything else. He chuckled and wiped it aside watching her grind down, push and shout!

"Soon darling, soon our son will enter Ivalice and all will be well!" Delita exclaimed merrily.

Ovelia scoffed refocusing on her task at hand. Birthing her first-born, which she knew to be a son. The sun had set long ago and as it did she barked out a yell that many across the borders could claim to hear. Then a baby's cry filled the perimeter. Full of promise and joy. Delita patted her head as if she were an ever loyal pet that had done exactly as its' master had instructed. Which to Ovelia's dismay she had. The head cleric bowed placing the well cleaned infant into Delita's arms.

"Congratulations my King! Ivalice has a son!" There it was. Sour words that sealed Ovelia's damnation.

"A son my queen! Did you hear? We have an heir to sit the throne of Ivalice. Once we are dead and gone." Ovelia wheezed laying back to relax. "A son" Delita repeated rocking the babe to sleep, halting its; cries.

"Wh...what..what shall he be named?" Ovelia squeaked!

Delita pondered then chuckled in a gleeful mannerism. "His name shall be...Aarron! Aarron Atashcka Heiral!" with a name in place Ovelia knew her death would soon follow. Not here perhaps not quite so soon, but it was coming. With her dead and gone Delita could conquer over precious Relena. Then he would have power of both worlds. A blood line to mark a new era! Ovelia only hoped Relena would be clever enough to out wit Delita. That Relena would find a way out of Delita's hold, unlike Ovelia.

Many moons later they arrived to a thriving port in the capital of all Orlania! Relena stood far from everyone else, save Valera. She felt It would be best and soften the blow for the inevitable parting to follow them. Very few reasons existed for Ivalicians to stay in Orlania. Still Relena felt a swooping gut wrenching pain! Something was amiss how certain this idea was she did not know. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony-tail; her clothes worn but, only from lack of cleaning. Certainly she'd receive time enough to bathe before an, audience with the king as well as new clothes. He was after all the lady-ships father. Relena's liquid blue eyes were not so bewildering. The demeanor of a worn princess had settled in. Once completely docked Imperial guards swarmed the harbor and saluted to their beloved princess. That same political figure Relena had stood beside at the start of her vigorous journey bowed at the waist to her.

"Tis good to see you again my-lady. We have prayed solely for your safe return! As well as peace and good fortune." Relena smiled patting his shoulder.

"I myself am pleased to be home Nathaniel. Pleased and successful. Your prayers were not spoken in vain." Nathaniel straightened a wide adoring grin spreading across his features.

"We knew you would succeed my lady! Come let us take you and your company to wash and dress, accordingly!" Relena giggled and hooked her arm with Nathaniel's.

They were all boarded on to a large white float pulled by twin white Chocobos with sea green eyes. Their painted feathers awed many a viewer. The pastels, greenery, and water falls flowing through such a lush city took Ramza's breath away! Sure he had seen many wonders; searched through dark tombs for mysterious relics. But this? This was far more than he had fully and truly ever expected to bargain for! Relena leaned forward bowing to her great people. Alma was so overwhelmed hot tears tumbled down her pale rosy cheeks. Valera smirked and patted Alma's head affectionately.

"Welcome to Orlania my esteemed guests!" as Relena spoke the grand pastel tapestries fell and, rice, cherry petals, confetti flew through the air! All the thousands of chapels, shops, inns, houses and apartment complexes glittered under a blue shaded sun. Streets finely paved as they were led to a bathing chamber beside a well lit inn called 'Fortuus'(meaning Strength in Latin). Ramza was led on by the Bangaa as they all were and Nathaniel. The bathing house was in a well secluded area specifically for travelers to get a decent amount of privacy (few as they were). Whether foreign or of another city. It was two hundred feet around with, separate bathing for men and women as well as separate dressing rooms and of course a pantry for wash supplies; sakura soaps and such. The floor was pale blue, the walls green decorated with pink vines and flowers. A dragon spewed water into the men's side; a swan into the women's. The pools were ten feet by five feet with marble white steps and flooring; four feet deep at most. Fortuus was decent. Of course they were ready for Relena's return and had stocked a well-rounded wardrobe. Normally Relena would bathe in private royal chambers, with various handmaidens. Exceptions were made for this one and only time they say.

"This is where I shall leave you to freshen up dear princess." Nathaniel bowed. Relena smiled and thanked both Nathaniel and the Bangaa. The inn keeper bowed following Relena's steps back into her work place.

Ramza stood waist deep in the bath's warm tranquil waters. The sound of ever running water soothed his weary mind. He scrubbed through his thick mane and, sighed as the suds and sores washed away. Ramza thought back upon their sail, such a journey to this phenomenal place! It had been unique, stressful even. A princess with a quite seductive ancient magi ck power; and her female Viera guardian. Combined with a long forgotten continent, and country. All of it was majestic in a twisted way. Ramza began wondering why Agrias had been so harsh; when-

He heard the sweet soothing voice of Relena. In the bathing chamber Ramza had heard Relena sing a sweet rhythmic tune. One Ramza could never forget even if he had tried. All of those precious lyrics were sweet representing their long journeys to such a position. Assuming it safe Ramza began exiting the pool going for the wardrobes, and dressing rooms. To his very eyes there Relena stood drenched as much as Ramza could tell from her backside. Long ebony hair flowing over Relena's shoulders down her back into the water. It cascaded over every tight petite curve. Alma bathed along with said princess. She of course ever modest wore her under dresses and slips. Alma's blonde tresses were loose and dampened. Relena giggled splashing water on Alma receiving the same antics in turn from her dear friend. They acted like small school lasses! Ramza felt like butter at the sight and sound. Soon however he heard a voice that pushed him backward. That voice was Agrias.

"Quit stalling and dress! This is not how a princess should behave! I know it is harsh since you're finally home but please! Do try and contain yourself so that this meeting is over with." Relena sighed and started outward Alma following after unperturbed by Relena's nudity. Ramza's breath hitched as he caught a rare glimpse! Relena's side from shoulder to naval bare but, cloaked by dark locks. Still the swell of her breast could clearly be seen! Ramza felt his blood burning beneath the surface and went to dress rather hastily. Tormented by the images he saw. In a deliciously desirable way.

A few hours later they arrived at the palaces beautiful stones where inside stood a grand throne room; its' King in waiting. All were dressed as they had been except for Relena. Relena;s hair was in a messy tail. Her dress a savage blue with a plunging neckline and silver trimming, with wide sleeves and skirt; flat silver shoes and earrings as beautiful as her crystal eyes! She was more alert now, smiling as Ramza beheld the ancient spiraling tower and the ever gorgeous starlight gardens. As they walked the beautiful stairs Ramza saw silver specks float from the beauteous Sakura trees of the lush garden paradise, moon flower petals wisping by and a lake.

"The starlight gardens. Breached during the Zodiac War. Once haled most heavenly and, kept as is. For they were of the gods they say. Far more a relic than much of our kingdom. Thousands of years old..Tis known." Relena replied sweetly.

"tis gorgeous my princess." Ramza replied back absentmindedly.

Relena nodded smiling more affectionately as they passed. "yes, very beautiful and mysterious."

Inside it was as it always had been endless in color and vibrancy! The king dressed in a deep blue habit with silver crown. His old worn gray eyes lit up at first glance of Relena. He abruptly stood incapable of resisting his only child any longer. With a vastly swift movement he embraced his daughter's petite exquisite frame to his awfully large one.

"Welcome home beloved daughter!" On cue Relena stepped back extending her hand to the others beside herself. Valera bowed and with a smug grin stepped aside. That's when their eyes met.

There stood lady Agrias her blue eyes like sapphires; blond hair a washed and dressy braid; tan but, dressed in a beautiful blue outfit of imperial sources. His heart nearly stopped though none could have heard such a thing, nor have sensed it. Agrias had felt it rather than heard it. All eyes turned to Agrias. Relena impishly scoffed. Agrias had been relentless most recently in her pursuit to destroy any relationship Relena could salvage with Ramza; or Alma for that matter. Too bad the one true princess Agrias had served married such a man and had been used so horribly. T'was bad luck they say in Ivalice. Such a bad omen of a Holy Knight.

"And you?" He said pointing to Agrias. "You seem familiar to my old eyes..Who are you?" Agrias edged away deliberately.

"Her name is Agrias Oaks my father. She served as Holy Knight once to the queen of Ivalice, Ovelia Atashcka. She is now mercenary hand that aided well on our quest." He chuckled bemused.

"Yes there, holy knight indeed." Agrias frowned her eyes unreadable as he slowly moved on toward Ramza. "Ah! A Beoulve boy!" he reacted cheerily. Ramza looked on bewildered. How could this man know that? Let alone know his family name at all? Relena scanned Ramza's face her eyes shifting and moving endlessly. Cautiously.

"You know the Beoulve's my lord father?" Relena asked a hint of fear sewn into her casual voice; soft like an angels' bell.

"Of course I do! It has been many years however... I can still remember the touch of old Barbaneth Balbanes Beoulve. Quite a sturdy handshake he did so have." Borneteth lost his train of thought eyes darkening at some far off memory. "was a very long time ago. Back then he had Dycedarg and Zalbaag! I see now Balbanes' handsome family has added another set of two." Inclining his hands toward Alma. Borneteth's eyes were panic filled. Void of any other emotion but, he did not act as such.

Before Ramza could open his mouth the King had moved on. Sitting in comfort upon his wide silver throne. (Everything was supposed to be opposite of gold here) His blue eyes were strewn with worry. Dashing back and forth between Agrias and Ramza. Relena knelt before her father smiling to ease his troubled mind. The simplest touch of her hand brought Borneteth to life again! He sighed and smiled back with practiced ease.

"There will be time enough for formalities later I suppose. For now...did thy task go as hoped?" Relena nodded wishing it had been safer than it was.

After and hour or so Relena had caught her dear father up on everything. From the chases to the introductions. The only detail Relena left out was Delita's unquenchable thirst for her maidenhood. Still some thing was off about the King's mood. He should have been happy. For some odd reason he was far from it. His old eyes were distant, misty. As if some past affliction was dampening his aura. What troubled this old man? It stirred in him like a devil would its' host. Relena felt uneasy by this. Touching his wrinkled hand she hoped to break him of this spell.

"H mm? Ah forgive me. This old mind can wonder quite so easily these days. Play tricks on me to ha-aha" He chuckled patting her hand. "I shall arrange rooms for each guest" As he said this with mock interest his eyes twitched over to Agrias and back hardly noticeable save to Agrias.

Not another word need be uttered as each was raced off into different rooms. The king would have no more talking whilst slowly losing his aged mind. But quite taken aback by the visitors Borneteth crept about the pastel stone palace seeking something he had not felt drawn to in ages. Perhaps by the time Borneteth reached the second story he'd have filled such an urge? No! Borneteth reached the second floor and glanced carefully at each particular room. This was the far west side of the second floor. The east was empty mostly save a few here or there. The center e a giant room and bath with balcony. Designed for that long-awaited day Relena would marry and, become queen. A gift Borneteth had stated once for Relena and the man she chose. The floor was an iridescent silver and danced as he walked upon it. The walls made of that very same fiber. Everything surrounding him vibrated with a soft hum, a deep magick. It was echoing of forgotten times. Foreign and illegible save to those whom listened.

After some time Borneteth paused outside a peculiarly darker room. With extreme caution he opened the door stepping inside. Such an average room it truly was. A darker pastel blue with windows and a small bed. The dresser was set aside to the left as was a chest and mirror. The bed cloaked in dark moving linens. Standing there in the realm of dusk soon to be twilight was Agrias.

Agrias growled low in her chest. A horrid sound! Not human at all. "What do you want old man?" She did not even revere him with any title.

"How long has it been?" Agrias huffed.

"Not quite long enough Borneteth." Good old Borneteth grinned ear to ear.

"Some part of me always knew that ye still lived. Still spirited as ever! Even though some of us are gone." He chuckled a strangled sound now. Then his grin slanted. "You were longing to come home? I dare say it comes at a most opportune time"

She paused something unreadable in her ice colored eyes flickering by. "I simply came to bring the princess back." Agrias had triggered it!

"Oh yes the very same princess and reason I might add that you left! Strange is it not? What made ye scamper away is now, the very thing that brought you back. Do thou not agree?" Borneteth was colder. "Really dear one did ye honestly think it possible? To escape from thy very sin that has coursed through your veins since-"

"I am no longer accustomed to being treated like a knave Borneteth!" Agrias' eyes were hot! Seething with deeply seated fury. Something pulsed and Agrias winced clamping her hand over the star scar.

Borneteth took immediate note of this. "You should have never left home sweet one. The mark still seethes, still recalls! The curse we carry cannot be undone by running from it. Honestly what in the name of our Mother Goddess were you thinking? What would he have said?"

"Do not mention his name! In fact do not patronize me! Tis a scar! I know very well why I left and why I briefly return. My stay here will not be long at all. Any vows as guardian of Relena I relinquish! I will not remain in this hell!" Borneteth's face instantly crumbled.

"You're as stubborn as ever! Do not forget where you come from. Nor thy sin to which they and you are locked with Ashe-"

"My name is Agrias. That name is forbidden! Left me long ago! I have not forgotten my sin. Nor have I lost memory of they. Nor have I lost the concept of my place and my personal choices." Borneteth sighed defeated. Agrias was and always would be a boulder. A steady rock immovable and impassable.

"Alright then child." Borneteth surrendered to Agrias' bitterness. What had happened prior to this encounter? Waltzing toward the corridor Borneteth paused remembering no doubt what he had wanted to say. "We each lost something that dreadful eve years ago. What was so certain to us was our imminent undoing. That scar is a symbol of our pledge. He would not want you to forget. We can 'never' forget. I'm sure 'he' would frown upon you for running so tirelessly from what we've done."

Agrias winced inwardly feeling shame and anguish liquefy venom. In an instant Borneteth was gone and, Agrias knew then that her time here would be short. She paced back and forth that night. Staring wordlessly at the shooting star on her right wrist. Sins were rarely forgiven when betrayal ran so deep. Sleep would regrettably never come.

So the king knocked on the door of one Ramza Beoulve. He was greeted with enthusiasm. Obviously Borneteth made clear his intentions to enter the confinements. He was willing to chat with this said young man. Especially since Borneteth knew Ramza would want to know just how well he had known Balbanes. He set himself in a chair beside the iron chest filled with Ramza's new trinkets and swords. A beautiful match to Agrias' room. Ramza sat on the chest admirable as ever. Clean and calm but, with narrowed eyes.

"I expect ye wished to know, how I knew your father Balbanes?" Ramza nodded crossing his taught arms. "I met Balbanes back when he was gallivanting around with Lugria; your bewitching mother I presume." Ramza inwardly grimaced. Had his fathers' conquest with women truly been that bad? "You must know these were different times. Balbanes had many... well many women, but only chose certain ones to bear his kin be at ease. She was fiery woman and stunningly gorgeous! A dutiful mistress. Thy father was a charming fellow, many assumed he would fall at hands of a woman. However I fear, Balbanes must have fallen at the hands of his eldest..." Borneteth furrowed his brow. He was saddened.

"How do you know this? That my lord brother Dycedarg killed my beloved lord father?"

"Oh your father had predicted such an outcome. Twas long before you were born. Balbanes had always known Dycedarg resented his female conquests. Undesirable to he whose mother lay in a grave six feet under. Dycedarg was a boy lost in anger, rooted in his quest for greatest honor and of course power. Balbanes knew the hate that rooted in Dycedarg would ultimately be his demise. Dycedarg saw Balbanes as a stain upon their family name. Unjustly so...Truthfully Dycedarg, nor Zalbaag knew your father at all. So terribly sad how quickly Balbanes death came. He was such a dearly cherished friend."

"My father came here then?" Ramza questioned incredulously. Borneteth smiled shrugging.

"Yes my boy he came here. Very many times. Your lord father, taught Relena to play thy reed flute and the values of a warriors life..Ha! Barbaneth Balbanes was a kind-hearted soldier carrying dark burdens. He had hoped one day to share with us all the beauty and wonders of Ivalice. I am sorry to hear a tyrant runs your country now like a child throwing a meager tantrum. Yet Balbanes was so certain no matter what that Ivalice and Orlania would be joined one day. Hopes of an honorable man. It was unfortunate the last we saw of Balbanes is all because, he returned to a life no longer desired. Not that Balbanes was displeased. He merely wanted a change. A chance to escape his demons." Ramza gritted his teeth. "Balbanes loved your mother boy. As he loved yourself and ye fine sister. Yet something always called Balbanes back to this forsaken place. He loved us I suppose. Much more than he should have."

"Your majesty did my lord father ever mention Alma or I?" Borneteth shook his head. Ramza frowned. "Unfortunate"

"Thy lord father however made mention once that he had an intended for my daughter. A joke I had presumed ha! I start to think he was proposing you! I never heard a word about you. Yet you stand here as if by fate or rather chance." At last the king would allow Relena to be around Ramza when Agrias would not. So Ramza presumed.

Ramza fiddled with Relena's ring flipping it between his hands, as he had done countless nights before hand. Always so unsure which way the road would lead him. Let alone Relena. Borneteth eyed Ramza. It seemed as if Ramza was evading or working something over in his mind. The air was electric and suddenly Borneteth realized why! Flashes whizzed on by! Memories so faint it would drive one mad! Abruptly Borneteth stood in a panic! Wheezing, gasping for breath! Ramza stood up waiting to see if the king would faint, fall or something!

"Great king are you ill?" Ramza sounded alarmed which caused an ever worse reaction in Borneteth. The room was spinning and Borneteth darted out! Breathing wildly as he disappeared down the long stairwell. Ramza stared after in disbelief. Baffled by what had just happened.

Borneteth wheezed and sweat-ed as he entered the throne room. The only sanctuary he ever held from the world of anarchy and chaos. The pale warm moonlight glittered down with little comfort. He was shaking uncontrollably so. Sweat dripping and running down his forehead. Crown crashing to the marble floor.

"is something wrong my old king?" Came a sultry accented voice. Borneteth grimaced. That voice was one he had heard for years very rarely, but enough to know her.

"You tyrannical monster! Siren of the depths! Ye brought _'It'_ with you!" he seemed distraught, confused, afraid! The silhouette smirked shrugging. She moved like a cobra would a desert path,

"You seem to confuse me with someone in the knowing. I brought nothing but my lady. A few stray Ivalicians followed in honor of her that is all." came the females' dark reply hair and limbs swaying ever so cynically.

"Be silent siren! You have brought 'he' to Orlania! The one who sings to the blood! The singer!"

She smiled easy enough. "I do not follow ye old king"

"Never mind it then! Take the followers! Drown out the sirens' chorus! Take them from here before anything else may happen!"

"I would, but I cannot change fate's course good King." Borneteth shook uncontrollably.

"Ye say thee do not know of 'him'? Then why not obey and take them back to Ivalice?"

The female smirked. "So long as it make the Princess happy, they will remain here with us...Until Relena wishes otherwise...Besides" She began. "I do so enjoy seeing ye squirm my King. Especially when i can tell ye have been dishonest all along."

* * *

Much time had passed since the birth of Aarron Heiral. Ovelia stood at Zeltennia ruins eyes glazed over as she stood on the fallen walls scattered stone blocks. Her skin was glistening. Her face incomprehensible. Yet her mind worked over every detail of the past few months it could muster up. Rearing Aarron was easy less of a chore. Enjoyable even. Waiting on the balance of a knife for Delita to kill her was stressful. Rightfully so. Ovelia's white lace gown whipped in the breeze. Her red ribbon hooded cloak billowed and she felt him approach a bouquet of roses in hand. Something in the air between them changed dramatically.

"I thought I might find you here! I brought you these! Tis your birthday is it not?" Ovelia spun around and shoved Delita rather roughly taking hold of tunic her brow furrowed in agitation.

"Kill me! I know you have plotted to all along! Ramza was right about you! You used me! Manipulated me into disgrace! If I had such power I would slay thee and spit on your corpse!" Ovelia pulled a dagger from his belt and made to kill Delita before he could even react. A small nick was all Ovelia accomplished as Delita took hold the weapon for himself. Delita plunged the dagger into Ovelia's left lung and carefully pulled back out. He snickered as her body fell limp to the gravel and grass below. "I..I knew you...you would kill me! You...you seek to rape her body and spirit for...for personal ga..gain! Jus...just as you ha..hav..have done to..." Ovelia died her eyes glazing over. Her words were like a far off echo. Delita fell to his knees.

"Ramza why?" he asked knowing very well the one true friend he ever had could not hear him now. Nor save his tainted soul. "What is it you know that evades me? What? Why?" T was the only time since his sister died Delita felt lost, truly alone. The one true time he envied Ramza fully.

Dark skies reeled. Blood spilled and would covet the moon this eve. There was much to be done. Much work to do in order to cover up this heinous act!

* * *

Word traveled fast as news of murder often does. News of a newly deceased queen spread like wildfire! The immediate sense of despair vanished all to quickly, to put word of murder to rest. A widower Delita contacted King Borneteth Orania; agreements were made and on the first of cancer (near Agrias birth date) both prince Aarron and, widower King Delita sailed for Orlania. The star lit cities of a far off world! It was no secret what Delita's intentions were. Still it seemed well enough that Relena be left in the cold dark. Unknowing of a thickening advance. Three weeks into Cancer Delita arrived in the Star drifter city greeted by Valmafra and, the imperial sect. There was even a horde of Valmafra's skilled assassins. Disgust was swelling from every pore of her perfect figure. Valmafra was not like her people. She was blond with deep green eyes. Her people were darker haired with blue eyes. She wore a tight peasant blouse with a dark blue vest and leggings strapped into her high battle boots and of course a pair of gloves. Each hip was overcome with different knives and daggers. Delita smiled at her obvious disapproval.

"Oh I see you have not missed me much Valmafra!" Delita stated the annoyingly obvious.

"Humph! Do well to tame yourself here! I will not be responsible for you Ivalician rats!" Delita chuckled amused. She stared at him. "Do recall King! I am Orlanian born! I will slit your throat just as easily as you attempted at mine! These guards however would see you die first."

"Please dear friend. I meant no harm. You are a gracious people and I am blessed to be here!" Delita replied outstretching his hands and arms. Encompassing all they could see. Twas an example.

"I hope you realize your swift manipulative tongue has never worked on I? Presume that I am not a friend which I truly am not. Decide rather to follow my orders carefully. Tread lightly here" He laughed finding Valmafra quite bemusing.

Delita shrugged and pushed past following the road to the palace. Valmafra grunted following after allowing his guard and army to follow in toe behind. Like many Delita was struck by the wonder that is Orlania! Its' pastel buildings, lush green scenery and ever blue waters. Trees so pink and white it brought tears to ones eyes.

"Your home is lovely. I think it will be quite an addition to my collection" Valmafra snarled.

"You have no right to this place or its blessed beauty! Tis of our gods! Most importantly our Goddess, divine and beloved by all her people."

Delita chuckled in disbelief. "My dear, there is no Goddess nor gods..Only man and is Kings!"

Valmafra scoffed at Delita. He truly knew and understood so little.

The palace was just like he had imagined! Iridescent, radiant and large! Inside lay the power he so craved. Fredrick his oracle paced beside Delita grinning widely. Relena was aware of a visitor but, not the reason behind this unexpected decision. So she stood holding her fathers' decrepit hand as they waited. Relena wore a pale silver gown, sweet heart topped with ruffled skirts and sparkle sequins on the wide transparent sleeves. Her hair was an array of weaves and braids locked into a silver tiara of princess hood. Kohl shaped her jewel like eyes, lashes darkened. Her rose lips untouched. To beautiful as is.

Val wore her skimpy bodice eyes glued on Relena's backside watching her intently. She felt uneasy. With her was Agrias dressed in a casual silver tunic and white breeches light tan boots; her hair a beautiful braid. Alma wore a very slim fitting pink dress with tight sleeves and strapping sandals. Her hair tossed in a disarray of braids and a bun. Ramza dressed in his usual far more kept. His hair the same, eyes glued on Relena as well. Trumpets sounded and there he was. Widower King of Ivalice. Dressed all in gold Delita bowed low at the waist.

"Greetings great King! Princess! I am both pleased and honored to be here." Relena cringed inwardly. She wanted to run! To hide from his dark eyes. Ramza twitched in annoyance. Borneteth stood letting Relena go.

"Welcome good King! I to am honored to be in your presence. You already know my daughter Relena." Relena curtsied politely. Delita grinned seductively, it was ill in her eyes.

"I do good King. She after all is the reason I have come here." Relena felt her heart stop. It then pulsed loudly in her ears.

Borneteth nodded. "Yes, yes to discuss plans of marriage. A wedding. The union to combine both great lands and, houses." Relena gasped nearly falling over as she struggled to breathe. Alma rubbed slow patterns on her trembling arms. Ramza suppressed a growl at such withheld information. Agrias blanched. Val rushed to Relena holding her close while Alma continued to soothe.

"Yes it seems Relena is every bit as nervous as I was. No worries it will all be over soon. By the next new moon I hope." That was a mere three days away!

Relena hyperventilated! "Yes of course I have everything ready to-"

"I would like to rest for a while great King. My son Aarron requires attention to be fed as well."

"Of course as you wish. We will have a mid-wife sent to your quarters" Delita was escorted by an angry Valmafra to his corridor of stay a wicked smile plastered on his smooth face.

Relena became instantly angry! Venom would coat her every word. Replacing her musical angel's voice. "How dare you! How dare you do this to me?" By now she was roughly held back by Valera and Alma. Even the royal guards changed stances due to Relena's outburst. Borneteth eyed Agrias whom was gritting her pearl white teeth to keep quiet. "What have I done to deserve such a fate? Have I not been a devout and obedient daughter? What truly could you be thinking father!"

"Enough! I will have no more of this foolish banter! He is a good man Relena. He will give you and your people what they need to survive. What they want!" Relena shrieked in agony and resentment.

"He is a cynical tyrant! For all anyone knows he killed Ovelia, his own queen and mother of his son! I could be his next victim lord father!" In the shadows Fredrick listened very surprised that she had such perfect insights! Could Relena really know the truth? Impossible! No one did.

"Relena! As King, and as your father I decide to whom thy betrothed shall be! I decide what is right!" he barked in retaliation!

"I would rather die than be his used and abused lover." Relena spat vehemently.

Borneteth sighed pinching the bridge of his sculpted nose. "The dark chaos of thee Empire, would not dare attempt an assault while two houses are joined to one throne. Now I understand your feelings but, there will be no further discussion on the matter! Delita is right for you. On so many political levels my sweet child-"

"I will not marry him father. You swore to me I would choose the man I marry. Not have him chosen for me. This is barbaric! Medieval for our peoples system and government. Should I not be deemed worthy enough to bare sons for one I love? Tis insanity lord father!"

"Do as I instruct, or dismiss yourself from my family all together." Relena gasped heart-broken. Shocked beyond repair by Borneteth. Distraught Relena shut her briefly untamed mouth. "It will all work out my daughter. One day you will look back and thank me for this."

"One day? If I am still alive or myself." Relena spat turning on her heels to leave. Storming out into her beloved star light gardens.

Valera stared at Borneteth and snarled before fleeing after her princess, her beloved child. Agrias glared daggers at him said nothing and followed suite taking Alma with her. Ramza was stone stiff. His knees buckled, his eyes burned, mouth dry like a desert well. Borneteth sighed a deep sob racking his large body. His wrinkles creased as he hunched over in his majestic throne.

"Great King?" Ramza rasped out quietly, finding his voice. Borneteth wiped his face and sighed.

"To be a father one must know that even if thy child hates you they deserve the best. For my daughter this is all I could do! There is no soul mate no knight in shining armor! Lies and deceit will coat the bed she lays upon. I hope she may find some sanctuary among this torrent. Some fragment of hope. I pray for strength to endow her spirit! I want her to use him not he use her!" Borneteth squirmed in his throne. "Some godless day Beoulve, ye shall raise thy own kin. Then ye to shall understand what horrors and pains await thy every move. As we all do."

* * *

The frontier wastelands of the empire. They were rough coarse still far from comfort. Summer had claimed it and in this light it looked more like a desert damned by a dark parasite. The sun beat down scornfully. Nothing moved. Nothing changed nor barked.

"Master. Truest power..." a deep voice rasped out. A cackle resounded.

"He sleeps today! Such a good boy! Yes such a very naughty, good boy! My boy!" This new voice came attached to a bald-headed man, with white beard and coal colored eyes. He was a sadistic grinning bastard! Wearing a long black and purple habit. The emperor rose and felt suddenly afraid.

"The..the oracle ser Fredrick our spy! He has foreseen with his own eyes thee Princess Relena will take the marriage proposal to our pawn Delita Heiral!" the sadistic man-made a guttural sound! "So thy dark one my master will have a host for himself to use! In order to obtain what he craves and desires most!"

"Heehehehehe!" he laughed! A beautiful chorus to the serpents and demons! "You hear this my boy? Tis almost time! That power which is rightfully yours is within our immediate grasp! Soon! The universe and gods be damned! It will all be ours!"

It was dark and cold. But a faint hope hummed within the hearts of all around. Within the cauldron of all workings. The dark one would soon awaken. That all the world knew. Just as before he would be dealt with, like so many demonic plagues were.

* * *

"_Those who are used, those who use? What matters when the title is always knee-deep in trouble? All that can be done is hoping. Having faith in man brings prosperity for whether the used or user one always plays a role. So when I left carrying my sin I was being used. But I'm the user. So I ask you son. __Where do we draw the lines? Between use and used? Right and wrong?"_

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a knight_

_Chapter 13 "The lines"_

* * *

_Starborn: It truly has been forever since I updated or fixed anything life has become quite chaotic! Anyways here is the somewhat revised chapter 7 hopefully you all enjoyed it and onto chapter 8! please read and review! No flames or even give some ideas or what you would like to see somewhat come to in my story! Thanks!  
_


	9. For the Life of Another

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters place or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

~dream~

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

Starborn: I am back and here we go with chapter 8! Read, review enjoy my darlings!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: For the life of an other**_

_"When one loves a woman, thy must kiss her! Kiss her with passion, with affection, with love! Life as I have come to understand is worth nothing unless ye have a woman, a counter part to share it with. To have felt the sweet touch of lips to lips, bodies to bodies. Absolutely demanding and appealing to both great stars! To touch her brings a fire that must be put out! So it shall be when a man loves a woman, he must kiss her! You may well find the universe is at thy fingertips should your kiss be returned. You as well as, she will find it exciting and glorious! So much so she would be willing to stand beside you and never leave nor turn away again. Kiss her, love her my son. Tell the whole of Ivalice! Thus ye should never forget this lesson. Kiss her."_

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a Knight_

_Chapter 14 "Kiss and Tell"_

* * *

Due to an extremely unlikely illness the, disgustingly promoted marriage was postponed by two weeks! Enough time for schemes to hatch and slither their way into the hearts, and minds of others. The people of Orlania were just as repulsed by an arranged marriage as their princess Relena was. To their surprise Relena was still on a not so merry way to wedding street. They so hoped soon it would be a wedding of love and prosperity! Not power, and security. Over many ages arranged marriages were overruled. Deemed far to medieval, for such a prosperous country. Such ways resurfacing was a bad omen.

Ramza stood fiddling with Relena's ring on a balcony overlooking the large almost light house looking tower. Save for a slight shell-like quality to it. Beside it stood the Starlight gardens. Ancient, mysterious and very beautiful. Relena spent more and more time in those gardens, only Valera ever followed. Alma had taken to her room and left very little, saying how depressing and wretched it all was anymore. Often times Relena would sneak into Alma's room finding much comfort and sleep with the blond. Ramza began to wonder if Relena was well at all.

Relena avoided everyone especially him. Though this pleased Agrias to some degree it frustrated him. Frustrated Ramza walked till dusk before he dared roam into let alone near the gardens. When dusk hit Ramza glided gracefully through the trees blue as ice with crystals floating into the thick layered canopy over head. The stones were small compared to the trees and sparkles; flowers and vines. The ground was white as winter snow after its' very first falling. Softer than sand beneath his booted steps. He knew in the cent re was a mystic glade; a grove of sorts where a giant tree. The tallest stood proud and true! It was dead but, unbreakable many had come to find. All about the bright yellow moon flowers danced, whispering an ancient language that frightened Ramza. Careful as he was, Ramza managed to sneak past the regal Viera guardian. Stone still she was. Releasing his held breath Ramza entered the glade (grove).

It was fairly large with tall white blue iced trees, cherry blossom ones so wintery in appearance, and of course a large ancient white trunk-ed sakura tree, water running for its' nearly rotted trunk. The flowers were more subtle here. Then Ramza's eyes settled on Relena. Wearing that same peasant gown he'd bought for her in Ivalice. Her black wavy locks loose, a terrible mess! Her pale features illuminated in midnight light it seemed were despairing. Eyes sullen, deceased. Her entire being was frail and ghostly.

"Such an inappropriate gown to wear." Ramza joked breaking the audible silence, knowing full well she sensed him there. Relena turned not startled, yet not surprised.

"I feel more comfortable in class-less clothes these days, opposed to my jeweled ones of birth." Ramza smiled and Relena's heart fluttered. Was she blushing? Casually she let go the reed flute that then transformed into a tiny pixie scampering off into the trees. "You came here?"

"I came because I care. You haven't been yourself in days. At least not the woman I remember in Ivalice. Frankly I see a specter of that radiant woman standing before me now." Her eyes drooped. A sweet-smelling mist formed around them. Moist yet humid. Heated, and electric!

"Care? Care about what? My future? My sanity?" Ramza growled but, she forced her words out. "Care? To care would mean despite everything and, anything you could possibly imagine that somehow you could save me. But, you ser Ramza cannot save me. Cannot give me a chance to feel what it is I feel freely" Ramza watched Relena rave and vent. Venting her frustrations. Those locked away feelings. So many that had once been well hidden. Exhaustion no doubt deterred her will. When Relena's softer blue eyes met Ramza's ocean ones she pulled herself away. Acting as though she had been badly burned by his stare."I should not feel this way. It is much to soon, to fast...forbidden" She panicked. Had Relena said too much? Would he possibly understand what it meant? Those words of hers? To soon to fast? Forbidden?

Ramza drawn like he was,stepped forward crossing over the distance between. Relena's eyes darted every which way! Would Valera see? Hear them? "Tell me what it is you mean, my princess?" He inquired further but, obviously knew what she meant. Ramza was anything but daft. Despite never having been so close with another female. Save for Agrias and Alma.

"I mean to say that some part of me, however small or large it is...is drawn into you. Like a magnet. Gravitational pull, fierce. Relentless." She whispered still Ramza had heard her. Gently he touched both her shoulders, causing her breath to hitch slightly. Here eyes were beginning to shake in panic. Was he angry? Did he feel something as well? Perhaps find her immature, or stupid? "I feel so alive when I'm with you! Like our meeting was fate, no destiny! Instead of pure coincidence or mere accident." Relena lowered her eyes to the soft crystalline ground below them. She was trembling. This Ramza could feel for certain. "I feel ashamed. I've known you so little of time but, it feels like an eternity. That I have known your face for a thousand years, and more." Ramza dropped his right hand casually. "I wish I could know the man I met in Ivalice. That I could take a chance to see his world and see him truly...Instead I will marry Delita Heiral. Become his object, forced to love him and rule beside. Oh goddess I am so pathetic and naïve!" Relena shook more so, at her own personal betrayal for spilling such private thoughts and feelings. She could not help it! He Ramza made something inside her come to life! It was like she had been asleep all these long years. Finally with Ramza she suddenly came alive! Was awoken from her terrible dreamless sleep.

Ramza lifted Relena's chin up with his free hand. Her eyes were hazy and sad, "Princess Relena I will do whatever it takes to save you. At any cost. May that be my honor, or life...This pull you feel? I feel it as well. Like a black hole I'm drawn into you." Her eyes lightened. Much, much to soon for this. Far, far to complicated! "I came alive when I first saw you at Orbonne. To watch someone like Delita have you and, destroy you is not my fate. It is not your fate. I will do what is necessary to keep you happy and safe." He caressed her soft porcelain cheek with his right thumb. Relena in turn gave a weak smile and felt it. That inevitable gravitational pull. "I feel as though I was dying...Little by little until I met you" Relena gave a much broader smile at that.

Without another word that very pull changed everything. Ramza bent forward and drew Relena in for their very first kiss. She felt a hot fire burn where their lips met. They moved in unison across the planes of one another. Ramza pulled Relena closer deepening the kiss as much as she'd allow. Relena instinctively wrapped both arms around his solid neck. Ramza cupped her face and continued to kiss those soft sweet honey tasting lips. Sweet like the finest of wines! In that moment Relena's head began to spin. She saw things that she never thought of or recalled before.

/_She was standing in a dimly lit room. In its' center of those coral colored, blue walls was a stairwell and an altar. Shaped like a crescent moon intertwined with a dragon. Four soldiers clad in silver armor with dragon shaped helmets stood before it in prayer, devotion. Beyond the altar was another stairwell. Coveted by an ethereal light, echoing with heavenly might! A silhouette dancing within. Stars sparkled all about this celestial room. A crystal auracite large and heavy-looking was at the center of their devotion. It was a pale silver-blue. When the soldiers stood one began to remove their helmet. Long ebony hair fell to the soldiers waist. As the soldier turned it appeared to be a woman eyes a dazzling sapphire blue! Features so, so!_/

Relena abruptly pulled back her heart beating rapidly beneath her bosom. Eyes all aglow. Ramza felt concerned then as she backed away. Eyes unsure, "Forgive me!" She spoke before darting off into the gardens trees leaving Ramza quite alone.

Overly frustrated Ramza stood there in the calm serenity. He had removed his upper clothing, wearing breeches and boots as Ramza channeled and trained. Venting out what was pent-up inside. From behind came the silent figure, lone and unforgettable. Val stood taking in Ramza's level of animosity.

"hostile as ever ser Beoulve." She snickered jokingly.

Ramza grunted thrusting the long sword into deep-rooted ancient earth. His pants outweighed the unheard moan this solid earth made. "I should not have acted so irrationally! So impulsively! That is not whom I am!" Ashamed of himself and quite disappointed he had become by his previous actions with princess Relena.

Val's ears twitched at his heightened tone. "Be wise and, reconsider your words ser. My lady does not think it so they way you do."

He stared incredulously. "How can you possibly know that?"

She grinned, "Because I am her guardian. Nothing she did surprises me. She fancies you ser Ramza. So sweet on you she is. One could be blind and still see this. You are familiar to her in a way." He sighed bemused.

"Then why run?" Suddenly his body felt heavy like he knew the answer.

"Fear. Fear of someone who is both new and foreign to her. My Relena has never been with a man. Until that moment never kissed one either. You are familiar yet something to fear. Tis all so new to such a pure spirit." Eyes glazed with a far off look.

"Still she is to marry Delita." He spat vehemently! " I have known Delita all my life. Our friendship died when my brothers spilled precious blood to he. I longed to take back everything we had done to one another. Delita is no longer the boy I knew, but a dark replica filled with hatred. Slowly stumbling into a pit of sorrow where I will no longer find Delita recognizable." Staring at the sword he had sheathed in rough soil Ramza, could not help but feel guilty. May hap Relena's life and, Ovelia's would not be so dreadful had Ramza changed the course of fate between the two men.

"Not to be frank but, she does not plan to marry Delita, Ser Ramza." He gazed confused. Val approached his earthed weapon; touching its' hilt timidly. A strange aura emitted from where he had touched it. Her eyes narrowed. "Like this sword she is bound to this place. Should you uplift it, the rooting snaps and the future is altered becoming uncertain. Delita plans on using Relena for some divine purpose I suppose. So many riddles, legends and prophecies. I am not surprised Delita believes one or another. Believing she will fulfill some prophecy of power is what drives Delita forward. A prophecy only my lady has the power to choose the man for. No matter which way thee dice be cast. My Relena will be the deciding factor.. However most legends and prophecies are lies...There is only one in Orlania..One that reigns most holy above all else..."

"What do you mean Valera?" Ramza inquired lost.

Valera smirked. "I know many things especially this. Should a man of great knighthood ride up into her arms, Relena will toss aside her devotion and lay down with said man. Delita? She will deny him until thee day she dies. To trade a life of servitude for a true lover would cost Relena greatly. Yet I know malady would find true happiness without a crown or throne. They are all cages, and bindings.." casually once more Val waltzed away allowing Ramza personal space.

"You're telling me to pursue Relena?" Val nodded. "Agrias will never allow it. I had to chance this to begin with."

"Agrias will have no say. Her destiny may be of some interlocking meaning. For now it is unnecessary. Relena fancies you ser Ramza. You are whom she chose whether knowingly or unknowingly, she chose you."

"When is the wedding?" He grimaced.

"they sail for Ivalice in the morn." Ramza furrowed his brow. "We are all pawns in a very intricate game ser Ramza. One to which has ongod for thousands of years."

* * *

A daring move had been made! All of Orlania wept for her as Relena declared the wedding would be moved to Ivalician soil. Delita had hastily agreed so as long as the place was of his choosing. Of course he had chosen Mullonde. Deserted and still miraculous! Perfect for such a cherished wedding in his bronze eyes. Even the Ivalicians knew he'd destroy Relena. Delita was a treacherous man once upon a time seeking vengeance for his sister Tietra. Ever since he became King, and that awful oracle appeared mumbling many a thing into his ears, Delita had become far more malicious.

Being that it was early cancer still they would arrive by early to late Leo at Mullonde. All wept for their loss. Including Ramza. They boarded the same grand vessel Delita had arrived on. Strangely enough Ramza along with Alma had manage to hitch a ride along Borneteth and Agrias. As he boarded on he saw Relena for the first time since she had run off. Relena had been discussing details that mattered not when she felt Ramza board. Immediately she stopped and stared, frozen in place. Had he inched any closer Relena would have reacted quite certainly like a frightened doe. Skittish and fast!

The pull beckoned her near but, Relena would not allow herself any movement. It was like resisting an itch you desperately wanted to scratch. Ramza felt it but resisted as well. He'd done enough damage already he supposed.

About halfway through the journey home for Alma it hit mid Leo. The tenth to be precise. It was nightfall when Ramza and, Alma finally allowed themselves to walk on deck. Unfettered. Everyone to their satisfaction was asleep. Ramza breathed in the salty sea air for himself and sighed. The winds were humid but fair. A light breeze brushed through his golden locks. Alma sighed beside him and watched as her brother opened his clenched fist. There sat Relena's ring shimmering in the vast moonlight.

"Another year come and gone sister." He chuckled. She groaned. Birthdays were a curse to some and she considered herself lucky she had them. Alma turned nineteen and he would turn twenty on thee first of a new year under Capricorn per-say. By now most of their family would have been married with kin on the way! Neither of them lived such easy peaceful; lives. Ramza knew he had many lonely years ahead. "Moments such as these are rare for us...Most days I feel like I have lost myself. That I am no longer Beoulve, but another masquerading as such..."

Alma gave a comforting smile embracing her brother. "You have done so much for Ivalice, that goes unseen. Shadowed by Delita and his church. You may not be as innocent and kind as you once were brother but..." Alma stepped a few paces back eyes full of endearment and silent gratefulness. "You have become one of the greatest leaders and combatant ever known! Have saved not only myself but, thousands of people from Ajora's terrifying return. If they cannot see you as an honorable man...No a hero! Then Ivalice is not worthy of you my brother." Ramza gave a sideways smile much like one from his youth. "Father would be proud of you Ramza, just as I am."

Ramza patted Alma's shoulder. "Thank you Alma. Your words have always made such a difference in my life. Thank you."

Alma winked. "Well I am the wisest of all you know! Teehee..." Her face became stern. "Twas not your fault that many did not survive the Necrohols, Ramza. Honor our fallen by living a full and purposeful life." Ramza nodded. So sad that only himself, Alma, Agrias, Rapha, Marach, Mustadio and Meliadoul had survived. Count Orlandeau and many others had lost their battles for life. A memory that plagued Ramza with guilt.

"Tis your birthday is it not dear friend?" Spinning both stared wide-eyed at the princess herself.

"yes tis her birthday. Sadly enough I suppose. It's just an age however." Ramza watched as Relena approached smiling. She wore a silk silver nightgown that revealed much of her cleavage and shoulders flowing smoothly to her dainty feet clad in flat ballet slippers pale as moonlight with wavy black hair. Relena quietly waltzed up to Ramza and smiled serenely. Alma took this opportunity to slowly creep away into the night. She crept behind a nearby barrel and shrunk out of sight listening in on the two.

Touching his gloved hands Relena grew ever closer. "I came out so late to send a dear friend many wishes and, because I owe you ser Ramza an apology. For the gardens. Tis not you that was wrong. I was ser Ramza." Relena hesitated feeling her resolve crumble. "I saw something...something I have not seen in many years. It frightened me then as it does now ser Ramza." He felt her quiver and pulled his hands free to cradle Relena in his warm firm embrace. Relena touched his heart beat tenderly. "Forgive me. I should not have acted so inexcusably"

"I was never angry with you my princess. I just merely did not understand." She nodded fitting securely to Ramza. Melded together like two pieces of an intricate puzzle. Pieces that had been lost to one another for some time. Alma giggled and danced away below deck. Birthday or not in Alma's eyes seeing Ramza glowing with happiness and Relena as well, was better than any wish or gift thus far. They truly had been through so much. Ramza deserved some fragment of happiness. What made Ramza happy in turn did so for Alma.

"Many good wishes tell Alma I send to her, this day ser Ramza Beoulve." Relena pulled back smiling before slowly backing away. "To want what you cannot possibly have and, live with yourself that is the real trick ser Ramza." her voice quaked, eyes softened. "I have known your face..." she whispered, then Relena vanished in a wisp of blue smoke and aura.

To Ramza it was the most mysterious thing. Somewhere inside himself Ramza could feel her power as if it were part of his very being. A magi-ck no one could counter or replicate. Ramza sighed leaning over to stare into twilight's ocean depths.

* * *

Nothing particularly exciting happened after the passing of Alma's birthday. Relena was silent always accompanied by Delita as well or Valera. She seemed so withdrawn opposed to the other night with Ramza on deck. By now they were land ridden and had docked in Limberry. Delita was all for more time here than he had originally been. By the time they had reached Zeltennia it was the beginning of Virgo. From there they traveled south-west to Mullonde. It was there Delita would wed gorgeous princess Relena. It took a matter of a week or so to arrive. Upon arrival three bishops and two cardinals greeted the vast lot. Among them was a high priest from Lesalia. Mullonde was just as Ramza recalled. A vast cathedral made of dark gray stones washed out, faded due to time passing on. Large stain glass windows depicted the Zodiac brave story. Ramza supposed the blood stained carpets, and floors had been cleaned. It would never remove from his memory the lives that had ended here. The stench of fresh blood, and words of dying men. The Church of Glabbados was corrupt. Ramza knew that well.

Twin thick wood doors slid open and the unique group was led inside. Fredrick insisted Relena and her women be taken to a secluded room. Behind the main altar rooms chalice was a set of standard double doors. They led into a well displayed archway and bridge that led to a finely decorated wedding altar. This is where Delita would wed fair Relena in holy (unholy) matrimony.

* * *

Relena sat stone stiff in a private dressing chamber Valera outside keeping watch for any peeping toms scampering about. Even holy men had tendencies to peek. Alma waited in a separate part of the chamber. It was wide enough to be a small cottage bedroom. The walls were peach colored with triangular-shaped leaves a minty green drawn on top. Agrias watched Relena sit there with little life in her eyes fiddling with something she did not quite recall Relena having earlier. It dawned on Agrias that how Relena appeared so sullen, was just as Ovelia had been. Towards the end of it all. Even towards the beginning as well. Not a good sign.

"Princess if I may, your people must be so proud of you. The sacrifice you are about to make is one they will look up to for ages to come." Relena scoffed an action unfitting of her.

"Tis not a day they will likely remember as awful true. Yet it will be for another reason they shall look up to me for." Agrias tilted her head perturbed. What did the timid devout princess have planned? Swiftly Relena pulled out a silver encrusted dagger strewn with pearls and engraved by Pisces. A well crafted weapon.

"P..Pr..Princess what is that for? Where did you get it?" The familiar dagger seemed to paste blood splatters in her vision. Ones Relena could not see.

"It will not be my blood on the wedding sheets this night, nor any other night. They will come for me after he is gone. I would rather be taken and executed than be his bride. He will never nestle between my legs, nor sire any heirs!" She spat out deliberately trying to persuade Agrias to see her reason in this.

"This is maddening! This is not the princess from earlier. Not thee princess your people love so!"

"Earlier I was a princess devout to her peoples sole needs. I love my people and they me. They would be proud to see what I do. I will not let Delita overrule me. I will not allow him the satisfaction of claiming my virginity. If I could postpone the inevitable this eve I would. This is the only way out. The only way no child of his seed will grow in my belly. I will not allow myself to wither away just as Ovelia did. How cruel, and lonely your queen was in her final days. That will not be me." Relena dropped the dagger and Agrias blanched.

Visions of Delita's spawn prancing at the heels of every noble far and wide a beaten down Relena trailing behind. It was her sweet Ovelia, all over again. "Princess I will...support you in whatever you decide from here on out." Relena gasped. Had she heard right? Agrias knelt beside the devout heiress. "I have vowed to serve the crown. Ovelia is gone. You are the only person that means enough to me for this pledging. Through the stars that mass above I will stand beside and guide you. Til the sun breaks through the moonlit twilight."

"_If only you knew how deeply my vow runs...So deep into ours pasts..."_

Relena smiled softly lacing her hands with Agrias. A sudden flash of something old, very old passed and her eyes sparkled. "Thank you guardian"

* * *

Delita had tracked Ramza down a smug look upon his face. Their eyes met and for once in such a very long time, Ramza felt like the man he once was. Delita seemed so different no longer a commoner betrayed by all he knew. No longer protector of Ovelia, nor kind and gentle.

"well,Ramza I feel it is only right that I say what I am to." Ramza tilted his head in acknowledgment. "After all you and myself have been through I have finally won. Attained more than my lot in life would have permitted and you...have lost your honor, family and power. You have been branded a heretic, a title I could ex-sponge but that would be too easy." Ramza gave a small smirk in reply.

"So the tables have turned old friend...I dare say I liked you better before Ziekden. Before your heart had hardened."

Delita scowled. Closing in so that his and Ramza's faces were centimeters apart. "All I have done was in my sister's name. I have moved heaven and earth to get where I am Ramza. Unlike you whom was handed everything at birth."

"Why do you do this Delita? You are King of Ivalice had a blessed Queen who was as lost as you were; a son as well as everything else you ever wanted for. So I ask you old friend...Why? Why her?"

Delita smirked coyly running a hand through his slick bronze hair. "Dear old Ramza. I have great power, have made fools of those who had done so to myself. I have avenged my sister in many ways and brought our name to light. I want her, Ramza not for money, lands or her spirit. I want her for the legacy and power I may attain once Relena is mine."

"You have never been about power Delita. Only ever Tietra. I feel sorry that power has blinded you so. Darkened your heart and soul." Ramza felt solely responsible for Delita's dark turn about. All could have been evaded had Ramza realized the truth much sooner.

Delita chuckled. "It was never about power? I have come from poor commoner to knight holy and now King. With power I can shape Ivalice a new. Relena is the icing to a sweet sticky bun Ramza. With her at my side I will make it so that none such as you ever wrong those like myself again. I will have a legacy to last ages. An Empire, and kingdom many will gawk at centuries from now,. My heart bleeds for Ovelia however Relena will write a new path for Ivalice. A new dawn is coming Ramza. When it arrives my Kingdom and people will rise victorious as all else fades to black." He began walking away when Ramza stopped him in his tracks.

"All the power in this world, all the magi ck can not bring Tietra back old friend." Ramza was filled with sorrow at how demented Delita seemed to be.

Delita's eyes swelled with a deep depression. "There are great powers in this world Ramza. Ones far beyond anything you or I could comprehend. With such power I could see her again Ramza. I will be damned if you or any other stops me from trying."

Delita was gone had left Ramza to soak in all they had discussed. For a moment in time Ramza saw the Delita he had always known. Ramza could see very little of that man in Delita now. Tietra was his only weakness. If any at all knew this many things could cause change in Delita. Power often does so.

Ramza waited on the long walk way to the private wedding altar. He was struck as a statue by many for he had barely moved.

_"Soon she'll be wed to Delita. Oh Ramza such a fool you are! There was never any hope she could escape this fate. After all we have seen and known ourselves...A princess' fate is one we cannot change. Try as we may...We fail.."_

"ser Ramza!" Valera shouted walking in her high stilettos up to him.

"Valera? What is it?" He seemed excited that his princess' guardian would run after him. Especially now.

"Not to worry all will be revealed shortly. My lady was never going to simply take this sitting down. She has devised something. Something she would not let any but Agrias to know. I am afraid thee sweet girl we all knew was never entirely so. My Relena is innocent but, also quite intelligent." Fredrick listened in devising and deriving what this all meant. "You will see."

* * *

Trumpets blared as everyone took their respected positions. Agrias stood beside Relena and Borneteth. It appeared only they knew of the devious plot. Fredrick knew in his old or well endowed magi ck bones he had to separate those two. Relena was wearing a slim fitted white gown trilled with lace train and red roses. Her veil was long and covered everything it touched in a soft sheen. Her hair was pinned up into various buns with pearls and feathers from a peacock. She wore a pair of white stilettos acquired by Valera. Her soft ice-blue eyes were dark with hidden plots, outlined with a shimmering blue kohl. As the music changed Alma wearing a long slim fitting pink gown that enveloped her breast just as enticingly as Relena's did, moved forward..

"Beautiful my child." Borneteth sighed sadly. Relena faked a sincere smile hugging the old king close.

"Tis your turn future queen of two worlds" Fredrick mocked eying Relena up and down.

Delita smirked directly at Ramza as Relena and himself both came from different sides to walk at a slow agonizing pace toward the High priest in charge of their vows. Relena's bouquet made up of wildflowers and red roses with a gold line of ribbon holding it all together. Attached to the garter beneath her gown was the Pisces dagger. Ramza watched her and Delita walk until they met face to face at the center and continued onward to the altar. Once at the altar Delita turned grabbing both of her hands and tossing aside the bouquet. Gracefully Alma caught it and stepped aside out-of-the-way.

"By the blessing of Ajora! Two worlds on this day shall be joined as one. From the high heavens of our gods! To the lowly earth of Nobles and mankind. The star-crossed house! To the wayward kingdom of our most high! We are here to unite two powerful beings in holy matrimony." Ramza clenched his fists. Agrias stared intently at Relena who was wearing a demeanor of sheer power this day. It twas one she thoroughly enjoyed seeing in her princess. "By tonight they shall be joined in human bonds! Ones as ancient as Ivalice herself!" Ramza felt bile rise in his throat. Before anyone acted the rest was said and done Relena was pulled against her new king. Delita crushed his lips to hers nearly bruising them! Ramza felt his face flush over. Like it had when Alma was taken from him not so long ago.

"Be at ease ser Ramza. Her plot only thickens now." Valera whispered casually. Ramza scoffed and walked away. He could take no more. With as much pride as Ramza could muster he made way through a large crowd of nobles. Any place would be better that this.

Relena pulled back breathing in her husband's scent. Blood and deceit. A fowl magi ck. She coughed and forced a small weak smile to place itself on her features. Delita growled something she was certain would make her vomit if it had been anywhere else but here.

"Shall we my bride?" Relena took Delita's hand and allowing him to lead her into the cathedral. Agrias and Relena crossed glances. She nodded and followed Alma and Valera after Ramza.

* * *

Ramza stormed to the sea's edge and shouted as loudly as ever into the setting sun! His fists clenched and unclenched many times in sync with his heavy breathing. He was to involved in someone he barely knew. Relena was a princess! Beautiful devout and far from a heretics reach. Even if Ramza were still a noble he seriously doubted Relena and he could be together. Agrias walked up caring not if he would strike out. They had seen each other at their very worst this was far from it.

"Ramza calm down! You knew what it was we sailed here for!" She was not angry but rationalizing his temper. Ramza was always level-headed but, since the Necrohols and battle with the High Seraph, Ramza had changed quite a bit. Still Agrias saw him as an honorable and just commander. Skilled with every weapon. Fair, and righteous.

"Brother she is only doing what is best for her people. Same as Ovelia or I would have done. Please calm yourself!" Alma's eyes shifted around distressingly. She knew how pathetic he would feel. Knew Ramza would berate himself daily for acting so out of character. Alma was an anchor to all things worldly and, he loved her for it.

"None of this makes sense. Delita has changed so drastically!" He began "Valera said you two had a plan! What part of that plan included marriage? One I might add she'll never get out of unless tis in a casket." Agrias stared at Ramza. He knew she did not want him near Relena. The feelings were extending far more than Agrias wanted. Much too soon.

"first I warned you to stay away from the princess!" She hissed! "Secondly this is all part of the plan. Third..." She smirked darkly a deranged look on her countenance. Nothing like the holy knight he was accustomed to "Thirdly, Relena's blood will not be the one smothered on the wedding sheets this eve Ramza." Ramza stared up at her incredulously.

"You mean?" Agrias nodded and Valera snarled in merriment.

"Yes Ramza, princess Relena means to take his life in exchange for her own."

"Agrias" His voice was even now. "If Relena fails...Tis treason. Agrias, the princess will regret this dearly"

Agrias shook her head. "Naive and innocent as Relena is, Ovelia is her strength now. She will not let herself the same fate our Queen met with. Shame I always believed he loved her." Love her Delita had until the Oracle appeared.

"My lady will be alright ser Ramza." Valera's tone was fascinatingly calm. Her toned body swaying with some excitement. "She has myself and many others to cope with her deeds."

* * *

Relena was led astray far into the night. Delita had taken away her family since the vows had been exchanged. There was no dinner, no reception. Delita's excuse had been it awaited once they were home in Zeltennia. Hot venom rushed through her delicate veins. They were all standing about as if to be conversing over many different ideas. She cared not. It was keeping at bay the wedding night. The night where his fate lay in her foreign hands. Fredrick eyed her suspiciously. Particularly when Agrias came into view and nodded to Relena. Her instant reply set him off. He watched Relena's hands pat her right thigh where the concealed dagger lay dormant. Fredrick closed both eyes and tried to recollect every detail hoping he could find something! Then he recalled listening in on the conversation Agrias had, had with Ramza. One life in exchange for an others. She plotted to kill Delita! Normally Fredrick would not even be phased and allow such things. However they had plans and they did not include death, at least not now. Rushing over he snatched Relena's arm ruthlessly!

"What is the meaning of this ser!" Relena shrieked! Ramza stepped beside Agrias and stared.

"Oracle! What is the reason you hold my bride so tightly?" Delita interjected.

Fredrick cruelly twisted her wrist Relena struggling against his foul hold. "This bride of yours conceals a weapon beneath her gown!" Relena gasped! As did everyone else except Delita. "She made to spill your precious blood to save her own! This wench would rather see you dead than marry for her people. Filthy heathen!" he threw Relena to Delita's feet. He eyed her with a look as if to ask for truth.

"Dear bride is what my Oracle says true?" Relena glanced away and he sighed. "My guards take the woman to my dictated bed chambers and leave her there for me to deal with!" obedient they launched her into motion the dagger falling from her leg to softly hit the stone flooring. "As for the rest send them to their rooms for this eve. By tomorrow I want the King and his followers sent away." Valera snarled. "Do well to recall she is my bride. She will do what I say and nothing else."

Far into the night Ramza heard footsteps sound outside his door and a muffled thud. Agrias with Valera came into his room both covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"What happened to the two of you?" he asked amused.

"King Borneteth is with Alma. We're getting Relena out of here before anything else is discovered." He cocked an eyebrow. "I planted a large amount of gun powder around this place. If anything happens to Relena or the King this place will be blown sky high!" Ramza smirked. "Bad omen to have been found out and certainly Delita plans to use it to his advantage on acquiring Orlania's trust."

"My lady must be waiting for us." Agrias nodded

"Will you join us Ramza? It is not just the Empire we face anymore. It is Ivalice as well. Could you destroy your ties to this country all to protect a princess and her people not of your birth realm?" She inquired.

Ramza pondered this but, not for very long. "Yes. I do believe I can Agrias. without a doubt, I can"

She grinned "Then let us be on our way to their wedding chambers."

* * *

_"to have lived life full of broken promises I have found one truth. I would give my life if to save an others. If my sacrifice meant what I loved most would survive and live on, I would have gladly done so long ago. It is not about what is right my son. It is about knowing in your heart that some things are worth more than nobility and knighthood. It is the knowing that we are designed to fit with someone and, that someone deserves to know we would go the distance for them. When I said kiss her I meant to say sacrifice for her. To go beyond what you are capable. If you shall decide upon this you may find her heart was always yours. From the very first ounce of time til now! She is yours. Sacrifices must be made to keep what we love most."_

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a Knight_

_Chapter 15 "sacrifice"_

* * *

Starborn: Here we have the next chapter I added in a few things I want to explain that when it comes to the relationship of Ramza and Relena, it is quite fast yes, but infatuation can come about rather quickly and I had Relena herself state it was too much too soon. Love does wait for no one and as she said, shes known him for what feels like thousands of years. Not to babble on but things are a changing read review and enjoy! No flames


	10. Star Crossed Lovers

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters place or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

~dream~

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

Starborn: Back again! Trying to get back on track - so here we go again! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **_**9: Star Crossed Lovers**

"_Men want men to fear them. To revere them with such power and pride, no rather respect! But man is nothing until he becomes a lover. A man is not a man till he has loved another with, all his heart and soul. A man finds solace in a woman. In her arms. All the cares of the world wash away with a single touch. He will find love in her, and from then on need nothing save her. No war nor enemy will raise up arms to a man who lay in his lovers' arms."_

_Excerpt from memoirs of a Knight_

_Chapter 16 "A Lover"_

* * *

Ramza took sword in hand as he exited his room with Valera and Agrias in toe. Guards were positioned within every fraction of a corner. This would be quite exhilarating. He smiled back at Agrias. Halls were quiet besides the clattering of armor and whispers of guards.

"Come Agrias, let us join in battle! Just like old times." He winked. Voice just above a whisper.

Agrias smirked pulling her holy sword out and gracefully with practiced ease prancing into view of at least 5 soldiers. All of which were stunned at her appearance. They reacted by each unsheathing their iron swords. Capes had one true insignia blaring wildly upon their fabric! Insignia of house Heiral. Each was wearing a gold helmet, with white feather, red high neck shirts beneath their gold breastplates and leggings. Each looked to their brother in arms unsure what Agrias would do. They...had heard stories.

"Mam return to your room and, await our Kings' orders!" fear. Ice cold fear.

Agrias' smirk deepened and a light reverberated off her blade. "Absorb power in the sky and strike! Lightning Stab!" her voice roared! Electricity tingled through as she sliced the sword through unwavering air! On cue a bolt hit firmly the ground, instantly creating casualties of the guards. The smell of burnt flesh and innards was faint , but still there. Agrias could hear shouts of more soldiers running their way. Knew that a path would need be cut through to find Relena. Time was short.

Ramza patted her shoulder as he and Valera jotted by. "Well done old friend! Still as powerful and cunning!" He began jogging to the end of the hallway where Valera was stanced arrow notched.

Agrias nodded replying smugly. "Aye, Ramza! Did ye expect any less of me old friend?" he chuckled in response.

As they turned the corner soldiers rounded engulfing the hallway. Ramza moved to ready for battle, however Valera pushed him back. "Watch our rear Agrias!" he shouted.

Agrias did so and found herself meeting odds with a set of samurai. "I count 11 this way Ramza!"

Valera pulled back and as she did the knights charged! Reflexively Valera chanted a small spell as her arrow was released vanishing and returning as multiples with a purple aura. Each arrow hit a respectable soldier rendering them useless. "We have at least 30 this way ser Ramza."

Awed Ramza nodded and began engaging in battle with several soldiers at once. Well trained in the art of combat Ramza felt a thrill run through him! Engaging with one of the soldiers Ramza ducked as Valera shot off another arrow hitting her victim between the eyes. Ramza nodded her way and began clashing swords with several other soldiers before stopping and holding his sword and hands outward. "All life fades at whim..Ultima!" In a flash of teal and plum-colored light all the soldiers dropped to their knees and proceeded to fall like a domino effect. Ramza smirked triumphantly!

Valera waltzed to his side in a primal stride. Eying his hunt as she would have called it in any other setting. "Well done ser Ramza. I did not know ye were so skilled with magi ck.."

Ramza shrugged. "Tis the only bit of magi ck I know and can really use, sparingly of course."

"Life is short bury..Steady Sword!" Blue light flashed behind them and a cold chill blew past. When they turned the corner to see Agrias, a few flakes of snow and pieces of ice remained amongst many a corpse. Agrias stood victorious.  
Smiling and panting she replied "Well, I haven't felt this good in ages hah-aha"

Valera reluctantly smiled, spinning to a sound of a high-pitched shriek. "We must move onward!"

They nodded in unison, hastily running down the remaining corridors to the sound of Relena's fearful shriek.

* * *

Relena quivered. She felt terrified of what was going to happen. Submission was not something her people took lightly. Yet for any bride it was a required thing. She was still dressed in her wedding attire. The dagger shamelessly taken away. Now there was her, a large king sized bed draped with red satin sheets and gold trimmings, and of course Delita. He eyed her like a hunter would his prey before slaughtering for the feed. This was the hunt. Any man would worship Delita for such a catch. Even her own people would. Relena knew she could not fight Delita off. Once claimed she would be his until her very last breath. Goddess knew how long that would be! However if Delita took her, there would be no leaving. To run after would brand her a harlot.

Delita beckoned her with a slight hand gesture. Petrified but, confident Relena casually declined.

"We have all night to dance around this deed! You will come to me. If not willingly then by force! As your husband no one would be the wiser. Not one would pity you." Relena's eyes screamed with a fire that seared her insides! Her body was screaming to run! "Come now dove! We have a long marriage ahead of us. Better to be equipped than to have any less desirable out comes." Delita stalked her then. His dark eyes a shade heavier coated with lust. Relena could taste the dark magi ck coursing through and all about Delita!

"please ser, please!" She let the begging slip. "I have nothing you could possibly want! We made to create peace in case a war threatened either side! The Empire will strike-"

"They will not once they see my seed grows firmly in your womb. The Empire will see us as an overbearing power. They would be rash to attack us so! You are blessed by the moon. The gods have blessed me with this womb of yours. He whose seed is carried within you shall rule over all Ivalice and Orlania! Power of all heaven and hell. Power over mankind as well. To shape this world as fit...Love will come with time dearest." she screeched as Delita grabbed her wrists and roughly ravaged her lips. It muffled that dramatic sound so well.

He threw her across the distance onto the bed. Without a moment to spare Relena felt the weight of Delita a top her! He dressed in a gold tunic and breeches his hair disheveled. "please ser! Please! I beg of ye do not do this!" Relena was frightened. Delita ripped her skirts caressing malevolently her soft pale thigh causing Relena to cry out in despair. "Please stop, do not do this!"

He scoffed. "You will belong to me and no other. I will father the kin that shall rule this world. The golden era is mine for the taking. With new-found power and Magi ck I will change fates course controlling life and death! As prophecy promises...You sweet princess are just my perk. A trophy to suffice the ages! I will thoroughly enjoy this" She sobbed attempting to push him away. It failed and he ground her hard into the mattress. She may have been innocent but the hardness she felt pressing upon her virgin body she knew! Thankfully they were still clothed. Taking her face in an iron grip Delita turned Relena to stare into his cold eyes. Relena's own reflection made him chuckle. "Ramza will not save you now. He knows you will submit. Yes sweet one I know you are fond of Ramza. It has made this venture worth while to see affections grow from a substantial distance. He will part and leave you here to rot. No man would ever touch a deflowered whore. Ramza is no exception" Tears fell down her cheeks and she stopped fighting him.

Delita kissed her jaw and neck moving his hands to tear at her top. Relena cried to herself. This was not submission. Relena would know him as her rapist. Taking the only thing she could have ever offered a proper lover. Her maiden hood. He made her feel utterly repulsive! Sick. His lips crushed hers and Relena held back a choking sound. It was a mix between his natural physique and the stench of dark magi ck that appalled her so! Delita's left hand venturing below bruising her inner thighs tormentingly! His right hand clenched firmly round her fragile jaw so Relena could not turn from him. His body had fully pinned her own beneath his. Relena knew he'd claim her soon. But before he could she felt his weight leave and sudden shouts pierced through her void of despair.

"Princess! Princess!" She heard Agrias yell but she had no voice.

Valera covered Relena up as Ramza and Delita duked out their anger on each other. Delita filled with rage shoved Ramza harshly, his sword lying at their feet! Ramza unsheathed his own sword as Delita swiftly made for his own. They charged one another and, as Delita swung high Ramza tipped back evading the sharp blades' edge. Again Delita upraised his sword too blinded by anger to see clearly. To consumed with darkness to rationalize. With great stealth Ramza twisted round and kicked Delita square in the chest, knocking the now unbalanced King onto his backside. Dropping his weapon Ramza began wrestling with his one time friend. Delita freed his left hand to feebly punch Ramza in his jaw. Somewhat in pain but, unperturbed Ramza clenched his right hand pulling back, he hit Delita square in his face. Delita fought less now as Ramza hit him three times more. With free hand Ramza picked up the Pisces dagger laying above their bodies and brutally forced Delita back down! Ramza finally had Delita pinned When Relena's senses cleared she stood and walked to the quarreling men. Her voice was gone but, Relena saw the dagger in Ramza's left hand. The one she had planned on using earlier. Her face smeared with her own makeup and tears. Her clothes tattered, skin exposed and bruised. Still Relena knelt beside Ramza and touched his arm soothingly. Ramza paused the dagger at Delita's jugular. Her eyes bore into his own, sending silent message to Ramza. Relena was vulnerable. Weak and scared. Ramza unconsciously dropped the dagger and stood leaving Delita half aware on the stone floor. While Ramza stood to stare into Relena's timid eyes Agrias quickly rendered Delita unconscious. Using the hilt of her blade it took only one swift crack to incapacitate Delita. Relena gave a watery smile and permitted Valera to sway her and carry her away. Ramza felt a sting in his heart, yet followed regardless. In all aspects Ramza had very nearly lost himself. It all had happened so quickly. Twas over with now. So Ramza prayed.

* * *

They ran down the halls acquiring King Borneteth and Alma as they did so. "has she been taken?" The old king asked worriedly. Showing concern when prior there was little. For it was he that agreed to this wretched marriage!

"No my liege, she was saved from such when Ramza barged in." he sighed reflexively in relief.

"I do so owe you son of Balbanes." Ramza stared disbelieving at this old man.

It was after all Borneteth's fault Relena had ever been put in harm's way. They ran swiftly towards the ship hearing no sound from the cathedral. All imperials guards waited on board. They joined the brigade and ordered they sail for the main land! They would find refuge there before traveling home to Orlania. Relena would need time to recollect her own thoughts and spirit. To clean herself of the filth that was endured.

Ramza stared out as Relena was taken below deck. A hand touched his taught, tense shoulder. "Thank you son of Balbanes. I will always see you as my savior. Surely my daughter will as well. Should he have claimed Relena...I...well I..." He was skeptical.

"I care a great deal for the princess' well being lord King. I saved her because, the princess did not deserve such a fate..I would not see it so..." Borneteth nodded warily.

"He was once a friend twas he not?" Ramza nodded. "I am so sorry for this ser Beoulve"

"We have been as naught for years now. Delita has changed so abruptly. Becoming far more power-hungry and manipulative than I ever thought possible. I have always believed in my fathers' words. The truth is simply what lies beneath the surface."

"You are the true war hero then?" Ramza shrugged. Borneteth touched Ramza's tight hand noting the ring around his stout neck. Eyes gleaming. "We have burdens, decrees. You choose your path and my daughter chooses hers. I will not be one to stand in way." he winked and left Ramza very much alone.

Ramza stared after for many seconds each ticking away uselessly. What had life done to his father? This man was so puzzling. Just as Agrias had become. Something was rooted in this people. Something he desperately wanted to get to the bottom of. Turning Ramza sighed, clasping a hand around Relena's ring. It comforted Ramza, such a small trinket. It carried with it a comforting notion. Among such a world filled with mystery, Ramza ate up the comfort greedily.

* * *

They traveled toward Orbonne. It was the only haven safe enough to pitch tent for now until Warjiilis. They all were sent to different corridors. Valera had decided to camp outside of Relena's bedroom door. She had taken the room Ovelia once used. Agrias slept with Alma. Borneteth had a priests room as did Ramza side by side. The dank monastery creaked and moaned under the weight of the guards. It had been long since anyone even travelers set foot inside. The memories of what lie beneath distressed Alma, and Agrias far more than they did Ramza.

The cob webs and storm raging outside kept Ramza very much awake. He sat on his bed in nothing but his breeches. His hair was tousled and his eyes vague. The ring burned the skin of his chest. A single reminder why he was still here. A deep affection that came so quickly as if they had already known one another. Delita had very nearly claimed Relena's maiden hood. If he had Ramza surely would have killed Delita but, why? Did his feelings run so deep for her? The kiss? It was his move and she had taken him in for it. Until she, frightened ran off.

His door creaked open and before Ramza could react a small feminine figure pranced into his dwelling. She wore a flimsy white gown her hair loose and hanging over her perfect breasts. Her eyes were a shining blue, skin a creamy dream. Ramza stared up into those eyes. It was as if his dreams were real! He had dreamed t of Relena since the first time they met! Here she was wearing nearly nothing and staring with love infused eyes.

"Princess what is it? Something wrong?" Relena shook her head and, sighed content.

"I wanted to thank you personally for saving me. It was foolish of me. To have even attempted to throw him off. It only pushed him forward...Forgive me ser Ramza" she gave a slight bow of her head.

"Relena...you do not need apologize. I saved you then because...well because, I care for your well-being. Towards the end Ovelia was so distraught and ghostly. I do not wish that for ye. I could not bear to see him claim you. I did not want Delita to have you. It's so silly really!" She moved closer to touch her ring.

"this was once mine. I left it hoping the right man would find it. I am happy you did and not Delita. I would rather burn in hell than be his wife!" her voice was sewn with disgust, hand lingering upon Ramza's chest. "I seek to annul it as soon, as I am home free. I wish to marry for love not security. Rings in my country such as this we see as courting tokens. A maiden will drop it between opposing suitors. Thee suitor whom finds our ring tis said will be our future. Our destiny." Ramza took hold her hand and kissed it. Relena blushed slightly.

"These emotions you strike in me are so unusual! I feel light-headed, anxious but warm and alive. I fancy you in every way." Ramza studied Relena as he spoke. There was nothing that motioned towards Relena feeling appalled by his confession. There was...Understanding and acceptance?

"These emotions are reciprocated in myself as well Ramza." the way Relena spoke his name caused chills to run up and down his exposed spine. "Tell me Ramza, do you think it possible for us to love one another?" small hand to breast.

He stared waiting a few moments before answering. "Yes. Yes I do. It feels as though I've been waiting for you my whole life. That everything I am, was made for you. That every challenge, every demon, torment or life altering experience..I endured them all so that I may find you, Relena." She smiled warmly and knelt before him.

"I want to love you and only you Ramza." He stared and then without thinking Ramza bent forward and, their lips touched in a heated kiss.

All status, and matters of diplomacy were thrown out the window! Ramza crushed Relena to him as she deepened the kiss her tongue invading his mouth to taste him. He was spicy, she sweet. The storm outside crackled! It roared to life-like the song that wove them together. She pulled away to catch her breath, while Ramza placed soft sensual kisses down her neck to her exposed cleavage. He took his time kissing back up to her moist lips. They battled again tongue on tongue her hands weaving in his hair. Soft moans escaping her parted lips as Ramza's tongue delved deeper. They broke apart fiercely, as their lungs ached for breath! Both sets of eyes were raging with a deep desire. An ancient need.

"Take me..take me Ramza...I wish to be yours and only yours...forever!" she gasped out and, he locked eyes with her the encouragement evident in Relena's own heavy desire ridden gaze.

In no time Ramza was kissing Relena more fervently than before. He ripped away her gown and she arched into his kisses, as he claimed her breasts. Massaging them and kissing their swollen peaks! Rolling the hardened buds between thumb and forefinger. Allowing his mouth to capture the oert buds weaving tongue round them. Relena moaned threading Ramza's hair in between her delicate fingers. Her hair tickled his cheek and, Ramza stopped turning to lay Relena on the soft bed. As he did so Ramza removed the last remnants of Relena's gown. She did not make to cover herself. Instead she lay there letting Ramza take in all of her beauty. Every last bit she had to offer him. Her hair fanned out and, Relena's perfect form radiated with warmth. Enticing and inviting.

"You are so very beautiful Relena." She cooed as Ramza idolized her. She was angelic and perfect. Familiar to him in every way imaginable.

Ramza made do and swiftly removed his breeches. She gasped at the size of him! Ramza was hard for her. Thick and long. A light blush tinted Relena's cheeks. She had only every fantasized about Ramza in this intimate way. Clearly her mind had not wandered far enough! Ramza laid over top of her warmth and she sighed. The friction was too much! Ramza groaned at the contact of sweet skin on skin. She let his hands wander to her hips holding Relena firmly in place. She smiled softly up at this man she had met almost a year ago. They had shared little but, understood much! Ramza kissed Relena roughly caressing in smooth circles. Relena arched demanding more contact. Although she was naïve much of this act came naturally to Relena, as it did Ramza. Casually Relena spread her soft legs wrapping them around Ramza's taught waist. He groaned feeling his tip at her wet entrance. He knew she was ready for him. Relena's body responded so well to his own.

He pulled back staring longingly into Relena's shimmering eyes. "You're sure princess?" She nodded.

"With you I am no princess, Ramza. I am a mere fragile woman. It is how I want life to be. No titles nor casualties. Simple love and understanding is all I've ever asked for. Yes, Ramza I am sure. As I said before..I have known your face, voice, touch far longer than a thousand years...I would be yours, forever." Ramza smiled and kissed her forehead.

As he captured Relena's lips in another soul searing kiss, Ramza thrust forward into her warm sheath! Relena cried into his mouth as she felt his sex penetrate and break her maiden head. He stilled waiting for Relena to adjust. The size was uncomfortable and new! However Relena soon experimentally bucked her hips emitting a growl from deep in Ramza's throat. Ramza started up a slow rhythm. He thrust in an out. Relena bucking to meet his tempo. They were dancing. A strange dance that many had done before them. Ramza groaned pulling Relena up by her back into him and, thrusting much more vigorously and roughly! Relena moaned raking her nails up and down Ramza's spine. She moaned his name at every thrust as it made a swell of burning inside her stomach constrict and build.

/_The room was lit by strange bubble shaped lights. Three warriors stood wearing helmets carved of dragons. They all had a shooting star tattoo on their wrists. One gradually moved to touch the silver-blue auracite removing that ghastly helmet. Her loose hair was blonde with deep dark roots, eyes a pale blue. Her face was so familiar. A second removed their helmet and revealed Valmafra! She was younger then. Eyes a blaze speaking in a foreign tongue to the familiar. The last was a man. He touched the familiar ones shoulder affectionately. That woman nodded caressing the auracite before turning to leave. The doors slid shut behind them a shadow looming over what they had left inside._/

Relena gasped the visions much clearer now! He kissed her their bodies locked as one. He continued thrusting in an out each time grunting as his climax neared. Relena moaned loudly practically screaming his name! Clawing his back covered in a sheen layer of sweat Relena arched moaning wildly! Her climax ensued juices flowing naturally, walls constricting around him like a tormenting vice grip. Ramza groaned as he thrust once more into her inviting warmth. He stilled as his climax hit home! He spilled his seed into her womb and sighed. Ramza rolled over and collapsed beside his princess panting heavily. Relena rolled over on top his chest and sighed contentedly. Tracing circles on his pecks.

/_The same chamber etched in silvers and blues, lit by a bubble light echoed tormented cries. Blood covered the familiars face. Tears streaming down her dirty cheeks._

_"We must move 'it' before the dark priest comes. It's what 'he' would want us to do." Valmafra interjected with a hasty voice._

_The other woman stared determination rooting in her eyes. "No. it will stay safely here in the tower. This is where she must stay. Until birth. Go. Go across the seas to Ivalice. Stay there until the time is right to come out of hiding. Once it has passed we can finish what we started here." Valmafra nodded prancing out the solid coral doors. "I will keep you safe. It is our fault such has happened among man. I will protect you until the time comes for my departure." _/

Each vision brought out a dormant part in Relena's memory.

Ramza grinned calming his racing heart. "You're sure this is what you absolutely wanted?" he spoke between pants.

Relena paused momentarily. "I am sure Ramza." she sat up staring into his glossy ocean blues. Heavy with the heat of passion. "I have never been so sure of anything in my whole existence. I..I want to be with you and only you now..."

He caressed her cheek moving her locks away from her sweaty face. "You don't know how long in the deepest parts of this heart I've waited to hear someone say that. How long my soul, mind and body have waited for ye..." Relena cooed kissing Ramza again with a soft need.

"I can only assume to know Ramza..As I know my spirit waited over a thousand years for ye to come." Ramza kissed her softly once more.

They lay there for quite some time. Ramza moved only once and reclaimed her body thrusting inside her again with need. They made love long into the night. A soft pale moon sparkling down upon their mingled forms.

* * *

The sun rose beating down on Ivalice, Orbonne monastery. They had days to travel toward Warjiilis. Days to review every last step that had led them here. By some miracle Relena stood outside on the steps of Orbonne dressed in a soft silver gown that covered much of her once exposed skin. She was playing with a reed flute thinking about anything and everything. Delita and his rage would be frightening. But Ramza. A smile played across her lips at any thought of this man. Ramza would never allow harm to come upon Relena ever again.

/Ramza was dressing. They had gotten up long before anyone else had. Safe within the confines of his room Ramza pulled Relena into a passionate kiss his tongue delving into her sweet cavern. Tasting the sweet floral tastes, honey even. Ramza pulled away and gazed into her brilliant sapphire eyes. Glowing with adoration and trust.

"I will never let anything happen to you from this moment on." She sighed,

"I wish I could stay with you now. Let them see us the way we're meant to be." Ramza said nothing. He only watched Relena's facial expressions change. "Will... tis secrecy always to be our life?"

"No. When the time is right I shall take you as my wife. As the only woman who will ever be anything to me." True to his word Ramza always was. This she knew.

"You will. I can see truth in your eyes. I pray to bear you many sons ser Ramza." she rubbed his arms humbly.

"I need not the wealth of King-ship nor the patter of sons. I need only you." /

Relena smiled grateful for letting go of all her teachings and etiquette. Had she not Ramza would still be just a man and she a princess. Now they were lovers. Star crossed as it may be they would grow more in love with each passing day. The sun was fair this morn. It was a soft light not at all blazing like it normally did. Relena was lost within tis' majestic beauty.

"You fair well today my daughter." Relena tilted her head and acknowledged her father. They had rarely spoken since he admitted she was to marry Delita.

"yes. Yes I do considering what fate has done onto me most recently." He cringed.

"Forgive me my child. I was only doing the most I could . The only thing I thought was best at the time. Forgive me."

"I have already forgiven you my father. I know now if there had been any other way I would never been forced to marry Delita"

They stood in silence neither wanting to say the wrong thing. Chuckling Borneteth kicked aside a pebble.

"Father I have seen strange things lately." She turned toward the man who had assuredly raised her besides Valera.

"Oh visions? What do they show you child?" He inquired.

"A room. A strange, familiar room. Soft colors and bubble like lights. People dressed in dragoon armor. Valmafra I believe was in one of them. What is even stranger is that there had once been a silhouette of a woman I believe. Auracite sits below her gleaming with untold magi ck. So many things seem familiar. An ancient power I feel when I see such things" Relena finished not sure if she was insane or actually remembering something from long ago. But how?

Borneteth nodded his eyes distant. "Whom are you with when these dreams; visions occur?"

Relena stalled not really wanting to answer. But she could not lie to him. "Ramza. Ramza Beoulve." Borneteth nodded scratching his shaggy beard.

"Perhaps he is connected with these sights. Maybe they are not yours but his?" He asked hopefully.

"No father they are my own. I have spoken with Ramza about such things. He sees nothing. Where as I...I see Orlania and I see people like Valmafra but, she is not as she is now." Relena watched Borneteth straighten and become solid.

"Listen to me Relena. These are things not to be tampered with..These visions will end if you move forward and forget what you have seen." Relena frowned. She did not want to forget. She wanted to solve.

Taking his hands she tried persuading. "Lord father please...These sights trouble me. I wish to seek out the truth behind them."

He dropped her hands becoming reprimanding. "Listen to me daughter! No good can come from these visions. To dwell in thy past will only cause more sorrow and suffering! Let it go and move forward with your life." He was definitely hiding something. He softened. "Yet that Beoulve boy seems keen. He would make a stunning husband to some lucky maiden." Changing the subject caused Relena to smile. He winked before galloping inside the monastery completely unhindered by their previous discussion.

* * *

They moved toward Warjiilis as planned stopping to take refuge near Zirkile falls. That night most of them lay in sleeping bags beside a camp fire. Relena had boldly crossed from her side to Ramza's unnoticed, unseen. Val's ears twitched at the rustling of pebbles and small grass. Relena was soon in Ramza's pleasantly strong arms. Sighing as he placed tender kisses along her jawline and shoulders. They were quiet as he undressed Relena. She gasped at the prickling of her skin as it hit the chilly air of the falls. Ramza chuckled rolling over to pin Relena beneath his body. He was hard and ready for his woman. Relena kissed his chest, shoulders and collarbone while he plunged his erection into her inviting sex. She withheld a moan as he quickened their pace. In and out at a rough rapid race! She clawed at his back leaving marks here or there. Ramza growled taking her lips in a chaste kiss as he ground into her body like a mad man! They were quiet save for their unusual panting and few grunts or moans. He continued to thrust while her juices flowed, toying with her erect nipples while moving recklessly. Relena gave a low moan bucking her hips as she felt herself fall into release! As soon as she had reached the brink Ramza thrust hard as he climaxed; his seed filling her womb once laid still for some time reveling in the union of their human forms. A twisted grin appeared on Valera's face. None saw it but, she knew what had transpired. Secrecy was always her stronghold. At least when it came to Relena.

Relena rubbed his arm as Ramza drifted onto cloud nine from time to time. "Ramza? Do you think maybe it possible for us to connect more intimately on a level other than physical?" He hummed in his drowsy state. "I was taught once of a way to show myself to another. It is only to be used for the one you call thy beloved. I...I would like to try it with you." She quivered shy after all they had done.

His ocean eyes snapped open his arms snaking around to hold her firmly to him. "I would like nothing more than to be connected on every level. I may not fully understand this system you speak of. But I will allow you what ever you wish. It is my wish to." She laughed straightening her body against his.

Touching his temples Relena smiled. "Do not be afraid. We belong together." As she said this her blue aura swelled to life in her palms. It fused with his temples and Ramza moaned at the feeling within.

~(its like a dream for Ramza) Relena showed visions of herself throughout the entire journey a sweet melodic tune playing tricks on his mind. A tune that seemed all to familiar. There was the beauty of Ivalice. Of Orlania and all the people they knew. Then there was the universe. Stars and galaxies swarming around one another. The chamber she had foreseen many times since they became intimate. Those faces and the world as they knew it. Suddenly he was in her arms through all of this. She was making love to him as she had minutes ago. This time he felt the pleasure intensified ten fold! Every pore of their bodies were oozing with affection, love and devotion. She saw him as her god! Her salvation! Just as he saw her his goddess. His damnation in a sense~

Ramza kissed her as the spell wore off and Relena giggled. "Now we can never be apart. We are one always. Beyond the physical." Ramza smiled kissing her again. Their tongues battling for dominance.

* * *

The sun rose too quickly before any could know what happened they were finally at Warjiilis. It was a far travel one they had anticipated. Now they would sail for Orlania without any hope of returning to Ivalice. The sunset that day was a deep maroon instead of heavy orange. Blood would be spilled. An omen of misfortune arising.

Agrias wandered the deck with Valmafra who had waited eagerly for the King's return. They whispered to one another. Of things surely no one else could understand.

Valmafra muttered under her breath. "You truly believe Ramza is the 'he'?" Agrias nodded. "We were unwise to trick 'him'. We must find the auracite before anything else should happen."

Agrias nodded in agreement. " I pray her spirit will forgive us now as she did then. Though I will not blame either for refusing to forgive us."

Valmafra sighed. "You know as well as I what will happen when Relena recalls her past." Agrias nodded once more. "We should have let them be. Let the ancient magi ck be squandered away. Now it will ripen among man and grow in many new forms. Many will seek her out for such gifts."

"That is why as we did then we shall protect her now."

They stared out into the sea. Winds of change billowing behind them. It was coming. It was a calm before the storm.

* * *

"_I called upon the sun for help. It could not answer me nor could Luna the moon. I have spent my life in a lovers embrace. Under banners of disposable nobles and rulers. This I have come to realize. The worlds will spill into one another. It is that fate I have waited eagerly for. Judgment day. The day I speak of is a day you control. The goddess power must be concealed and withdrawn from the high heavens or they will betray us all. With your lovers blood you shall do all this my son. You shall rewrite the lives of many and alter Ivalice for eternity. Your name will be legend. Your blood godly! May the judgment day cleanse all the unfortunate gods."_

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a knight_

_Chapter 17 "Judgment"_

* * *

_Starborn: Here we go I did not really want to change anything at all here. A few minor things here and there is all well please remember to review! No flames!_


	11. Bittersweet Lullaby

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters place or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

~dream~

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

Starborn: I feel lucky to have had such vast amounts of time over the past weeks, and days! Here is my next chapter read review and of course enjoy

* * *

_**Chapter **_**10: Bittersweet Lullaby**

"_Bittersweet love can be. With a single grasp we can also fall. Our hold on this reality and life is frail. We may value ourselves as indestructible however we most certainly are not. But love. Love is something that lasts the ages! It is an eternal bond that many strive to attain. Many have been tainted by the ways of the worlds. Others live solely to experience this majestic emotion. It has a bitter end for some and often a bitter story line. Others the bitterness turns into a sweet juice that is tempting and often times un-refusable. But the bitterness will never harm you dear son. You and yours will forever be certain of one another. So certain in fact that your love will shine ever brighter than any other star in known existence. "_

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a Knight_

_Chapter 18 "Bitterness"_

* * *

Ramza stood beside Alma breathing in the salty sea air. Soon they would be home. Well to Relena's home actually. Though he loved how majestic and vast Orlania was Ramza could not help but, wonder how much time he, and Relena had left. Orlania was true and devoted Relena would always be. Yet Ramza had pledged himself so easily to the princess. Promising her a life that Ramza vaguely knew existed beyond tomorrows' bend. Relena believed in Ramza so to he could never waver from the path he and she had chosen. In the end Ramza somehow saw they would be standing side by side. Forever.

"Brother?" a timid voice inquired.

He shook his head slightly clearing his thoughts. "Yes sister?" He replied back.

Alma giggled covering her petite mouth. "You've been so, so odd lately! It has been rather funny. Considering princess Relena has been as much a stranger to herself as us..you must be dreadfully worried" Ramza's mouth fell open. Did Alma know the truth? Impossible.

"Alma how.., I..." She giggled some more.

"Brother I have known you all my life! There is nothing you can keep from me. I know you bear feelings toward Relena just as she is sweet on you." Ramza's face fell. He had hoped no one would be able to tell. It would keep their affair safe.

Alma skipped away hands securely behind her back. "Don't be up here too late brother!" She called back over her shoulder hair wisping in the breeze. "The ladyship does get atrociously fidgety when you're unavailable for long." Ramza smirks at her playful demeanor and turns back to the sea.

Faint silhouettes of Orlania paint the horizon. Ramza realized his rank was far lower than even a noble born by this point. However he could not help but, feel a deep affection toward Relena. Her eyes sparkled when Ramza came round. Those gorgeous jewels drew Ramza in every night since the first time they made love. Each passing day was a blessing. As they sailed on Ramza felt a little more free-spirited. Each day they made love twice. Secrecy was key. Golden and glorious. For now.

So lost in his own thoughts Ramza never realized the body beside his on deck. "Ramza" a familiar voice recited with ease.

Nearly jumping out of his skin Ramza spun and saw Agrias beside him now! "Oh Agrias..It's just you" He teetered on paranoia anymore.

She laughed eyes closing and squinting "What you thought it would be someone else! Ha ha! You should have seen your face old friend!" Agrias doubled over and after a few minutes passed straightened herself out. "Ah! Ramza" she spoke seriously. "We must make sure we have both our eyes open from here on out. We are only a few days sail from the harbor. Once there Relena, I mean her majesty shall be secure. Still until that happens we must keep close watch!" Now she pointed at him eyes blazing with deliberation. "Her majesty is the key to all of this! What Delita started we cannot let anyone else continue! Her blood is special keep it so!"

He blinked in confusion. "Agrias I know she is special. However I don't understand your fixation with her blood? The princess is of most noble lines yes, but that truly does not explain why someone else would use her as Delita did. There are none else who have means or motive I wager" Agrias gasped had she gone and said too much? It was clear both were teetering on the tip of a knife.

Her eyes shifted side to side. _Damn yourself Agrias! Now he'll be asking too many questions!_

"Agrias what is it that draws you to speak of her blood?" Agrias scoffed and stalked off.

"Leave that to me Ramza! Just watch her carefully!" She yelled vehemently over one shoulder. Truthfully she felt bad. He was dear friend. It was wrong to treat him in such a way

Ramza stood still confusion all across his countenance. "What in Ivalice was that about?"

* * *

Delita stood inside his palace room tearing everything apart bit by bit! He was furious! Beaten down and red. Ramza and his precious new princess had humiliated him! Though the treaty be signed, dated and sealed by his council members Delita planned on revoking it and destroying Orlania's last hope for survival. Until.

"Until that bitch comes to her senses." He spat.

A dark cloud loomed over head. One that Ivalice will never forget. For on this day it would claim there once level-headed King.

"He-he heee! Dear me young one you seem infuriated because the one you want has fled back on home." It rang like a cold dead bell. An elder man dressed in a dark habit with old features waltzed on in with a playful grin upon his lips.

"Who are you old man? Be gone before I have you killed!" The elder snarled in amusement.

"Who I am makes little difference. What I am however is of utmost importance ser."

"Alright then what shall I see you as? Peasant? Spy or folly?" The elder laughed a cackle to most ears.

"I am a mage of sorts. One that has perceived you as quite useful and...powerful. My master would just adore the devotion you would serve him for certain treasures thy hold so dear."

"Humph! What would you and your 'master' know about my wants and needs?"

The elder circled Delita as if he were a vulture ready to feast at any given moment on the carcass. "Oh we know all about how you single-handedly forced princess Relena into submission. Only you King Delita, were denied by Ramza and his cohort Agrias! How embarrassing! Such a rush of fun to! We also know the circumstances of late queen Ovelia's death, tragic."

Delita drew his sword on the old man! "I command thee be silent! Or I will cut thee where thy stand"

"Tell me if I were to retrieve her for you and offer her up would you aid my master? He wishes to obtain absolute power once more. All that we need is a helping hand and you shall have her in turn."

Delita followed him wherever he would move. Eyes fixated for dear diseased life. "Say I take up thy offer? What would my duties entail?"

The Elder clapped in mock merriment! "Why serving my master! As his most high and appreciated company and general against Orlania! No Ivalicians need dirty themselves. You would start a raid one that will search the corners of Ivalice for the auracites!"

"Auracite old man? What auracite?" He prayed not the holy zodiac stones. They were demonic and feared by many now. "If you mean the zodiac holy stones forget your words and leave! They be damned and I shall not be bothered ruining my divine soul for the likes of you and yours!" He was cautious now because this old man laughed without sound and his eyes became darker every minute that ticked on by.

"Dear boy though to you, and yours they be damned to me they are not. To my master they are what sealed him in his youth for all eternity. I want them so that I can destroy them! But these precious knickknacks can only be found by Ivalician blood! So to I have come to you king of Ivalice."

Delita saw his opportunity slipping into gear. Find these stones and win over his right of power? How grand and audacious! "If I do this you will swear to me I consummate with Relena and have all of Orlania to myself as well?"

The elder grinned maliciously! "My boy we will even guarantee another son but, of her womb! Hers alone! And...I will see to it that you have Tietra back. Think of it! All the powers in this world at your fingertips! Ye would be able to change anything you ever wanted!"

Delita smirked triumphantly. "You have my servitude but, only until I have what is mine and, you have your pebbles of lore."

"Welcome to the Empire dear king." Somehow Delita could feel a snake slithering round but, for now it was only a faint shadow.

* * *

In a shabby common room a few mages bustled about a blond-headed woman wearing nobles clothes. Her hair had been twisted into fine curls eyes heavy and despairing. Her face was smooth lines of worry etched here and there. At her feet was a small boy playing with little toys. Her hands reached out to sip on a small cup of lavender tea. Her dress was a soft vanilla color with powder blue trimmings and cranes sewn into the silk fabric. It was loose not form-fitting at all. The child at her feet was blond with a cherub face and deep hazel eyes. He wore a small suit of similar color a medallion round his tiny neck. A hand maiden came in a knelt casually before her mistresses. She wore a soft cotton dress, a dark purple, with high brown boots. White under shirts, and skirts.

"My lady we found the one you seek."

The noble born woman's face came to the light and she smiled. "How is she?"

"When they found her, it was by accident mam. Her body is so frail and malnourished."

"Thee doppelganger? Is it dead and buried?" her voice was rough.

The hand maiden nodded. "Our doppelganger is dead, and buried. There was a private funeral they say. No one is any wiser."

The noble woman smiled, victoriously. "Bring her to me, I feel we have much to discuss. Dues that must be paid"

* * *

They were in Orlania! Home of all the great mages and stories alike. At least that is what Ramza had come to learn among its' people. Rapha and Marach had even been found prancing about in what appeared as a desert folk stretch of city. They wore Orlanian robes now and seemed so much more carefree than ever before.

"Marach and Rapha were smuggled here just after your battle in Mullonde." Valmafra replied at his curious gaze. "I made sure they found happiness even if it was so far from Ivalice"

"Yes. Valmafra you seem more at peace here than even they do. How is it you knew about Orlania when so few did in Ivalice?"

She smirked knowing any tiny nibble of information could alarm Agrias. She was already sore there so she did not mind her mouth. "I have lived for many hundreds of years Ramza. Unknown to most that is my age. I grew up in these streets like any other well-trained assassin has. Time is of no concern here when many are to live forever."

Ramza did not ask another question he only proved his own thoughts. She had been born a Orlanian. Though her age defying time confused he made no bother to ask again of it. Instead he hurried to the palace and cathedral to see his beautiful lover once more.

Ramza trotted up each step filled with ease and carelessness. Once at her door he stopped hearing a livid Agrias argue with a resentful Relena. Curious as ever he placed an ear to the door and listened closely.

"I just do not think it right to lead Ramza on when you cannot be with him! It is wrong Relena. Very wrong."

Relena shrieked in anger! "Stop it just stop! Ye are not my mother nor my blood for that matter! Relieve yourself of any duties here and begone! Your ill-mannered array of feelings leave me in tears! I have never led ser Ramza astray nor did I ever intend to. How I feel is of no concern to you!"

"It is when the King has assigned me as your guardian!" Agrias retorted eyes staring Relena down, daring her to fight back.

"Enough! I have Valera I need you not!" On cue Val stepped beside Relena and crossed her arms.

"She may be your first guardian but I have more authority over you now. You have little choice here after what Delita tried. I understand you fancy him for saving you but, no more! Leave it at that and move forward." Relena tossed her arms up in a futile attempt to shut Agrias up. "Listen to me! Ovelia!" Agrias stopped covering her mouth in dismay.

Relena turned her eyes sorrowful deepening and matching her long-sleeved blue gown. "I am not Ovelia. I know you miss her however I am not she. Please do so recall this reason and let me be in peace. You cannot control me like you did Ovelia. I will be no ones pawn. I am different. Much much more different." Sourly Relena turned around and headed for her enormous bed with canopy and silk sheets colors of stars. Her head drooped lower and her loose hair fell over like a curtain of twilight's' darkest hours.

Sighing in remorseful defeat Agrias opened the double doors and scampered down the long sparkling corridor toward the stairwell. Ramza smartly hid behind a nearby statue crouched lowly to the floors. Agrias felt her heart sink as she stopped unable to control herself as a tear slid down her porcelain cheek. So many years of running. Too many memories washed away.

"Forgive me sweet one. I meant not to ever hurt you."

Awaiting Valera to leave Ramza stayed stuck in place ready to dart at any given moment. After about fifteen minutes a solid Viera passed him by. Her coal doe like eyes were tender and endearing even as she bewitchingly stared in his direction. Taking in this moment Ramza made for her chambers and as he strutted in a very intrigued Relena dazzled his eye sight.

"How long have you been waiting for?" Ramza shrugged closing the gap between them as he locked the doors.

"Only twenty minutes or so. I over heard your fight with Agrias. Perhaps she is correct that we should not be doing this anymore."

Relena hugged him feeling sadness overwhelm her spirits. "I wish not to discuss what she has stated! I belong to you now Ramza. I am yours. Forever."

He combed through her wavy locks. "You are no chattel for trade nor a dove kept in cages. You are a woman and princess of a holy throne of people. I own none of you but your heart love."

She smiled comforted by his change of heart. "Yes that is true. My heart is yours."

They did not speak anymore. As they tread-ed over to her canopy Ramza disengaged and withdrew Relena from her disheveled gown and undergarments. Relena made do with clearing Ramza of his own tunic and leggings along with boots and gloves. Soon the Beoulve boy was nude and atop his divine lover. Relena cooed in appreciation as he knead her breasts. All through this she stroked Ramza knowing full well once the animal was unlocked Ramza would ride her till night fall came and went. He groaned and kissed her rose-petal lips roughly removing her hand and thrusting forward into her inviting sheath! Relena moaned into his mouth muffled by those tantalizing warrior lips. He enjoyed this part. Usually because his thrusts penetrated her deeper every time igniting a moan or plea for more. Now he pulled out and thrust back in grunting and panting as his pace increased and she scraped her nails down his spine forcing him to shudder and growl to which she replied with a heated kiss on the nape of Ramza's neck moaning into his heated flesh. He grabbed Relena's hips and moved faster echoing her cries and planted precise kisses on her breasts.

Before anything else could happen Ramza grunted spilling his seed inside Relena like he had many, many nights before. She arched climaxing soon after. Together they lay still for some time before he began again. That eve as twilight rolled on Ramza made love to his goddess three times. Perhaps three too many? No not when it came down to Relena. He held her as she slept on his broad chest chiseled and intricate like her fragile frame was.

"I feel myself as each day passes falling more and more for you, Ramza." He smiled down kissing her sweaty brow and wiping away stray tears of joy and fear.

"As I you Relena, princess of Orlania."

"How much longer can we keep this secret?" she whispered.

Ramza ran a hand through her thick hair. "I am not sure my princess. I can only hope a while longer.."

* * *

Delita followed the old fool beside his oracle into the frontiers imperial fortress. Here he stood before the dark lord himself. Still locked in a perilous slumber. Due to gods only knew what! Each demon watched with shifty eyes as several imperial soldiers flanked behind the Ivalician king. The elder seemed unperturbed.

"Old man I surely am not being led astray here? Where is your Emperor the one who rules these untrustworthy allies?"

"He was busy setting up one of the uncovered air-crafts to retrieve thy princess. That is if you are willing to play your part ser King of the sun people."

Delita snarled aggravated. "Listen well you keep calling us the sun people and them the moon! We are Ivalice and they Orlania there is no sun nor moon born just different races and clans of blood."

The elder laughed and stopped just as they approached the dark one encased now in deep shadowed crystalline amethyst. "Well since the dawn of these worlds your kind have always been naive and annoyingly so misled! You see my lord is the one who wrought a separation between Ivalice and Orlania long ago, during the age of thy Zodiac War. He even is a cause for the auracites' existence. So very, very long ago." He drew back his eyes distant and yet to close for comfort.

"Tell me old man or feel your own blood run dry on your marble floors!" Delita barked obviously use to having his own way by now.

The elder stared down the dark figure trapped in a slumber so deep even Relena's sweet melodic voice could not wake him.

"Long before the auracite of your tales existed approximately I would say 1,200 years ago, there came a great goddess. Her power shot forth from once illuminated heavens to the laps of man. Removed by her own accord from her kind, that had remained silent for ages since the thousand year war the wrought amongst themselves. That was before the wars had even started among man...Well they had once I came freeing the beast within upon both united kingdoms. I would have succeeded if not for a princess named Ashemalia and her followers of the dragoon. They came from what in fifty years or so would be known as Orlania. They came and helped to defile his name. Soiling what we stood for! What we still stand for! Ashemalia caused me such grief taking the blood of a god and sealing him inside this damned prison!" He paused face red and sweaty. Fists shaking. Slightly. "Ashemalia derailed our plans. All in hopes of peace for the future. Always to keep my master and, the Lucavi at bay... But..Ajora! Ho-ho!" Delita frowned not liking this at all anymore. "Ajora knew and so he sought to use the power in ways none dare approach. My lord was once a mortal. With some dark magi ck he was born a new. A god that has been denied all that he deserved from the Goddess. You see Ajora was a pawn. Made to free our Lucavi and bring my sweet boy from his prison! The goddess should have chosen more carefully!"

"So..That is where I come in now? Auracite collector and retriever of this would be god or rather goddess?" Elder nodded eyes glued on the man or young man encased in crystal. "Seems easy enough"

"Over a thousand years ago the crystal of gods vanished from sight." he replied smoothing a decrepit hand over the smooth yet jagged surface. "The goddess herself is no more. Perhaps a human reincarnate...But soon what Ashemalia has done shall be fixed! Soon we shall have vengeance. And when we do you will have your Relena. You will have back Tietra and all will be well. He has sworn this."

"Yes. Yes he is whom?" Delita inquired peeved and impatient.

"His name is Zodrickk. Brother of a fallen would be god that is no more."

"Right then Zodrickk? Hah aha of course!" His bemusement did not thwart elder. "I'll collect your stones! Just have what I want ready for me"

"Beware the thirteenth stone hidden among man. The wielder is of noble blood but, uncertain of the path they walk upon. Should you find him slay him! He will cause trouble for us" Delita shrugged and headed out. Elder touched the crystal eyes misty and insanely lunatic looking. "Soon the world will tremble beneath you again lord of dark. Soon all that she is will be yours! You will rein over all other gods and humanity! Ashemalia should have known better. She has made this far too easy of a game. Easy. Perfect. Good."

Delita stormed the frontier ordering for followers and that they be well endowed with skills and armor. For they hunted powerful magic k! One even he feared above all else even the gods.

* * *

Ramza lay in her arms as Relena hummed a soft melody. One he enjoyed even with its' sad tone and notes. "I fear for a war to break loose any moment Ramza." He laid still waiting. "Something looms over head. Something I knew would come soon enough. The Empire is ready to strike like a vile cobra in a desert plain."

Ramza switched positions so that he now cradled Relena to his bare chest. She was warm and soothing but, now he reassured, comforted. "War is inevitable. Yes I will fight in it but, I will also return as promised. You will be safe and cared for until my last breaths."

Relena sat up hair falling everywhere "War does not intimidate me. I fear for the lives of all I know. So many people have already died. Blood shed is horrible, wretched thing. But, I to know those who are meant to shall return or die fighting for what they believe in...You, I know will come home to me. I fear for your safety but, also that I cannot be with you. Selfish as that be. That I cannot protect you and my people"

He smiled and caressed her soft cheek tenderly. "Not selfish. Just tyrannical." He joked and she playfully slapped his chest. "Hah-eh! Oh Relena! I will serve your people and mine. Once Orlania is free of oppression and fear of death, we shall have peace. Freedom." She nodded and laid back pulling into him.

"Let me hold you Ramza. Who knows how much longer we have together."

"Would you sing to me one more time then?" She smiled but began singing nonetheless.

As always without a word Valera strutted away smiling and feeling gracious for Ramza bestowing happiness upon her distressed and over worked or overly devoted princess.

"You know if anyone finds out it will mean my brother's death. And she will be forfeit." Came Alma's sweet insecure voice. "They are not married, and she is of regal blood. Our house is in tatters. We have no status hence forth."

"Believe me on this. None shall know so long as breath is in this body. They have searched and waited long enough for each other. They deserve this."

* * *

Agrias stood beside Valmafra. They overlooked the spire and gardens with tranquil but fixated eyes.

"How many decades has it been since any if not us set foot inside the starsong-pharos?" Agrias shrugged. "I thought so. Too long. The power supply hiding its' glow has to be running short."

"These people Valmafra are weak to picking out any type of spell as we can. They are not the people we served long ago. These people are much more efficient in looking after each other physically not spiritually. Spiritual energy fuels starsong-pharos. The king is frail, old and dying. We must relieve his duty of fueling the hearth and allow another to take charge preferably a strong indestructible mage."

Valmafra shook her head blond locks tossing side to side. "You haven't changed in 1200 years! Still so sure of what to do. Humph!" she crossed her arms hoping beyond a center of doubt that Agrias would not screw this up again. "However I wonder if Ramza and Relena would like to know exactly what you've been up to?"

Agrias sighed and stormed off. "let them alone and keep your mouth shut tight! We'll deal in secret as we always have. We must not lose sight ever again." Valmafra agreed and followed after into the gardens. There they began setting themselves to work. On what only the King of Orlania knew.

Red painted the sky and moon once more as a flock of grim-looking birds flew past over head. Death would reap these lands. Sadness and war these soils.

* * *

_"Sing it a song of truth and blood. One that speaks solely of our lives and how insignificant they are. Sing a song of love for you will find one another and full fill many sweet things. Songs of prayer often leave a sour_ t_aste in many mouths. So songs of truth and love shall create a bitter-sweet flavor. One I thoroughly enjoy on occasion_. _Songs are like speeches. Meaningful and dictated by emotion. So I send a song of hope that you heed my words no matter what blocks them from you. Love Orlania and Ivalice no matter the blood-shed. Forget what you know and listen to the song within"_

_Excerpt from Memoirs of a Knight, chapter 19 "Songs"_


	12. The Lovers, the Fighters and the Dead

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters places or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

~dream~

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

_**Chapter **_**11: The Lovers, the Fighters and the Dead**

"_Hail to all those who love another for theirs' is a blessed union. Consummated by a man pledging his heart and soul to one and she to him her body and soul. To them I have served to protect what they value most. Family. To have sons and daughters raised and playing at their heels. Pray heed to fighters for theirs' is a love of battle and devotion to a way far beyond nurturing. Yet once both have united under one banner the truth becomes and unbearable weight. I say to ye my son. That loving a woman means putting her above all else and before oneself. To love a woman whose sole meaning in our world is to nurture and devote herself to serving you and yours is difficult when you cannot commit. Commit through promises if you must but, hold fast! She shall be ever faithful and waiting for your return with little qualms but, that you come to her bed and love her right." _

_Chapter 22 of Memoirs of a Knight "Lovers or Fighters?"_

* * *

The noble woman stood smiling as a shadowed feminine frame came into view escorted by a hand maiden. The noble woman's son lay asleep on a cot not far off. Here it smelled of rot and mildew. It was damp and dark. Unfitting of any high-born. Candles in iron clad holders flickered, casting shadows. Noble born woman's hair was lightly in motion from her movements. It was thick and clean like her hands appeared to be when she gestured to the silhouette.

Her eyes danced with a flame of victory. "Welcome back from the dead, Queen Ovelia."

Ovelia stepped into the dim candle light wearing an ivory dress smeared with dirt and grime, her heels broken, cloak a fragment of what it had once been. Hair was still so perfectly together in braids. She looked thin but, it was to be expected lying low as she had. However grim a sight Ovelia's blue eyes filled with determination, salvation.

"i never expected you of all people to aid me so. I am glad such has occurred Louveria."

yes! The noble born was Louveria! Her face well-known by many. Here still within confinement of fort Besselat. Safe and sound. Louveria's treason; treachery would know no bounds. "What is family for, if not to aid us im trying times?"

Ovelia smiled wearily. "what tis it you want of me Louveria?"

Louveria sat back in her thinly cushion oak chair. "I want my nobility restored. I no longer have claim to Ivalice's throne...But rest assured I will no longer sit idly by Ovelia."

Ovelia sighed. "I will do all I can to restore your nobility...Now tell me."

Louveria quirked an eyebrow. "Tell ye what?"

Ovelia's stance became much more composed. Face much lighter. "Tell me where tis I can find Ramza."

Louveria's posture mimicked her countenance. Confused and unsure."Whom do ye speak of? Ramza?"

Ovelia smiled voice light as summer air! "Ramza Beoulve"

* * *

A council of Orlanian nobles met in the dining hall underneath a star lit banner and encrusted jeweled wall of blue sapphires and pink topaz. The chairs were of yellow colored metals but, far more comfortable than any wood. The arch ways were strewn with pastel green banners and beads. A fire burned brightly behind the kings' chair. There sat Borneteth. Wearing a mythril armored suite and circlet. His old blue eyes scanned over the faces of all Orlania. From the twin cities of the North was Judge Ondoresar Stephan; a man of middle years but, said to be a well-trained mage in summoning magic ks. He wore a green and silver habit with jeweled horned circlet and earrings, eyes a whimsical green hue; beard trimmed and golden as a radiant daffodil! Beside him sat Judge Apollo Stephan, brother to Ondoresar. He was identical to his twin save he had been trained in judicial laws and values as well as battle. A keenly sharp blood sword sat securely on his hip atop a set of mythril and linen of silver and emeralds. Next was Lady Judge Annaliese of the west sea broad. She was a tall woman of Elvaan descent; eyes a glowing white with blue specks and pointed ears strewn with many jewels. She wore a corset of rose-pink and tight chap less leggings of white with a skirt over top and stiletto shoes of gray hues. She was a well-trained white mage so many had said and fair to all. East was over looked by Judge Talleus Labrynth; a man far more complex than his name. He was a darker blond cued back into a tail at nape of his neck and wavy, with much darker toned flesh and eyes a deep azure and subtle beard/mustache. He was toned and well-trained as a martial artist as well as a geomancer. He wore a pastel blue vest with green puffy pants and silver sandals; large hoop earrings on his left ear. Tattoos covered his back and arms all of tribal fixation. Proud of heritage and country. South was Lady Judge StarSea another Elva an. Her hair was white and pink in some spots. Ears were smaller and not pierced. But her cool sea-green eyes with white speckles darted around cautiously like always. She wore a similar out fit to Annaliese but of blue and gray with a black belt on her hips. She was an alchemist and a perfectly trained archer. (Not as good as Valera but close enough). They were resembling a senate. One he had so long ago but, no longer needed.

Borneteth stood up and upraised his face and hands. Trembling all the while. "My friends! Keepers of the law I have called ye here today under a heavy heart. Princess Relena's marriage was a fraud. One used solely to attain her power and claim Orlania as a prize and not ally. King of Ivalice ha! More like a snake slithering in muck! King Delita has run blindly into the demons nest..."

"Har! I could of told ye King Delita a sea dog! Poisoned he be! Poisoned by ye demon's dogs!" Yelled StarSea her accent heavy from dealing with seaward people all year-long.

He waved her off. "That very well may be but, our dear heir has returned unmarked by him. A virgin to sit my throne one day. I have come to ask of you a lending. To have you all lend your troops for this world we so love. For I fear Ivalice no longer slumbers and with this Emperor siding them we may have more to chew on than initially anticipated. I am at a loss friends." I splayed his hands out before him.

"Why not send that Beoulve boy Ramza to Ivalice and acclaim what hath transpired? Tell him to bring Ivalice to us as friend not foe?" Annaliese asked her voice light and airy.

"Aye the Beoulve boy would make a fine leader and honorable to our people." Ondoresar claimed.

"I second that!" Talleus vouched. Then did StarSea and Apollo.

"Friends the Beoulve boy would only stir Delita's anger attempting such... I have firm belief Ramza Beoulve is 'him'. The one we have sought for so long. Forgotten by time. Should I send him away I fear more harm than good." They quieted. "Have we forgotten already the dark wars of our past? We were spared and cursed by our sins. We have already lost much of our power and chosen few. Valmafra is at best thee only one left."

"What of Ashemalia lord King?" Annaliese questioned all eyes fixed on his next move and voiced words.

"Ashemalia is...lost to us. Forsaken her duty, people and vows! There is no Ashemalia. My blood daughter is dead." All heads hung low. From a shadow Agrias' eyes filled with sadness. Sometimes eavesdropping could be quite heart breaking.

"Tis a shame. She forsook everything she knew...Aye she must be so lonely no longer connected to Valmafra nor us or even the princess. Demetri would be abashed and deeply sorrowed." Ondoresar relayed. That forced Agrias to fall on her buttocks breath quickening!

"Demetri is no longer a concern I have word from Valmafra that Valera my daughters' guardian-mother had found the Beoulve boy to be our one. This would mean my daughter princess must join with him. Although I am pleased they found one another I am also displeased. Such a romance burned much once before, yet... No! They cannot join now! Ramza's connection must remain weak unknown. If not what lies in the pharos' spire will react to their bond and trigger a cataclysmic war. One we are not yet ready for. I am to frail a mage as of late to uphold any barriers or disguise. We need more time friends. That is why I called you together this day."

"Then we should agree until this matter is settled Relena and, the Beoulve boy should stay separate. Perhaps given hope they be allowed together after this war be done. For now we shall all lay out our hands and military power. Each should suffice. I still say we give Ramza Beoulve position of authority to run our ranks on the battlefront.." They all nodded at Annaliese always the wisest. None bet against her course of action. None.

As the counsel settled their thoughts they discussed other elective matters. Agrias felt herself drowning in sorrow. She uplifted her left hand. There beside her heart finger was a yellow-sapphire cut into a heart-shape with wings of diamonds on a platinum double band. Tears streamed down her cheeks at her haunting memories.

_'Its been so long since I heard your name love.' _She looked out into the night face pain filled. _'I have never forgotten you. It pains me to recall. My ill choices caused this. I should have seen. I did not know the cost would be..' _"Your life" she spoke aloud.

* * *

Stars and faeries. They danced about the Starlight Gardens like a symphony of twilight's' prelude into dawn. Val stood pinching out flakes of the trees as they shimmered past every few minutes. Each one crumbled into what resembled pixie dust. The wood and grove surrounding were silent, still longing for freedom and life beyond this place.

"Solitude. I had feared this would transpire." The wood was moaning yet even her Viera ears could not hear. Behind came Alma always tagging along beside Valera since Ramza became engrossed in Relena.

"The gardens are unusually still today huh?" Valera nodded eyes dim. Alma took note and skipped in front eyes shining with curiosity. "So I heard these woods were once apart of the StarStorm Wood. Seeds taken and planted back here for beauty and delight." Val sighed dejectedly. "I mean that's what was said by the guards. I meant no misplacement." Alma faced away.

"They were not always called the StarStorm Wood. Once years ago they had been called Star Love Wood" Alma stared. "I was once part of these ancient woods. They stood taller nearly twenty years ago."

"Before you came to Relena?" Val's eyes deepened.

"I found a babe lying beside a corpse. A well dressed soldier wearing an insignia I had not seen before. She was so timid and small I felt immediately drawn upon this fair creäture. Forgive me. I had seen humes before, but none as promising; exquisite as she. I felt a strange mist blooming within she and ran to it just as a panthera lept for her small frame. It gave me the scars I hide so well underneath my bodice. One and only time I ever let physical harm come upon myself. I would have done so ten times over for the shining eyes of my sweet child to glance my way again." A distant smile at far off memories. "When I finally rid us of the beast, I stepped back and picked her up into these arms" Valera held them up in the dim light eyes recalling a time so distant and different from here and now. She felt her white hair move a wind passing by of reassurance. "I instantly fell in love with my Relena. Without thinking I forsook my wood and life. I carried the babe to this palace. King Borneteth was pleased to see myself and she. I had always led a lawful life but, when Borneteth offered me a place as legal guardian I could not resist. The urge to protect Relena grew ever more. I learned to love Relena and soon marked her place in my heart as my daughter. Relena is all I have left in this world. I care not for humes or beasts and kingdoms alike. Nor politics, with all their indecencies. I forsook my belonging to stay with Relena and would do so in any other lifetime."

Alma seemed sad and intrigued. She calmly touched Val's arm frigid as ice. The Viera stood in her bodice and skirts still like a feral animal caged but, never free. Except she felt freer now than ever before. "Did you ever try to return to thee wood from once you came?"

Valera sighed distressingly. "I did once. Those who once called me sister had forsaken me. Those who called me mother as well. I had none to call my own still they turned away casting me aside like broken glass of a mirror. I never looked back again."

Alma felt for Valera. To have given up a whole lifetime for a human babe was alarmingly admirable. "Does Relena know of this?"

Valera nodded once a smile playing on her bunny like features. "Relena had once gone to wood escorted by myself and declared they let me rejoin should I choose to. They snarled at my child and forced us out. Relena being docile as she be apologized to them and left with me trailing along. Her apologies for what has happened are true but, unnecessary. I chose my path and I will walk it till there be no breath left in these lungs."

In that moment Alma set a new goal for herself. As the war approached she vowed to become much like her Viera companion. True, loyal and just. Should she make it to the end Alma prayed it brought some sort of hope. A future where her brother, and she could not walk freely was hardly a world at all. To be like Valera in a sense of giving up all for someone you love meant a great deal in Alma's naïve eyes. Twas something Ramza had done countless times for Alma. For their father's legacy.

A sorrowful moan was heartfelt by Valera's Viera ears. Twitching ever so. "War blooms on our horizon. T'wont be long before Ivalice and, Orlania become consumed by war's fires."

Alma bowed head gluing her gaze to the grove's crystal blue dirt floors. "Gods be dammed!" She roused fists shaking. No more war. No more blood shed that is all Alma wanted. As did Relena.

"If war comes will you fight with us?"

Alma blinked her ears perhaps deceiving but, no Valera stared intent on an answer. Alma became determined and brave. "Should war come I will fight! Not for Ivalice or Orlania, but for the people of them. For a future without fear and chaos. One where even Relena does not have to wander in shadow for safety and peace. I will fight for my brother who has done so for me countless times! You?"

Valera smiled and it caused Alma's heart to shudder. "I fight for my babe. Relena will always be what I stand for even when my legs forget how to stand."

She wandered off leaving Alma in contemplation. Should Alma's legs forget to stand what would she find to make her? Hand raised as if to pray Alma smiled up at the old rotting tree. Far more ancient than most. "My brother, will be a reason to stand when I no longer can."

* * *

Emperor stood staring over his troops as they all began lining up for battle. Dressed in proper darkly colored armors they carried partisans, katanas. Bows, axes and swords along with magic ks. He felt his long hair billow in a breeze he had not thought would come. A sign that the gods would favor him this time around.

"Orlania has stood too tall and proud for far, far too long. Once my people reined over much of the northern lands. Slashed apart by their selfish imperial armies and chosen holy order of soldiers." He spat on the ground. "Now with help from Ivalice it will be our turn."

Delita came marching in with a bag at his side. "I have brought you 6 of the twelve auracites you seek." Carelessly Delita tossed said bag to the concrete floor. "The other six are said to be well hidden in perilous locations."

He laughed "Well then I dare say your ex-friend that Beoulve boy was wise to have hidden them."

"Surely Ramza did not even know what you were plotting behind the scenes?"

"Sadly I conjure no that Beoulve did not have whim of what was to come. Foreplay really is all his hiding may be. We simply play the field of tactics before advancing to our last stage! Complete union. So sweet and tasteful that our dancer will be moaning and begging for release! Ha ha ha!" He chuckled bemused dare say anyone else watching.

Delita rolled his dark eyes. He however did not find the Emperor amusing or to any liking. "I swore fealty to you and 'him' for the simple fact I want the princess Relena for great power. Power that in turn will give me back Tietra. Nothing more or less. Your 'foreplay' bores me." He unsheathed the platinum sword once hoisted to his sash. "Do well to recall I bare no mark of any common devil nor church of holy blasphemy. I would plunge my weapon hilt deep into your fattening gut should you betray my fealty!" He swung it up toward Emperor's neck eyes harsh, cold and cruel.

"King of Ivalice sheath your sword. I will acquire Relena Oraina once you have found the remaining auracites including Serpentarius. Then ye shall have back thy precious Tietra"

"Ever stuck to old treaties and policies you are for a dirty ruler. I have made good work to do way with those abusing power. I will do as such to thee if I am crossed." Delita sheathed and stormed off.

Emperor sighed inhaling the musty air outside his throne room of darkened bliss! "So young and foolish. I to was once so fortunate to feel such a way. To be blinded by lust or was't love?" He laughed. "I dare say we are quite alike! All for a sister...Unfortunate."

* * *

Walking a forbidden path was not uncommon of Ramza Beoulve. He had fled from traitorous fires of Ziekden; accompanied a substitute princess to Lionel and fought against the church to be hailed a heretic, then scowered Ivalice for truth and love of his family only to be spit into hell and back again! Yet the path he so gallantly chose to walk upon now seemed far more dangerous than any other. It frightened Ramza. Shook him to the core even!

His hands placed firmly on her sides as Relena slept beside her lover. It had almost been quite a trying year. Not that it wasn't. Hair fanned out like a deep black lake, skin creamy and smooth! Relena was a perfect angel sleeping beside a bloodied rogue. How many nights had Ramza squandered his hopes? For too many. Far far too many. Casually like he had known how to all along Ramza caressed Relena through flimsy fabrics across bare flesh. He was beginning to love her more than justice, family or friends. Ivalice meant so little to him now.

"Speak dear knight. Tell me what troubles your ever wandering mind." He had not noticed the beauty awoke to caress his cheek fondly worry etching deep in her cerulean eyes.

Capturing her delicate hand Ramza's face smiled. "I was recalling ages long since passed. Things I had to carry before this all happened...But, with war on our horizon I wonder if anything is salvageable."

"Oh Ramza!" she crooned. "Death goes hand in hand with war. It is not for us to decide what fate shall bring to our door steps. Only ours goddess has that power. Surely after so much torment you shall be given hope and prosperity; among other things." Ramza balanced on Relena's words. Like a razor but smooth to ones eye.

"Perhaps they shall. But, these gods or goddess as you say forsook me long ago. I have little to wash away the blood stains on these calloused hands Relena." He lifted them gazing and recalling all he had done.

Her hands enclosed over his own. Eyes determined to soothe him. "They can be sanitized by love of another Ramza. They are not so uncleanly that my goddess and, I would turn from you."

Ramza paused but, instead of arguing he laid across Relena and began kissing those tantalizing lips with eager need and hunger. Reciprocating was easiest. Relena had come to feel a love for Ramza, body heart and soul. Whatever this electric current, pull was she had the most respect for it. For without the hunger there would be nothing to keep this fire burning.

"Ramza? How long will you stay before the currents sweep away everything?" she whispered in his ear biting the lobe seductively.

Ramza growled a sultry sound! Claiming Relena's lips in another passionate duel. Upon breaking away Ramza thrust into her inviting sheath and groaned happily. Steady he replied: "I will stay until thy call, no longer. Returning once you and yours are safe. But, I fear tis not only this empire that lingers on the shadow front against us. I fear there is something else far worse at work." she nodded and moved.

When they made love Relena prayed for a son to accompany their after math. Though not married Relena knew a son was what her lover so rightfully deserved. So to she loved him over and over many times in a day or night. Yet when they made love Ramza prayed that she remain barren, until much in world of politics had changed. Twas not that he did not feel a growing love for the fair maiden simply that Relena deserved better than to be a common harlot.

So Ramza thrust in and out caressing Relena's soft body with a desire to fulfill her every need and his own. When the pressure rose becoming too much Ramza grunted thrusting once more as he climaxed spilling his seed deep within Relena's womb. Relena in turn would reach the peaks of ecstasy! Cradling her knight close to a sweaty bosom they would drift off to sleep. Wrapped in growing love and faith and trust.

This is the way of a lover.

Sitting up Ramza graciously took Relena's hand in his kissing lightly. "My heart swells with forbidden love of you Relena. I do so pray this war dare not linger yet fades swiftly so as I may return and give my all to you."

"I pray for many things Ramza not only a safe return. A long life together if one in fact may exist...but that one day I may also bear to your lineage a son. One that will forever show my adoration and loyalty to you."

Ramza played with Relena's hair never knowing why the thoughts and opinions he had made little sense in those precious moments. They had little experience in affairs especially love! This was what they craved. Something inside them called. Beckoned them to love one another regardless what tomorrow had looming overhead. So he fell into easy roles within Relena. Ones that proved somehow beyond reason and doubt Ramza had been given a true destiny one that did not delve into church lore and heresy. Just a war between nations for power and control. Ramza kissed Relena tenderly rolling her to sit atop him. As she slid her warmth over his need and rode him Ramza felt himself falling into a black hole of passionate release. She groaned and moaned loudly enjoying the feel of him beneath and inside of her body. He thrust up as she thrust her body down grunting and panting like wild animals! Soon Ramza sweaty and eager rolled them so she was pinned beneath the weight of him. He moved faster and harder wanting release far more than anything else. After quite a while he grunted and slid inward releasing his seed inside her womb once more.

Sighing Ramza rolled off and panted desperate to regain his breath and regularity in heart beat. Relena curled into his glistening chest and softly dozed off. Ramza smiled sliding his arms around Relena in a protective cocoon. Slumber was what their bodies craved. So slumber is what they received.

* * *

Ovelia was sitting beside a crudely fashioned vanity. Taking a comb made of bent iron through her blond locks. Smoothing out her braids. She wore a clean white silk gown that covered all of her thin frame, straight up to her swan like neck. She placed earrings upon small lobes, shoes on dainty feet. A maroon cloak draped over her Ovelia admired her reflection fondly. Footsteps rang from her left and Ovelia smiled politely into the cracked mirror. She played with a small cup of powder.

"So tell me Louveria. Have you found Ramza Beoulve's whereabouts?" her voice was cool and collected.

Louveria nodded in short rely. "Yes that my spies have done. Do so remember what tis you promised me Ovelia." her fuse was ungodly short. Must have been her imprisonment.

"I will do so when I have reached Ramza. Now where is he?"

Louveria stared into the mirror, to look upon Ovelia. "The Beoulve boy is in Orlania. The capital they say. Soon to move forward north bound. A war is about to begin. You will find him there."

Ovelia smiled. "Thank you. I will do as promised."

"You mean to go after this boy?" Louveria seemed exceptionally surprised.

Ovelia nodded standing up closing the small gap between them. "Yes, of course I do." She folded her hands. "One last thing Louveria" Louveria tilted her head to one side in questioning manner. "Lend me that colorful mage you hired as a spy."

* * *

StarBorn: And here we are! Working on the next chapter! Planning to make it quite a bit longer! As always hope you enjoyed and please do not hesitate to review!


	13. Harsh Hands of Destiny

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters places or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

~dream~

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

StarBorn: So here we go with another chapter of mine blah blah blah as always read, review and enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter **_**12: Harsh Hands of Destiny**

" _Let this be the last of my memoirs. The last of a written testament to none but you my beloved son. I have little time left among these lands. I know my death is coming on swift betrayal of my kin. Twas not a fate I had hoped to find but, one I will welcome nonetheless. I have lived to see the fifty years of war, rulers come and gone, and terror plague peaceful lands. I have heard the gods strike down their traitors and seen their imprisonment suffice yet crumble under mankind's rule. Twelve demons were sent to our world as judgment for each of their actions. They dwell within mankind's' spirit and will of life only to be trapped in stone again. I have seen the crafts of star-crossed gods land among us. Have seen such auracites plague us so. Among these many mysterious things I have burned bridges, shed tears and sweat. Found companions willing to endure harsh trials all to protect what is most high. I witnessed the death of Orlania as Ivalice tore away from it. But among many I have lived well and wise and just. To you I have left my all son. To you I have left these memoirs as a tool of reference. Revere them as you will once found but, never let it be that your heart stay heavy with doubt of these ill-mannered words. In my youth I failed many due to arrogance and ignorance. I have lost the ability to see beyond Ramza. I have lost my way and bartered with demons to spare me. Ramza. Even in such a state I nearly wept merrily when I gazed upon you my son. Yes! I loved you dearly as my own for you had my blood. Your mother gave us Alma and life was sweet. But you were ever watchful ever waiting. My part to play led me here. Still others wait to call upon and play their own part in destiny. Good luck to you my son, my all. Farewell Ramza."_

_Memoirs of a Knight Final Chapter. Written by Barbaneth Balbanes Beoulve...'Balbanes'_

* * *

Agrias held the book close and closed it firmly. Every word Barbaneth had written left a mark on this world. It consumed it with truth and yet left a fowl taste in one's mouth. Agrias sighed placing it among other letters and scrolls with marks written for Orran Durai to put together truth and peace of ill minded peoples under Delita's rule. Orran had ever been up to the task of taking down walls built of well-rounded lies. She couldn't help but turn toward her window pane. Outside the skies were bleak unusual for such a vastly starlit sky. Truth be told, Delita was not all bad. It wasn't until his Oracle appeared Delita slowly trickled into insanity lathered in tyranny. Oh to what could have been, and what will be.

"War looms over head." she muttered carelessly slipping the tarnished book beneath linens and things in her lock box of weapons and armor.

Her warrior like eyes well-trained hid truth like a dying body curdling underneath it all. The dimly lit chamber was dank cold even during the month of Libra. Autumn was settling in at last. With changing of seasons and, falling of leaves the Empire had moved forward in rank. They even took much of the northern bound lands of Ivalice. The demons ate away at life-like a disease! They had swallowed up much of the north and west of Orlania as well. So to the King himself ordered that every eligible soldier or warrior to arms. This to included Ramza. Agrias sighed she feared leaving poor Relena unprotected. Alma came strutting in hand on the door frame supporting most of her weight as she leaned. Eyes clouded and heavy matching the mood so very precisely.

"Tomorrow I will leave with Ramza to aid in the battle front of North-rend and then move swiftly, hastily towards the west. You will stay behind with Valera and Princess Relena. Keep both your eyes open. Report to Valera any suspicious looking characters, or rumors. Take heed Alma. Friend." Agrias smiled lightly trying to seem fine,normal.

Alma crossed her arms nodding in agreement. "I will do as instructed. I guess creating a perimeter of normalcy would indeed be best for Relena given the circumstances..."Alma trailed off hoping Agrias would not push on with this.

Agrias eyed Alma yet said nothing. "Normalcy is inadequate. Safety is first and foremost! Keep to our plans. Let Relena create her own normal environment. Just don't lose sight of her. Outcome of such might be more than ye can handle." Alma nodded and for a while the two stood in silence then began chatting fondly with one another. About foods, clothes times and past times. Tomorrow would see them going separate ways for a time.

* * *

Ramza stood above his weapons chest fiddling with each precise one while his mind deliberated of what was to come. He had left hours prior, to speak with King Borneteth. Honored he had been when the king left full leadership to Ramza as each member of council had voted upon with proud and humble eyes. Grateful he had accepted and was to ride out at first light. Relena however had not taken this as lightly as assumed. She was quieter than normal. Far more distant to it seemed. She sat there on his bed knees to chest wearing one of his extra tunics and nothing else. Ramza was wearing only his breeches a slim silver chain about his neck with Relena's very ring dangling from it. His hair was tousled eyes fierce. He stood very still. It was well into the night. Far enough so that they had made love not very long before this. Thus Relena's tunic apparel and casual laid back demeanor. Ramza sighed closing the chest after putting aside his rune blade and some mythril mail and other armors.

"Must you truly leave Ramza?" Relena's soft voice was barely audible from usual.

Ramza tenderly caressed her face with his fingertips. Tracing her features to recall everything and anything he could before, he left her possibly for good. "I am sorry darling. I must leave at first light. The Empire will not stop until everything is consumed. Why Delita has not fought back in Ivalice I know not. However tis a great honor lord king has placed upon me. I will serve your people with pride. Relena please I beg of ye not to make this harder than it already is." He pleaded hoping that in turn she would listen allowing some comfort and peace before the storm ran wild.

Relena leaned forward. "I will try Ramza." She extended her arms wantonly. "Please Ramza...lay with me before you leave at first light."

Ramza could not deny her anymore. He hunched over picking Relena up into his arms kissing her roughly. In turn Relena kissed back. Without a care Ramza fell onto the small bed with Relena rolling till he pinned 'his' princess, beneath the weight of him. Ramza had no money, no lands no worth or knighthood any longer. Just his heart. Yet that be all Relena need for eternity if it were all Ramza could offer up. He kissed her more intensely than beforehand. In one fluid motion Ramza removed the tunic and tossed it aside like a rag. Relena reached down and tore from Ramza his breeches! Growling like a tigress on the prowl.

Ramza chuckled light heartedly. "Careful sweet one we have all night! What if I had no other trousers to prance about in h mm?" He joked as Relena moaned eager for his lips on her tingling skin.

"I'll buy ye new ones!" Relena urged as Ramza pinned her hips down from arousing him anymore so than already clear. "Please Ramza! Take me!"

He chuckled thrusting in with fierce passion! She moaned nails digging into his broad shoulders. Ramza growled seductively thrusting in and out. Over and over again. Roughly then lightly. Kissing her with such romance and passion. He kneed her breast and drove into her like a mad man! They rolled til Relena rode Ramza for some time moving up and down for some time then returning to him atop herself. He thrust-ed over and over wanting nothing more than to love her. Ramza did so until he felt all need run cold. As he plunged into Relena growling, his seed filled her womb and walls with the sweet juices of passion. Relena had climaxed many times but, this last peak of ecstasy hit home with such force! Relena bucked and gasped falling onto the somewhat soft mattress panting and glowing with a soft layer of sweat just as he. She sighed as Ramza kissed her gently.

"Are ye asking for another go my love?" She joked lightly. As of late Relena had become accustomed to unfettered conversations with Ramza. Titles and birth meant nothing in private chambers with them.

"No, Relena. Perhaps now we should retire and keep our wits about." Ramza cradled her to him. Noting she felt rigid and stiff. "Relena...please tell me you will not cry. That you will remain strong"

She smiled. "I will not shed tears unless this be our last meeting. No my knight, I will wait for you like I have my whole short life."

He smiled holding her to him and then a thought struck his mind like a sand storm to a dune. "Relena...there be no reason, nor way that you could have become with child over these past few months or so?"

Relena paused. Had she known if there was gladly she'd take it. Silly as it be. "No..No there is not. I still bleed dear Ramza.

For the life of him, Ramza couldn't remember Relena bleeding in nearly two months! They were well into Libra nearly, Scorpio where soon it would be the dear sweet princess' birthday. Ramza did hope Relena had bled, and was so well trained in the matter he would never know the difference.

"I merely ask for, I have not seen nor felt you bleed in two months time Relena. I do not wish you to be fat with child under no marriage and, with me leaving for war."

She touched him affectionately. "No Ramza I am swift in hiding such a thing. Twas one of many spiritual gifts my magic ks are able to provide. Among many other vigorous trainings ye see" He kissed her,

They against Ramza's better judgment, made love once more before drifting off to sleep. It would be many moons and suns till they met again on this plane of existence. Time has a conniving way of changing many things.

* * *

Beneath pale moons glow Louveria, watched guards change posts. Her nightgown was of thick panthera fur. Lined with silk. A cold wind blew in through the open windows. A sign of things to come.

"My lady, prince Orinus wakes. Rather hungry he be." her hand maiden chimed dutifully.

Louveria nodded. "Feed to my son fresh Chocobo eggs and some panthera milk. After bathe him as best ye able to. I will dress Orinus myself."

"Yes your highness." she scampered off hurriedly.

Louveria stared at a piece of parchment clasped firmly in hand. "Ye best be true Ovelia. I do not care much for lies."

* * *

Day light saw to the tattering of lives. In hours possibly days lives would be at stake even taken. Casualties of war. King Borneteth stood wearing his own set of silver armor sword jewel encrusted and jagged like a Kris blade. His beard was trimmed and thin as were his darkened eye brows and hair much of it dyed a deep black perhaps encoding the idea he was not frail aged even. Rather that he to was in control ready to seize his dominion back from the claws of those wretched devils. Relena stood at the main installment where the podium stood center to all her city. There even the scribe of high political ranks, Nathaniel stood colored in Orlanian decree and stout at ever. She wore a simple silk dress. A deep silver that shimmered with sparkles dancing across the fine fabric! Her hair was pinned up in twists no headdress no jewels nothing. Below was a battalion, a vast increasing in size, girth army. Stretching into much of this glorious abode. Ramza and Agrias stood beside the council staring up at their king from the steps. They stood as generals before everyone else. Yet even now Ramza's eyes were gazing up into his lovers eyes with endearment. They were filled with sorrow and fear. As were hers. Agrias twitched her eyes over to Valmafra whom stood alongside Alma and Valera. She would decline heavy heartedly to join such a war. It was a shameful move but, one that ensured Relena had eyes on her at all times.

/Agrias stood beside the pharos once more Valmafra at her heels, accompanied by two familiar people.

"So your plan is to stay behind within the palace walls?"

Valmafra nodded. Crossing her arms, she gave a lopsided smile. "As I said declining to be shipped away for war, I have rallied these two for princess Relena's protection.

Behind stood Rapha and Marach each looking just as Agrias recalled. Wearing white harem pants, blue shoes and white headdress, tipped of with a blue sash was Rapha. Marach wore his white tunic, green pants, brown boots and red armlets. The Heaven and Hell Knights.

Rapha touched her heart. "We have been here a short time, however.." Rapha looked to Marach whom nodded for encouragement. "We believe this place is made for a divine purpose. Its' princess is just that divine. I sense an ancient power within her. One we wish to stay and protect. Valmafra has promised to make us Imperial guards."

Agrias sighed staring up at the tower hand on hilt of her sheathed sword. Inside she dreaded this war. Visibly Agrias was itching for a fight!

"Borneteth will see it as shameful Valmafra." Agrias replied.

Valmafra shrugged. "To be expected, however with protection in place for princess Relena...Borneteth will surely understand."

Agrias respectfully nodded in response. "Be sure no harm comes to princess Relena...Safe to say divine is a loose term for her."/

Agrias knew from then on Rapha and Marach would play a larger role in such a feat.

* * *

Borneteth upraised his hands Relena stepping forward to join him. "Today is a day of great regret, and yet filled with such pride I am truly overwhelmed!" he began the soldiers clattering weapons and shields together. Not a single one did not wear the seal of their kingdom, their country. Looking closely upon it was a woman holding a crescent moon, a dragon coiling round her body as well. A symbol of their religion, of their beliefs"Tonight each of you will be riding out toward and inescapable battle field! Swords, lances, bows anything drawn! Ready to take back your homes, your lives and your freedom." They cheered on! Tonight indeed things would change.

Relena felt tears spring into her usually devout and serene eyes. Ramza's heart sunk deep into his chest cavity when he saw this.

"Tonight my people, my friends Ramza Beoulve and your council members shall lead you into battle for our salvation!... Relena?" He pulled out a sword one that had a name chiseled into it. It was long, sturdy and heavy as he placed it into her delicate hands. "Take this to sir Ramza. This is all his lord father left behind." Alma gasped clasping a dainty hand to her open mouth.

Relena carefully walked the few paces toward Ramza a sad smile plastered on her angel face. Relena's hands dropped the weighty item into Ramza's gauntlet covered ones. He wore a blue tunic his family emblem ablaze! Beneath was mythril and all sorts of extra metals on legs arms and feet. Around his neck was her ring still shimmering in dusk. Ramza gratefully took the weapon holding it at arm's length.

"Tis all he left for you ser Ramza." She whispered lightly. Ramza felt their pull something buzzing underneath the surface. Something he could not place. Even after many moons this pull bewildered he! What caused such a stir?

"Twas long ago Barbaneth Balbanes Beoulve left this heirloom lord Ramza." Alma felt tears prick her eyes yet she refused to cry. Their father was a good man, undeserving of what their lord brother had bestowed on him. So Alma would keep his memory in peace recognizing Balbanes as high heavenly knight! A man of virtue, justice and honor. "I had promised to keep it till the right moment. I know in my weary heart this is that precise moment. I do so entrust to ye our fealty and hopes lord Beoulve." He turned and smiled at the council who nodded knowing this was best. "When ye have ridden out and squashed the scourge at our door-steps ser Ramza!...When ye stand before me with the head of their Emperor, I invoked my councils permission on this to...Ye will be presented with my lovely daughter, heiress to thy thrones' hand in marriage..." He trailed off.

From behind Relena's face puckered up and she smiled merrily! Ramza did so humbly. Agrias frowned but Valmafra shook her head and Agrias smiled.

"Relena Ruvelia Jada Oraina, will be bestowed as your wife, betrothed ser Ramza if ye would have her?"

Ramza grinned widely. "Tis a great honor high King...I would be most lucky and honored to marry such a wondrous woman as princess Relena. I will take you up on that splendid offer but not as an item rather if she to would have me?"

Borneteth eyed Relena who nodded eyes glistening. "I would be both happy and honored to be thy wife ser Ramza." Borneteth sighed relieved. Though politically speaking Ramza had nothing t offer, this was Orlania! Borneteth was king and could override any circumstance of dowry, and status.

"Very well! Then by my blessing ride out! Scratch this scum from our lands! Wipe away any proof of their power, of their existence from history's pages!"

They all cheered clanking their hands in approval. Council winked at Borneteth. Among them all Agrias felt herself remembering why exactly this war was occurring.

_Because we had been too weak.. _She thought depressingly.

A moon began rising up in silver speckles! Orange plastered in strange hues here or there. Ride out would call them to arms. If Ivalice would not fight they would! If The Empire called them to battle so to they would!. This was only the beginning. Beginning of blood shed, of pain, anguish and Victory.

* * *

Delita waltzed up to the Emperor eyes dark and mortified. Beside him stood a strange man not the elder but another. They were conversing when he ceremoniously dropped three other stones beside him.

"here are more of those blasted things! Four remain and somehow I highly doubt Ramza carries the last anymore. There are rumors he dropped it in the sea after his battle in the Necrohols. Even at that Ramza be no fool. Of the thirteenth stone is so important he most definitely would not leave it alone. The Lucavi are what dwell within nothing more Emperor. Your elder is truly insane." Harshly he backed up away from those wretched things!

"true the elder be insane. Our great Master used the power of these auracites to attain something far greater. In your Germonik scriptures it is stated that twelve warriors appeared used the power of each auracite to seal within the Lucavi. Fact is there was a thirteenth warrior, he alone knew what these demons could do. Our Master is far superior to Ajora, and Ultima. He led them into a war across the planet. A fallen god so they say now. He lied making us sound so light when we are heavy with damnation! The auracites were each sealed by soldiers of the heavens houses! The scions are fictitious created in their images! These Lucavi can be destroyed by a rightful god and so it would make sense recreated into the scions of Zodiac lore. However the thirteenth holds no demon. It is dormant empty. Ajora spoke of Ramza's blood being the one who led them to destroy him. True perhaps although unlikely. Thee thirteenth warrior vanished after attaining the power to imprison my master. Zodrickk led these demons to war with Orlania. Three dragoon knights of the holy orders were sent to stop him from obtaining his true power alongside this thirteenth knight. Instead of destroying they sealed him inside a perilous auracite, so elder made to retrieve means of freeing him. The war split Orlania from Ivalice for centuries! Even my people were forced back into near extinction because, they knew not what they do. I have heard these auracites do so also have holy powers based upon what one wishes. Marach was revived with one by his sister Rapha. Unique so to say for these Lucavi were once more."

Delita snarled. "Tis strange I was told something different...You know this be true?" the Emperor nodded. Damn you both to hells! I will find the four and be done. Have what is was promised waiting here next I return lord Emperor."

Emperor smirked. "With pleasure king if Ivalice."

Elder stood cackling in silence. Delita knew only partial truths for now. Soon it would be time to act. In those acts Delita would be more of a pawn than ally. Serpentarius, the Zodriark (Zodiark) King of scions and Zodiac Braves. Serpentarius auracite dormant. It was exceptional to say the least. Sweet goddess of heaven would birth true power for Zodrickk. So he laughed and laughed until nightfall made the frontier cold and, desolate.

* * *

Alma stood watching Relena sing beneath the canopies of Starlight gardens. The spire in distance, pharos? It echoed with a passionate need. It was a familiar echo. It caused a familiar ache in Alma's bones! Something made Alma fear it yet why?

"pharos is where our legendary Dragoon praised our Goddess most high in worship. It is said to be a portal, stairway between this world and the next. Built by man designed by gods! Much to speculate. Much is hearsay" Valmafra replied answering some of Alma's questions.

"That may be but, it still is so mysterious and frightful." Her voice edgy.

"I was not permitted to say so before but, I have filled Valera in on quite a bit...now you as well shall be."

"Not permitted as in again Agrias hides something and, would strike you down for saying so?" Valmafra nodded. What a perceiving girl! "Then do so share with me assassin."

"Do so bare with me." she stated and Alma nodded Relena beginning to sing another tune oblivious to them both.

Valmafra nodded but, before she could even speak Relena approached eyes weary. Valera at her side ever still. "She grows weary. Rest is what my lady needs" Valera replied curtly.

Valmafra bowed as Relena passed and turned to Alma whom still waited for a response. "I say this. All that you know Beoulve is false." Alma tilted her head to one side. "I have no time for details but...You, Ramza and the princess are all connected. Barbaneth myself the king and even agrias are all connected. Cursed in a sense. A curse is what kept most of myself, Borneteth and Balbanes alive through many endeavors."

Alma shook her head clasping hands to breast. "I am utterly confused...however I will let slide your secrecy for now.."

* * *

Ramza sat atop a white Chocobo eyes dark and heavy. He had ordered them to certain battle field points. Skilled as Ramza was even he knew not the outcome of this war. Agrias sat next to him. Her hair was in a tail and up in her helmet shaped like a bird. Her clothes were like a mail made of metallic silvers and such. She looked like a lancer in these garbs. She had a few blood stains on her sword of those demons to stupid to follow orders. She looked to him now ready for advance.

"What do we wait for Ramza?" she inquired impatient as ever.

He sat still and finally recomposed himself. "We head to battle as soon as the sun rises above the distant peaks." she nodded.

Across was a vast army of demonic creatures and humes alike. Behind them as they stared at the battle field were many races joined to fight for what they believed in and loved most. Life. Freedom. Liberty was privilege a one had to fight for not matter what it would cost them. The sun began a slow rise in the horizons' template. As it did every soldier for either side shielded up. Twas time for the battle of Orlania to begin. First ray hit Ramza and he yelled a loud battle cry! They all swarmed in he began at first on bird then gave the war bird its directions carrying the plans for the others to follow and it fled faster than many could dream of. In turn Ramza faced the field his fathers' sword drawn. Across the field blood shed awaited. Yet they would all attain glory of this he somehow knew. He had to survive. Much was at stake if he did not.

* * *

Ovelia stood among a snow-covered field, a well skilled mage at her side. Wearing nothing but, her usual garments Ovelia began to shudder. These winds were fiercely cold!

"Good Queen here" the mage's voice was smooth like camel drizzled over chocolate. He was tall, olive-skinned wearing many animal furs for tunic, pants and boots. A buck skin as cloak. Hair and eyes dark as nightfall.

Ovelia thanked him as he draped the buck skin over her. They were early. Would need wait for Ramza and his battalion. Then in dark of night Ovelia would find Ramza. Everything would change.

"You are quite skilled mage...When will Ramza be near?"

"We shall accompany him by two nights moon. I will use magi ck to keep us well until he is in a state of readiness."

Ovelia nodded. "Ramza is my only, and final hope."

* * *

Starborn: Meh here is another one of my edited pieces sort of...will be updating soon!


	14. What's In A Name?

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters places or ideas just my own! For further detail the quote at the start of this chapter I do not own! It belongs to squaresoft/squareenix respectively.

/flashback/

/telepathy/

~dream~

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

* * *

_**Chapter **_**13: What's In a Name?**

"_I had lived my life the only way that I had known. But, when the pillars of that life came crashing down, I could not stand and watch them fall. I turned and walked away"_

_-Ramza Beoulve_

* * *

The battlefront lay looming ahead. Ramza sat on his Chocobo watching as many demons, and soldiers alike stormed onto the snow cover grounds. They panned out to cover more ground not entirely aware of the flanks Ramza had elsewhere. His ocean eyes were steady. Ramza had seen war before. Had fought countless battles to obtain the skills he now carried. Beside him was Agrias just as she had been since Orbonne Monastery some time ago.

Her hair was whipping her features slightly. Chocobo not as calm but, still reliable. Her armor kept Agrias soundly warm and safe. In a way of speaking. Her icicle eyes seemed to engulf him as she waited for Ramza's command.

"The Empire's forces grow ever closer Ramza. What be your orders?"

Ramza turned his Chocobo hand on hilt of his father's sword. "Tell them to send out orders to begin our side and rear attacks. Tell the two judges Annaliese and StarSea to follow me in. I shall lead us into the middle of it all." Agrias nodded and turned her steed around racing to the farthest reaches of their battalions.

Ramza waited for Agrias to return when she had returned he casually drew out his weapon. The sword glittered in early morning rays. Agrias drew out hers as did every single soldier standing beside, and behind them. Smirking Ramza gave a heavy battle cry! One Agrias enthusiastically countered as did the rest! Kicking heels into their birds Ramza and, Agrias were off! Racing down the small hill into the fields of snow! Ranks of soldiers and Judges followed in pursuit of their enemy. Each with sword, lance, bow or any weapon they had drawn! Across the void between them those of the Empire began charging ready to strike at the first to enter range!

StarSea drew back a notched arrow whispered a chant and let fly her missile! It sparked as if on fire and finally flashed a bright white! It blinded many but, not their army. Smirking Annaliese cast a shield over the two of them so no magi ck spells could be used against the duo. StarSea drew another arrow as her Chocobo continued to dart left and right. Ramza finally collided with an enemy, one so obviously a captain of sorts. It was a tall brooding demon with white, soulless eyes, and deep maroon flesh covered in thick onyx armor. It wielded a double-sided axe with silver edges. Immediately it swung up slicing through the Chocobos breast! Instinctively Ramza pushed off flipping to land on his own two feet face to face with said beast. At that same moment StarSea let fly a green tipped arrow. It flashed as before only emitting what seemed to be blue-green embers on several oncoming demons. Ramza paid it no mind instead began clashing weapons with his opponent.

Agrias clicked her heels into the bird slicing down a few smaller demons here and there. Glancing backward Agrias drew back her sword whispering as ice fell onto a demon close by Annaliese. The Elvaan woman saluted her and began casting spells once more. Advancing forward was rough and tedious. Ramza was still engaged with a captain and soon Agrias had found another larger. This one looked more like a general. He was Hume with chestnut hair and maroon armor. Weapon of choice was a morning star. His eyes were gray as a storm cloud. Agrias felt a cold chill run down her spine. This man was familiar in many ways. Halting her bird and jumping off Agrias darted attempting to use her crush punch. Adapting to such a move the General swung his weapon once, then twice! It clanged against her holy sword sending sparks flying. Agrias felt a cold wind bite, as her arms struggled to hold him back.

"It is thrilling to see you again" She heard him say in a throaty tone of voice. Her eyes met his and she knew.

"You?!...Still alive?" shock lined her response and he threw her back! Landing Agrias harshly on her buttocks.

"Yes, I am very much alive thanks to Elder. I am servant of the Empire and my Master!" he gave a coy smirk twisting his weapon in circular motions. "I was once of your kingdom. But...your Goddess did not accept me into her ranks as she did you and the others. So I pledged myself to a more divine power. One that has given me more power than I ever dreamt of! Once servant of the King, now a general of an Empire!"

Agrias shook her head. "You were a friend to us! A general to King Borneteth! You were...!"

"Demetri's half-brother? Yes I was, once. Once I was called Derekk so meager and lame. Now I am General Hasheen! Far greater than whom I was...Lower than dirt." he spat swinging as Agrias swung upward in reaction. "I am more than he was, and more than you...Ashemalia"

Agrias growled in fury pushing forward with all her might and casting another attack, "The devil's spirit of restlessness...Split Punch!" her voice cried filled with deep emotion.

While she fought hard Ramza pursued his enemy further. The demon swung wildly obviously poorly trained. Ramza swung cutting its' knee caps which forced it to cry out in agony! Infuriated it swung more hastily, blinded by visions of red. Each right swing won it nothing. One left swing had grazed Ramza's left cheek causing a small bloody streak to form. It looked on in joy not realizing as he stood there motionless Ramza grabbed his sword and jumped high into the air!As he collided with said demon his sword became buried in its' large almost lizard like skull.

"Poor judgment on his part." StarSea responded in a melancholy tone." her accent was there but not her usual banter.

Ramza nodded swinging his arm backwards causing a demons head to go rolling off its' shoulders. It was then they heard Agrias' shout! From a distance Ramza could see Agrias use her moves at a whim without hesitation. Her opponent was powerful, but Ramza knew from experience Agrias could hold her own.

"Aye fear not for ye mate Ramza. She has Annaliese after all." StarSea called notching arrows and hitting one target after another.

In agreement Ramza faced a wave of Humes and braced himself. There was no fear in Ramza's eyes. This any one could plainly see. All around time stood still, the shift in power was rightfully so. Many of the Empire's forces were in awe as more of Orlanian soldiers came from all angles now. Ramza smirked again. Victory on such a field would be his this day. Eyes a glow Ramza began to chant once more. A prayer as he lunged forward and took down a soldier then its' counterpart. One after another was hacked down like small trees. StarSea fired after him aiming for any stray Ramza's sword missed.

Swordplay was a dance any good warrior knew well. However a true warrior knew how to use any weapon without hesitation. This Agrias knew was her way to defeat such a monstrous man.

Agrias knelt eyes firmly to the blood stained snow. Not her own, of an others. She was not sure entirely. Hasheen was looming over her stone stiff body.

"Come now Ashemalia, where is the power bestowed by thy Goddess? Ha-ah aha!" he chuckled hand to stomach as he did so.

Flashes of another time blurred Agrias' vision. She knew what need be done. "Goddess power is pure...Not tainted like your false gods!" she swung her leg out knocking Hasheen off-balance. He corrected thus quickly growling as he swung and missed her head. Sliding Agrias made way between his legs and came up from Hasheen's backside. Eyes blazing with resolve she readied her blade once more. "You should know this! Once upon a time...she was your Goddess to!" Hasheen spun as Agrias sliced thin air. "Purest light bring judgment...Goddess blade!" A blue light enveloped Agrias! Was a move she had not used in ages. A gorgeous pale moonlight surrounded Hasheen scorching his body from every angle. At finality of her move Hasheen turned his head upward to the heavens. There came a white as snow blade with pale sparks reverberating from it. Such a power slid through Hasheen's soulless body! No blood spilled. Such a power could only purify what remained of Derekk.

What was once Hasheen fell on weak knees. Hasheen changed! Replaced with a frail looking Derekk. Eyes were steel-gray, hair a softer chestnut. A demonic presence seemed to lift from Derekk at this precise moment. His breaths were shallow. Death would come swiftly now. "I...I feel...free"

Agrias dropped her blade feeling sorrow overwhelm. "I was left no choice...Better this be thy fate, than remain a soulless walking corpse. Like a puppet on strings"

Derekk gave an open-mouthed grin as a light shined in his eyes. "I..I hear her voice..." Agrias quirked a brow. "Yes...our Goddess!" Derekk lifted a hand acting as though he was touching said Goddess. "I want..I want to see my brother again, divine Goddess..." Not a single word muttered as Derekk fell on his side, lifeless. Convulsing every so often.

Annaliese touched Agrias' shoulder reassuringly. "It was honorable what ye did, Freeing such a tortured soul.."

Agrias nodded glancing toward Ramza whom began walking their way.

"Won the battle is for today...There will be many more like Derekk." Annaliese sighed praying for their lives.

Agrias closed her eyes. "Forgive me..."

* * *

Northern lands were stricken with an extremely early winter. Many had informed that winter always placed northern territories in Orlania in a vice for part of the year. Since the Empire appeared. Ramza though a brave and finely skilled warrior was no fool. Some battles could be won by stamina and strength alone. Others were best left alone. Some were not worth it. A battle with Agrias was one of those. Though Ramza had many a question he had made a decision to not press Agrias on the matter at hand. A wise choice. However confusing the knight had become since winning over the battlefield, Ramza felt it was best let be. He had questions many at that. This was a time for ignoring such things. After watching Agrias defeat a general, most of the Empire's men scurried back into the shadows from whence they came. It had given them time to set up camp, let alone tend to the dead. The first of many battles won. At the cost of several hundreds of lives. Casualties were a price one paid during tomes of war. Inevitable.

Most were pitching tents, setting up campfires and others hunted for food. Dusk was setting in rather quickly. So to dozens disposed of dead be fittingly and some burned demon corpses, alongside Hume followers. Ramza was busy at work with his rather large tent. It was an off beige color, with thick ropes, wooden stakes and poles to hold up its' weight. His was fairly large. Not as fancy and extravagant as the Judges' but, still a luxury in his opinion. Inside was a bed, smaller than what he was becoming accustomed to. It was covered in blue-green pillows and sheets. No where near as warm and soft as the ones in Star drifter had been. Ramza would truly miss the comfort of a decent bed, and feel of Relena's body pressed against his own. Off to one side was a large oak table with map sprawled out. Figurines marking battle plans. Candle light and a large fire pit lit up the void. Several chairs and one dining table marked all the furniture. Most of the tent was filled with weapons, armor and various other trinkets. Within silence was audible. Outside many were chatting merrily as they went about their business. Ramza found the silence was damn near deafening. A price of war, and solitude.

A small metal pole was placed into the fire, a pot dangling from it as Ramza prepared his gruel. Satisfied Ramza turned toward his dining table. It was built for no more than two, made of maple-wood. Sitting there was a candle and, a pitcher of spiced wine beside an iron mug. Compliments of judge StarSea. Sighing Ramza gratefully poured wine into his mug. Raising it to his lips he let the cool refreshment hit his tongue. It was sweet like summer cherries with an after taste of mangoes.

"Nothing is sweeter than Ivalician wine, I dare say." a voice quite familiar chimed.

Ramza turned eyes fixated on the source. What he saw baffled him.

"What? You act as if you have seen a ghost, ser Ramza?" a sweet soft voice. One Ramza knew well enough.

"O..Ovelia? But..they said you were"

"Dead? Yes quite the opposite my dear friend...An intricate lie I spun." She was wearing a white thick gown, with red fur-overcoat. Hair in a french twist.

"A lie?But, why? How?" Ramza's voice became strained, unsure. Though glad to see Ovelia well it was still unnerving.

Ovelia gave a gentle smile. "I am terribly sorry to confuse Ramza. I made a pact with an outsider. My life in exchange for want of their own. It matters not. I had to survive Ramza."

He cocked his head to one side. "I understand and I am glad you are here...Actually how did you come to be here Ovelia? Why are you here in a war zone?"

Ovelia waltzed to a chair beside the fire and sat down. "I came by ways of magi ck ser Ramza...I..I had to find you." Ramza came and knelt before his 'Queen'. "You are the only one who can save Ivalice."

Flatter smeared across his countenance. His eyes riddled with confusion. Ovelia sighed and took Ramza's glove less hand. Ramza was wearing a thin white tunic with blue leggings, feet bare. Ovelia noted the ring dangling from a thin silver chain. Her voice was raw emotion.

"There is a war coming Ramza" he chuckled despite trying to stifle such.

"Ovelia, have you gone mad? Orlania is already at war" Dumbfounded as to how Ovelia seemed oblivious to such given their surroundings.

Ovelia shook her head. "Please listen to me." Ramza nodded urging Ovelia to continue. "I came here to find you ser, Ramza. It is you whom can save Ivalice...I am caught in a tangled web of lies Ramza. Ones I have woven as well. Delita is a good man, blinded by corruption...It is that damn oracle! Fredrick! Delita was cold and calculating. But..He was never cruel, not even to me. In my paranoia I permitted this to be." she paused hoping Ramza was still listening. When satisfied he was Ovelia continued. "Delita sought to change our world. Punish those whom would abuse status and power. Rightfully so. In his corruption Delita has become what he always sought to destroy." Her eyes darkened as they met with Ramza's. "I...would have taken his life had I the chance."

Ramza nodded. "I understand your reasoning. Especially in deceiving many to believe ye dead...I do not however see what I have to do with any of it."

In that moment Ovelia's thumb traced over Ramza's rough but, sturdy hands almost comfortingly. "Thy brother's were wrong to deny thee, thy father's name. More deserving of such are ye...In all the shadows of my final days with Delita I felt our love dwindled. I became obsessed with said Oracle. I slunk about eavesdropping many a time. I came to learn terrible things Ramza." Ramza sat back a tad eyes glued on his dear friend. "The Empire plots more than war Ramza. They seek to attain divine power of gods. To use such as means to destroy all of our world. Enslaving any whom survive. They spoke of the auracites Ramza."

Ramza breathed heavily. A loud ringing in his ears. "You speak of the Zodiac stones? They are magicite that house Lucavi. I made sure none could ever find many of them." Voice lined with worry.

Ovelia took both his hands now in her own dainty ones. "They have reason to think the auracites still exist ser, Ramza...I know what you have done for Ivalice. You stood against the tides of hell, against our church. All to be deemed a heretic. But...you are honorable, loyal and just. You alone can save Ivalice, Ramza."

Ramza stood up moving aside to remove his now burning dinner. "There is more at stake than just Ivalice if what ye say is true..." his voice trailed off.

Ovelia dare not look his way. She could feel his train of thought.

"You speak of princess Relena?" no answer. "I see...you fancy her more so than ye should." jealousy.

Ramza huffed removing his dinner and pouring the contents into a small wooden bowl with spoon. Ovelia nodded knowing very well what Ramza's answer be.

"I see...then please. I have come a long way from home to find ye Ramza..." Ovelia stood up crossing over to Ramza touching his shoulder gingerly. "This world balances on a knife's edge. I would not ask of you if it were not essential."

Ramza turned around and sighed out-stretching his arms gruel spilling a bit on the damp grounds. He shrugged not knowing precisely what else to do. "Ovelia, I am sorry my hands are tied. If I do not lead in this war whom else will?"

She grit her teeth clenching a fist to breast. "They have those Judges they consider council! All I am asking is that you help bring peace to Ivalice as well. To stop what I know is coming even if you cannot see it!" Sighing Ovelia let both arms drop at her sides. Head bowing slightly. "Should everything I say be true...what will you do then?"

Ramza pondered but, not for very long. "I will fight as I have done so before." Ovelia laughed a short quick sound. Ramza set down his gruel. Standing before Ovelia with a stern look upon his face. "You are a dear friend. One I value. I promise nothing will happen to Ivalice. Nor Orlania."

The air around them was thin. Not like it was with Relena. Ovelia was a dear friend. Ramza cherished that. As he cherished many things. Hungry and not sure where this conversation would end up Ramza took is bowl and sat at his table. Taking a bite every few seconds. Starving after a long days fight. As he sat there eating Ovelia warmed by the fire. All seemed at ease. For the time being. A night wind began howling outside. A sign that darkness had covered the lands in a new blanket of snow, and ice. A few candles wax dripped onto the map and table. Some blew out dimming the room thoroughly.

"In the morn we shall tell Agrias and the Judge's of your presence here. Perhaps they will see fit to have you escorted to the palace in Star drifter." He spoke between mouthfuls of thick gruel. Sipping on his spiced wine every so often.

Ovelia watched him eyes weary. "My mage is lurking about among your ranks. When time comes that I leave, he will take me. That I assure you."

Ramza nodded taking another bite. "Very well, I insist on informing Agrias...You are quite dear to her."

Ovelia smiled softly. "As she was once dear to me, ser Ramza...I would leave knowledge of my presence hush for now. My friend has stated another battle will not ensue for two days time. By then I will take leave. Agrias will only falter in stride knowing I am here."

"Very well. You may take my bed tonight."

Ovelia fiddled with her wedding band. "Thank you ser Ramza. Thank you."

* * *

Relena stared out into the kingdom she loved. Her father had guaranteed marriage to Ramza. That was enough for her. Turning hr gaze to one side Relena met with the glory of pharos. It vibrated with ancient magi ck. Calling to Relena as a siren to sailors on the sea. Her hair was free to blow in a gentle breeze. Wearing a form-fitting silver gown that dipped low into her cleavage, a few silver bracelets, and necklaces adorning her. They added a sparkle to the pale, princess. The dress was made of silk with thin straps to hold it up, silver chains dangling from each shoulder. Shoes were thin ballet flats, plain silver ones. In hand Relena held a letter from Ramza. It appeared that the battalions had begun a second battle. The first had been naught but, a folly. This one he had stated was far rougher. They still had managed to push the Empire's forces back.

Outward Relena appeared relieved. Inside her stomach was in knots! Traveling had taken them several weeks almost nearly two months time to reach tip of the north. It was almost late Scorpio by now. Relena would soon have a celebration of her birth. One strewn with worry on many faces. Relena would turn nineteen. One year past her ascension into womanhood. Her room was like a cell as of late. A dark lonesome cell.

"I dare say you miss him?" more a statement than a question.

Relena covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Eyes dancing with amusement. Alma joined the young princess. Wearing a simple white peasant blouse, with long wide sleeves, dark brown leggings and white knee-high battle boots. Hand bare, unusually so. Still a pair of dark brown leather gloves were tied to Alma's brass buckled pink sash. Hair in a sideways tail streaming over her left shoulder. Alma's face was a tad plumper, since she had eaten extravagant meals. A large change from her earlier endeavors before meeting Relena.

"Of course I miss him Alma...Granted you make everything brighter for me, I still hold a longing at heart."

Alma shook her head. "Hmm...sometimes I swear you sound like our mother. She would often times stand by the river that passed along Eagrose. Always patiently waiting for our father to return home."

Relena faced her companion. Intrigued. "Always you say?" Alma nodded briefly aware her eyes became hollow. "Admirable that she be so loyal."

"Our brothers were of wedlock. Ramza and I were not...They were dreadfully cruel to my mother on many occasions...Waiting for him was all she could do to ignore their snide remarks."

Relena's smile fell into a frown at that. "That is awful Alma! Did thy father not scold them for such things?"

Alma shook her head side to side. "No, our mother was a private person. She would keep so much inside. Not wanting to cause harm to a relationship between our brothers and father."

Relena leaned against the balcony edge. "You speak in low tones about your mother. Why?"

Alma swallowed hard. Emotions running rampant through her. "Our mother died when we were fairly young. When mother passed Ramza decided to pursue knighthood hoping to win father's favor. I was sent off to a monastery. Always behind bars it seemed. Dycedarg thought it best." Alma sighed shaking a bit. "Our mother was so radiant, and wise. I remember all the times she sat us beside the river awaiting father's return. She always smelled of peppermints, and sweet lilac. I never saw my mother shed a tear. Ever."

"If I be permitted to ask...how did she die?" Relena's voice was light and sympathetic.

Alma let a single tear slide from her right eye. Wiping it as quickly as it fell. "My mother died from some sort of illness. It caused a chest splitting cough, vomiting and eventually a fever. It was the fever that had done my mother in...Father wept in shadow for weeks...Ramza was my rock though we both been small. When I would feel sad Ramza cheered me up. When I felt lonely, there was Ramza to hold my hand...I vaguely remember those days but...her death rings the clearest next to my father's." Alma trailed off hugging herself.

Relena instinctively embraced her friend. Feeling a deep sadness overwhelm her spirits. "I am sorry Alma...I should not have asked."

Alma breathed in and out deep breaths. "No...There be no harm done. Some memories are much more pleasant than others." Alma in turn gave a weak smile of reassurance.

Relena released Alma watching the girl with careful eyes. Like a mother would its' young one.

"I am fine Relena! Truly." Now Alma retaliated with a bright and cheery smile. "I suppose we should discuss other things that are less depressing."

Relena had to agree and instead of standing about outside they headed into the bed chambers. Alma most say was a quiet woman among the court. As was princess Relena. Inside her bed chambers both were far more lovely. Valera stood at a distance always thoroughly amused by both women. Alma was good at getting Relena to act more spontaneously. Today however Valera noticed a change in her lady's demeanor. Relena appeared to be far more worn down than normal. Sitting still as a wave of nausea would overcome her senses. Alma had insisted on Relena relaxing alone, but the princess refused. Stating she was merely catching a bug, or tired as she had not slept well. Valera knew Relena was not well this day. If it persisted Valera would nip it in the bud. If it ceased Valera's job was all the more easier.

Outside the sun began to set. Dark purple hues creasing a usually blue sky. Tonight Relena was to perform the Offering of the Goddess. Tonight they would all stand before pharos reciting ancient words of praise and prayer. All of the inhabitants remaining had prepared for weeks. Twas a day many conceded as holy. A reminder they were not alone in this world.

* * *

Night fell upon Orlania. As stars began to twinkle high above in the heavens, thousands of families gathered outside the pharos. All had in hand paper lanterns. Dragons and moons decorating the unlit favors. Alma felt giddy standing beside Rapha, Valmafra and of course Valera. Marach was to be playing a part in said story. Borneteth appeared wearing a long ivory habit. His beard was freshly trimmed, eyes still so lost. Lately the great king had begun to look flax. Age was finally catching up with him. Much of the city was strewn with silver banners, painted flowers and works of art. Many had masks of all zodiac signs, animals. People had come from all over to rejoice in honor of the Goddess. It was always a time of remembrance.

A tall man resembling When Marach appeared many could barely tell it was him that walked forward up the cracking steps of pharos, toward Borneteth. Wearing a bulk ivory habit to mimic his great kings! A serpents mask covering face from view. His tan calloused hands were raised palms up toward the heavens.

"Many ages ago our world was a great and powerful unified nation. Created by gods from aeons old. Creating all life, law, and valley. Upon our freshly carved soil mankind began to sprout. Watched over and beloved by a great goddess whom was sent as caretaker of our precious world..." As Marach said this, Relena appeared in her silver gown carrying a quartz crystal to represent magicite, or rather auracite. Relena's eyes were heavily rimmed with blue-silver kohl, lashes thicker, lips painted a soft blueish hue. "With her great wisdom, our Goddess brought to man magic k! It swarmed our senses from many reaches and planes. To show us she meant to stay, the Goddess built starsong known to many as pharos. A gateway between this realm and that of the gods..." Relena began to hum a soft melody. As she did many swayed to the beat. "The Goddess helped create our laws, build our civilizations, beliefs and spirits...She was beloved by all as we were beloved by she." Alma tilted her head. Something was faintly familiar.

Three young children came up before Relena dressed in makeshift armor for play. They wore dragon shaped helms, lances, and wooden swords in hand. Two were female with dark cherry-chestnut hair. Twins as far as any could tell. Both with gray eyes like storm clouds. Once believed to be a sign of premature birth. Twins were rare in Orlania and treated as such. Consider magi ck born by all. The boy was raven haired to his chin with dark blue eyes, tan skin like Marach. They all had shooting stars painted on their foreheads. No more than twelve. The girls maybe 10. They knelt before Relena smiling though struggling to remain lost in the moment. It was then Alma noticed Valmafra becoming anxious. Shifting from foot to foot.

"As time passed our intermingled races began to shape many things. But...the goddess bestowed great gifts and admiration to those most devout. They were called the Dragoons. Soldiers of the Goddess. Forever to serve and protect. They were marked by stars. Each was given a similar star tattoo marking them as Servants to the most high." Alma's eyes shot toward Valmafra. Whom always seemed to be rubbing her left wrist, subconsciously. But why? "Our goddess pure in spirit, kept all this world at peace." Then several others appeared. Twelve all wearing each zodiac specific animal. Some taller folk held up dark gray painted clouds and streamers of bright yellows. Making noises as they moved representing thunder and, rain.

Alma stepped forward Valera grasping at the blouses' sleeve to hold the small girl back. Alma made not to move far just a smidgen closer to see every fine detail these children made. Relena stepped to Marach's left carrying the makeshift auracite by her chest. As Relena walked a mist followed. That small blue light echoed from Relena's palms and eyes. Entrancing to say the least. Many shrieked in mock terror, while the children jumped before Relena making strange making strange noises.

"Alas the harmony was severed...From the deep recesses of shadow emerged the Lucavi. Demons of the twelve Zodiac signs. Once Scions of gods above! Fallen from perpetual grace! They stormed what was our world desecrating much, and possessing many. Humes and other races alike became blood thirsty beings." As he spoke the three 'Dragoon' children fake fought the twelve. Falling to knees in defeat. "Even the Dragoons chosen of the Goddess were no match. Mankind cried out for help, begging and pleading with the goddess to spare them. She in response waged war against the twelve. The battlefield split our world apart. Fearful that her powers would subdue all life, she turned to humanity. From mists of far away appeared a brave soldier. Accompanied by twelve soldiers each bearing marks of twelve heaven houses. This man knelt before the Goddess and offered to stop the Lucavi. In his wake the Goddess granted one gift. The gift of auracite." Relena held up the fake stone humming ever still. Marach turned as she cracked it into twelve different parts. "Bestowing these mortal men with twelve auracite pieces she bid them go and, seal the Lucavi forever more." the children continued to take a piece and slay their Lucavi.

Alma watched much more carefully now. It was not a story told in Ivalice. Changed perhaps?

"So to the thirteenth soldier led them across the plains entrapping each Lucavi. However...to fully seal them, Goddess informed each take weapon in hand and thrust it into the auracite straight through to their chest! So to each brave soldier did. Forever sealing the Lucavi. So our divine being cast the stones into lands unknown using great power to split what is now Orlania from countries across a vast deep blue sea. Tired the Goddess retired to pharos, leaving behind much to be thankful for. Entrusting humanity with a task that should demons of the past ever arise, The Zodiac Braves will come again. Ensuring long life and peace for all. Forever praise her! Goddess most divine. She whom gave us light in dark times..."

As Marach finished Valmafra shook her head, not believing a word of it. Many began singing as Relena started a patriotic tune. Her voice carried out over the crowds. Borneteth seemed lost within Relena's movements as many were. Yet Valmafra decided to storm off in a rather brooding way. Alma catching this chased after the assassin with Rapha in toe.

They could not move quite as swiftly and fluidly like Valmafra had. Still they managed to find her behind pharos on the water's edge. Waves crashed against the towering relic, against Valmafra's booted feet. Winds howled as they flew on by. Alma finally stopped running bending over to catch her breath. Rapha nearly ran down the young blonde stopping centimeters from Alma's backside. Breathless.

"Valmafra...what...what's wrong? Why did you run off?" Alma asked finally catching her breath though looking rather flushed.

Valmafra was still clouds passing through her eyes. "It was not as they say..."

"what is not as they say?" Rapha retorted stepping past Alma.

Valmafra trembled. "It is not as any of those people say. They pretend to know what occurred so long ago...They know nothing!"

Alma pinned loose strands of hair behind her small ears. Striding to Valmafra she clasped hands as if to pray. "You know what happened don't you?"

Valmafra nodded wrapping arms around herself. Clothes rustling causing a chill to run up her spine. "For over 1200 years her name has gone unspoken...Forgotten as though she wasn't at all. So shameful we have become. To forget what was once known by all..."

Rapha touched a hand to breast eyes scanning over Valmafra. "My heart tells me I know this, name you speak of. Our elders when passing on the family secrets often spoke of the Goddess."

Valmafra kicked the sand a few shells unearthing in fragments. "If ye know her name speak it Rapha."

"Rune"

Valmafra fell to her knees a faint blue pulse shining from her left wrist.

* * *

Relena was merrily dancing in circles with many of the children. Massive bonfires were lit people holding hands as they circled one another. Borneteth clapped bobbing to the beat as bards sang, dancers dance waving ribbons about! Musicians played and children laughed. Despite a War all seemed well enough. To celebrate a Goddess turmoil must be set aside momentarily. Above stars began twinkling as twilight finally overcame daylight. It brought a timid chill. Not one any could feel, as they moved around creating friction and heat! Marach smirked bowing at his waist after removing the serpent's mask. He tossed aside said habit, wearing his white desert tunic, green pants and brown boots. Red spike wrist bands evident holding sleeves to skin. His brown eyes played across Relena's dancing as he held a hand out to her. Relena took Marach;s hand willingly letting him spin her round twice. Both laughing as they enjoyed such a night! Among all the many things going on Relena felt a whisper. When one as open to magi ck as Relena is feels a whisper tis a sign.

Relena was spun out once more and it came to her. Like a ghost on the winds. "...Rune..." A voice had called.

Relena puzzled paused in her folly. Eyes averted toward the looming tower. Nothing seemed amiss, but such a whisper was more like a lover's seductive call. Marach continued to dance alone clapping to a fresh new beat! One eye constantly on Relena. He was not the only one as Valera shadowed Relena's every move. You could sense a tension. Taste it even. On the air was he stench of wine, ale, and dozens of fried food smells. A party like no other thus far.

"...Rune..." Relena glanced to and fro trying to pinpoint where it was such a whisper manifested. Heart beating fast Relena felt a panic quake her core. "...Rune..." Again it came! Beckoning longingly.

Relena covered her ears a ringing sounding clear in them. Hands trembling. Goosebumps forming. Not a soul seemed to notice her personal struggle. The world began to spin as the ringing became louder still. Lips moistened by tongue Relena fixated on the pharos. A gravity effect pulled her from within. A tingling sensation washed over Relena's body blocking out the ringing. If any had taken notice they would have seen Relena's eyes begin to glow a bright blue-silver hue. Her legs were like jelly but, Relena's feet moved toward the pharos. Relena had zero control over herself as she was pulled toward pharos. Before reaching the desired destination Relena's arm was wrenched back by Valera. It forced the princess to come to. Shaking head from side to side Relena leaned into Valera's familiar embrace.

"I...I heard a voice on the wind..." Relena glanced briefly at the tower-like structure, and just as hastily averted her now ice-blue eyes. Touching her right temple with hand Relena felt suddenly nauseous. "It whispered a name...A strangely familiar name..."

Valera petted Relena's head soothingly. How a mother would comfort a small child whom was having a fit. "There, there my lady. All is well...what is the name it spoke?"

Relena inhaled deeply. Exhaling slowly calming her frazzled nerves. "Rune..." she replied. "It whispered the name Rune."

Valera looked to Marach who was standing off to one side a frown on his stern features. The buzzing of a celebration began winding down. Borneteth was drunk off too much wine. Belly full of different pastries, and other fried sweets. To far gone to see what had become of Relena this eve.

* * *

Valmafra's hands buried in the sand grasping fistfuls of the coarse substance. Eyes screwed shut. Alma gasped noticing the glowing mark as it disintegrated the armlet. No longer hidden was a shooting star tattoo throbbing from the looks. It glowed a bright blue.

"That's the symbol of the Goddess...Is it not?" Alma asked eyes squinting ins disbelief.

"Aye it is Alma..." Her voice was pained. Body convulsing from the searing burn it felt.

Rapha was shocked in face and voice. "So tis true...Goddess' name be Rune..."

Valmafra finally stood up brushing sand away. Eyes never leaving the sea. "It was a dark day when everything changed...In all my years I had never seen such a storm."

Alma moved to touch Valmafra's wrist. Inspecting her tattoo thoroughly. "Tell us...tell us what it is you know."

Valmafra nodded agreeing to it. "We were servants of the Goddess. Myself, my brother and our princess. We had taken an unbreakable oath. Though none of us ever believed it would become such a curse. In those days the most that happened was thievery and an occasional murder. For each crime the Goddess cast down her judgment. Rune, was never cruel. Always fair, and kind. She loved all things equally. But...there was one exception to such a way." Valmafra removed Alma's hand face creasing with something unreadable. "Out of the mists came one whom pledged all he was to Rune. The Goddess and this mortal were lovers after much time. When the Lucavi appeared we realized our role was just beginning. Rune did not send us out though. She sent him out, with his twelve followers. The goddess gifted each with an auracite, as they say. They used the auracites to seal Lucavi away for a great measure of time. Still fearful of their return Rune cast the stones to farthest reaches of our world. Hiding their glow so none may ever awaken the demons within. As time passed on Rune and her champion decided on many a thing. One thing in particular was that she grant him god-hood. Rune did bestow god-like power upon her lover but...Her lover refused to become a perfect god insisting that Rune was no longer needed in this world...He pursued a chance for a human life. One they could enjoy together." Rapha and Alma were very still as Valmafra seized a glimpse of them. "You see over the course of her time with us Rune realized one thing. Most races especially humans were not truly happy while she existed among us. They were weak, dependent upon the Goddess for all things. Rune agreed to becoming mortal, sharing a life with her lover." Valmafra sighed. "Twas not to be."

Alma touched her lips then left her hand mere meters from he face. "What happened?"

Valmafra shook her head. "Her champion had a brother. Had served under Rune as well. His name was Zodrickk. He was a cruel, and merciless man. The only thing he loved was bloodshed. Only thing he craved was power. When Rune denied Zodrickk the power of a god he became a far more sinister man. Zodrickk made to wage war against his only brother and the Goddess. I can still recall their battle at the foot of pharos. Zodrickk was never any match for 'he'. In the end Rune banished Zodrickk to the recess of what is now the Empire. Finally they could be together, but fate was crueler still. A thirteenth stone had been crafted, one that changed everything...Our..Our princess committed a crime so awful we suffer still."

Rapha clenched fist to heart."What did thy princess do?"

"Our princess, Ashemalia approached "him' with stone in hand. Ashemalia told Rune's lover he must do as his brethren had before...Ashemalia forced him to clasp the auracite to breast and drive sword into stone. He did as told thinking all along it would free both Rune and himself of all that barred them from one another. It was deceitful what Ashemalia did. It did seal the god like powers he had been bestowed. However it also took his life just as it had the twelve. In dying breaths he told Ashemalia that one day he would be reborn. One day she would pay for such treachery. Little did he know what awaited us then...Stricken with grief that her lover never came Rune began to withdraw from our world. Isolating herself inside pharos." Valmafra breathed in a deep breath of salty sea air. Letting go that breath she continued. "Ashemalia began to regret her decision so much so that she had all of us including her father ascend upon Rune. We found Rune slumbering in a vast array of stars, lights and magi ck. When Rune awoke her eyes met that of Ashemalia's. A sadness swept over our Goddess then understanding. Ashemalia would give our goddess what she craved...A mortal life. Before any of us could blink Ashemalia held out her hands accepting a fate we could not begin to comprehend. I remember a flash of lights and a piercing noise as if stars had struck the ground we stood upon. I recall our goddess' form growing smaller inside an auracite shell. Inside said shell was a babe, so small and tragically human. Rune's power dispersed attaching to the only living things it could find. It hit Ashemalia first, her groans still resound loudest in my mind. Next my brother and then myself. When all things faded we stood branded with these tattoos. Deep ancient magi ck coursing through our once mortal veins. We had become damned. Immortal while our goddess remained trapped in auracite. For Ashemalia's sin we all were condemned. 'It must be done' she had said."

Alma felt the chill of nightfall, goosebumps forming and she rubbed her arms for warmth. "What happened next?"

Valmafra laughed in-spite herself. "What happened? Ha! Zodrickk returned as we knew he would. Returned with a mad man who had given Zodrickk the power he craved. Immortality as well. They came to acquire the auracite to which Rune was encased. Horror stricken we were when we realized Zodrickk had sought out all twelve stones. He made to free the Lucavi the original twelve had sealed away. In desperation the Zodiac Braves came again. Twelve new souls that honorably fought against the demons. Tis during such a time your Ajora and Germonik appeared to. Ajora a true con among man. Used as well by Zodrickk and his ally. Tis no wonder how Ajora became the host of Ultima...Germonik died for all the right reasons.."Alma shuddered at mention of Ultima and Ajora. Both seemed likely used in their own ways. Ajora for Zodrickk's purpose of attaining all 12 auracites and unleashing the Lucavi upon this realm.

"But..." Valmafra continued. "Whilst Ashemalia used the remaining goddess-stone to trap Zodrickk twelve soldiers all of which were blood related to the originals placed their souls upon the zodiac auracites. As means to keep Zodrickk and Lucavi at bay. The last piece to seal Zodrickk was blood magi ck...I..I sought after the last remnant of Zodrickk's family. A sister called Aerabelle. Aerabelle used blood magi ck to create a permanent cocoon around Zodrickk's prison. During our last battle with his twisted disciple we lost one of our own...My..my brother died defending what we now call Orlania. It was not called such until fifty years later. When the smoke and debris of it all dissipated Ashemalia dropped everything and ran. Leaving myself and our King to look after Rune's auracite. To clean up a mess that Ashemalia could have prevented! There s nothing more I may tell of it."

Alma looked to Rapha then back again. "Valmafra...what was the Goddess' lover called?"

"Zodriark...They called him Zodriark. Thirteenth soldier, leader of the twelve braves."

* * *

By daylight Ramza had found himself mid conversation with Agrias. For once the brooding knight seemed to have spirits lifted. They brunched together, trained and went separate ways by mid afternoon. It was then Ramza was accompanied by Ovelia whom had remained hidden quite well. She had set herself to tidying up his tent. A kind-hearted gesture. She was much more lively now than ever before. A fact Ramza took note of while strategically planning for the next onslaught. It was coming. No doubt the Empire would attempt strike when least expected. Best to expect the unexpected. So they say. Ovelia nibbled on some pumpkin bread Ramza had gotten from Annaliese. 'A favorite' she had said,of lord Barbaneth Balbanes.

Brushing stray crumbs Ovelia watched Ramza fuss over his maps. "War is such a trifling thing Ramza. All will be fortunate to see it ended."

Ramza chuckled. "Of that we can agree upon Ovelia."

All around were thousands of people. Lost in their own thoughts. Own schedules and what not. Some were mentioning food, war, etc. Others spoke of the Goddess, whom many believed still resided with pharos. A peculiar thing.

"_I wonder if ser Ramza knows about this Goddess, and her religion"_

Ovelia leaned forward over the small wooden dining table. Head lounging in her dainty hands. "Ramza?" he continued but made a noise to assure Ovelia he was listening. "What do ye know about the Oralanian's Goddess?"

Ramza shrugged shaking his head. "I know not other than she is what these people worship. A deity of great finesse! I have not had chance to inquire further..why do you ask?"

Ovelia in turn shook her head causing now loose locks to move about slightly. "I have simply heard many a man and woman speaking of her. I catch only miniscule fragments of it."

"Hmm...Well after this day when I reveal you to Agrias, we shall inquire together on the matter of this Goddess."

Ovelia fiddled with her last bite of bread. "Ramza...I...I had hoped ye would come away with me. Return to Ivalice with myself."

Ramza paused setting his quill down. Ink dripping onto the parchment. "Ovelia, I explained my duties here"

She slammed a hand upon the table in irritation. "Dammit Ramza!This is not Ivalice! These people, you hold no loyalty or fealty to!"

Ramza stood up insulted she say such. "You are unwise to say such, or believe such. These people. This country requested my help so I shall aid them until my services are no longer needed."

Ovelia scoffed folding arms across chest. "Ye stay only to pursue princess Relena..." she stared directly into Ramza's eyes then. Jealousy dripping off her lips and tongue. "I to know of what King Borneteth promised ye Ramza. Relena's hand in marriage for thy allegiance and service to their crown..." Ovelia's eyes became harsh and determined. "Look at how well-played Relena is. Like a puppet on strings knowing not who moves her. I sympathize with Relena I honestly do but...I fear for you ser Ramza. That Relena will only leave ye jaded. Cast aside like an old riding glove."

Ramza sighed. Women were exhausting. "There is no need to fear Ovelia. I care not for titles, I seek justice. To have all of man and all other races made equal. Relena believes and lives just as that. No worries all will be well"

Ovelia was silent trying to piece together some words that could penetrate Ramza's skull. Unsuccessful Ovelia mock sighed. "I hope for ye sake that all will go as planned. As hoped."

Ramza smiled. "Perhaps, after the next battle I will escort ye myself to Star drifter"

Ovelia rewarded Ramza with an enormous toothy smile. It struck a chord within Ramza. "I would most enjoy that ser Ramza."

* * *

Whilst Relena slept still mildly unwell Alma nursed her. Valera of course was nearby, but the Beoulve girl remained adamant when it came to staying beside Relena. All were deeply worried. Marach had stated she fell under a strange spell. Afterward Relena had become unconscious Responding to voices, touched etc. Never once opening her eyes. Complaining mostly that her head hurt and felt as though she were spinning. A warm cloth they placed on the princess' forehead. Changed out every so often to keep at certain temperature. Alma herself was not the same. Since Valmafra told them all she knew Alma stayed distant. Lost it seemed in inner turmoil.

All the things she had ever known were lies! All the teachings, legends,stories and research. All were in vain. Twas as though the structure of Relena's life became unhinged. Faulty even. A house built on lies, deceit and secrets. To much to bear!

Valera touched a warm palm to Alma's shoulder. "Rest lady Alma. My princess sleeps. Both of ye need rest."

Alma had to agree but, chose rather to disagree. "I will stay with Relena. I feel most at peace here."

Valera in kindness place a warm blanket made of rabbit fur over Alma's frame. "Then at least accept this to keep ye warm."

"Thank you." Alma responded sincerely.

As hours passed Alma grew much more drowsy. Soon enough sleep deprivation finally caught her. Alma fell forward onto the soft bed. Hand intertwined with Relena's. Valera smiling picked Alma up and placed said girl beside Relena on the massive bed. Both seemed to be dreaming. For the first time in a long time Valera sat back in her comfy pillow chair and fell into slumber herself. A sight to see. Three souls all intertwined for destiny, and fate had much in store for these women. They knew not now what their bonds would mean. In time they indeed would.

* * *

Starborn: Well, here it is chapter 13! I started it completely from scratch so I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be up shortly! Oh to explain it the Zodiac Braves are a set of 12 individuals that appear whenever the world is threatened. I intended it to be the originals whom sealed Lucavi into the auracites, and any after are blood relatives. Their kin...okay will be posting real soon! Please review but no flames thanks!


	15. Bonds that Bind Us

Disclaimer- I don't own FFT or any of its characters places or ideas just my own

/flashback/

/telepathy/

~dream~

_Thoughts or writings_

"talking"

Starborn: here's another chapter! Sorry that it took me so much longer than expected. Life took a turn here for me and has finally calmed down and I had a few other projects going on as well, so here is the next chapter for everyone! P.s.: I do not own the quote by Ovelia

* * *

_**Chapter **_**14: Bonds that Bind Us**

* * *

"_O father, grant unto us, your children of Ivalice, salvation. Allow not this war to consume our realm, but set us swiftly on the proper course, that we might know true peace..."_

_Lady Ovelia Ataschka, Final Fantasy Tactics_

* * *

"I cannot for life of me, understand why it is you sought to keep Ovelia from me!" Agrias was a stern, loyal and just Holy Knight. One Ramza and their comrades admired. However, her temper and mouth they could well do with out.

Ramza leaned back at Agrias' intensity! Eyes blinking in shock. Ovelia took the reins this time. Stepping toward her old friend she smiled sweetly. "Fault is mine Agrias. Twas I that prevented Ramza from informing ye."

Agrias turned her face toward Ovelia. The once princess was far wiser and less naïve than when she traveled with Agrias. Agrias straightened up from her scolding posture. "Still..Ramza knows what ye mean to myself, your highness...Furthermore, thy survival should have been known by me."

Ovelia shook her head. "Oh Agrias! There is only one whom knows I survived besides Ramza and yourself."

The tent seemed rather small with the trio inside. It's semi-thick walls were reflecting cold winds and words of many. It was warm within the confines. Softly lit by a fire. Everything seemed in order, save the small makeshift bed close to the fire pit. Ramza clearly had gone out of his way to keep Ovelia comfortable. The ground was firm dirt by this point. Mostly because, people had moved around the once snow blanketed plains.

Eyes reflecting wonder Agrias replied, "Who else knows my lady?"

Ovelia gave a strangled smirk. "One that had motive to remove me from the throne once." Agrias looked to Ramza who said nothing. "Our long removed Queen Louveria "

Agrias gave a weird look that any could tell was far beyond bafflement. "Why would Louveria help ye?"

Ovelia shrugged and headed to seat herself at the table. She splayed her hands out and smiled genuinely. "Louveria seeks to restore some resemblance of status, for sake of Orinus."

Agrias laughed at such a statement, moving to remove a kettle that had hovered over the fire. Skillfully Agrias took it from the flames, without burning herself. In response Agrias poured its' contents into a bowl that sat on the table. A strange vegetable soup filled the bowl, heat rising from its depths. Ramza glided over toward Agrias and each sat themselves with Ovelia at the once table for two.

"All do respect my Queen...How do ye intend to restore Louveria's status?"

Ovelia sipped on the soup. Blowing every here and then to cool the scolding liquid. Each sip warmed her insides. Filling Ovelia with renewed vigor!

"I have yet to find way I possibly could, however..." Agrias leaned closer head in hand. Ramza played with a small cheese knife. To preoccupied for Ovelia's liking. She grinned. "I had thought perhaps Orlania, per say its' royalty could take Louveria under their wings. Give unto her a new status. One she will be most pleased with."

Agrias quirked her eyebrows. "You mean to create position of meaning in Orlanian court for Louveria?" Ramza dropped his dull knife. Suddenly he seemed rather interested.

Ovelia nodded sipping her soup again. "Yes, I believe it would suffice. Why would Relena and her father refuse?"

Agrias snorted leaning back. "Please my lady! They are not daft! Even I would not grant a twisted woman such as Louveria any form of power."

Ovelia set her bowl down. "You seem not to understand Agrias. Louveria only wants a tiny form of status. Not a crown. However" Ovelia paused making certain all were listening. "Should princess Relena ever birth an heir.." her eyes caught Ramza's tense form. Folding her hands, elbows on said table Ovelia leaned into them. "I foresee Louveria pursuing an arranged marriage...should Relena have a daughter."

The fire crackled, logs crumbling into ashes. Ramza subconsciously removed himself from their conversation to stoke the fire. Throwing a few more bulkier logs into the flames. His face was warm. More so from rush of emotions than heat of a campfire. Agrias squinted eying her Queen profusely.

"As of current states, the Princess has indeed been promised to Ramza my lady." Ramza smirked poking at the fire once more.

"So have Ramza stud her and give Orlania an heir." Ovelia's reply was blunt, inappropriate and lined with envy.

Agrias shocked pushed herself back to stare disbelieving at Ovelia. Ramza had immediately dropped the rod he had used to stoke their campfire and stood facing the duo cheeks slightly tinted with an obvious blush. A chilly breeze zipped on by. Unnoticed by them. Even the chill could not sway Ramza's heated cheeks. He felt thoroughly embarrassed.

"My lady you...you should not speak in such a way!" Agrias seemed horrified Ovelia had even dare suggest a thing. A quick scold was all Agrias could muster.

Ovelia shrugged casually. "I am a Queen in Ivalice, not in Orlania. If I so choose to speak vulgarly I may do so!"

Ramza set his hand down on the wooden table attracting the two females' attention. Eyes upon him Ramza opened mouth to speak.

"Enough of this foolish banter! Let us speak with the Orlanian council members and, begin escorting Ovelia to the capital. If not the capital then home to Ivalice." He paused momentarily noting how silent both women were. He stood up arms crossed over his broad chest. "I would prefer Ivalice, if it were not so unnervingly far from this place...However I truly believe King Borneteth will welcome ye with open arms. Louveria shall be discussed at a later time. As will mine and, the princess' betrothal. There will be no more disrespectful comments made. Am I clear?"

Agrias sighed nodding whilst Ovelia turned head away. "Crystal clear ser Ramza" Ovelia said nose to air.

Ramza smirked triumphantly. "Good then tis settled. Let us speak with the council members before departing. Hopefully they will not need us."

* * *

Alma stood looking over the sea. Inside the tremendously large royal bedroom Relena slept soundly. A basin filled with semi-warmed water, and cloth on bedside. Outside a slight snow began to fall. An omen many had whispered under their breaths. A sign of a great change or disturbance on all of nature's balance. Alma wore a thick fur overcoat, of a deep red panthera skin. Eyes misty as Alma remained lost in thought. All around in the city people bustled doing daily errands and chores. Inside many worried over the health of Relena. Valera had rarely slept since the Goddess ceremony. Having been enlightened of a great many things by Alma, as well as Rapha. Clearly Valmafra had not told Valera everything. Alma had discussed many things in private with Valera. However a strange familiarity to Valmafra's story rang loudly in Alma's mind.

Valmafra finally had come to Alma. Standing gracefully beside the young Beoulve girl Valmafra breathed in smelling the sweet sea salt on the air.

"My father...he was cursed just like you was he not?" Alma's voice was timid and fairly quiet.

Valmafra nodded solemnly. "King Borneteth gave a great deal of his magi ck essence to Barbaneth...It aged Borneteth dreadfully yet they still maintained a decent camaraderie. Nothing quite like Orlandeau I am afraid, but they remained allies til death."

Alma nodded eyes low to the marble floor. "All you said about your Goddess, the zodiac braves...Part of me remembers it somehow."

"As well ye should. You remain connected to it after all."

Alma's eyes shot up to the passive assassin. "Connected?.." Alma's eyes widened. "We...are we related to Zodriark and Aerabelle?"

Valmafra smiled. "Zodriark is gone. Reborn, I suppose only our goddess would know."

"You refer to Relena don't you?" Alma inquired softly already having assumed the answer.

Valmafra nodded. "Yes Relena is our goddess in mortal form. Her last mortal life. Agri-...Ashemalia left her in Borneteth's safekeeping...You dearest Alma. Thy Beoulve line descended from Aerabelle and, a direct descendant of Germonik. Connected eternally to the conflict involving the Zodiac Braves legend."

Alma smirked crossing her arms. "Agrias is your cursed princess Ashemalia? Hmm...no wonder she became so distraught when we met Relena. So much colder than before."

The wind blew more mildly. Chilling both women. Topic at hand was ending. Far as Alma could tell, Valmafra was not interested in discussing Agrias. Not by any means. All that remained was what part Ramza played? Was he perhaps far more important than just a descendant?

"My...my brother is Zodriark reincarnated is he not?" voice trembling.

"I believe Ramza to be Zodriark. It explains in great detail why princess Relena is so enthralled with Ramza. They cannot help but, yearn for the other. Twelve-hundred years has not quenched such a thirst. Nor would it ever...If Ramza truly is Zodriark, there will come a time when he must recognize such a past. Ashemalia shall be judged accordingly. This world will see a dark age end...or begin"

Soft moans washed over them. Then a small sigh as they heard Valera soothe Relena back to sleep. Relena had progressively worsened. More nausea and fevers. Ramblings of things in ancient tongues. Of days long since past and many a thing none could understand. Valera's ears flattened to the crown of her head slightly. Alma turned and stared at Relena a deep ache in her belly.

"Relena must be recalling her former existence..when we spoke her true name...It must have triggered something...tis why no one has uttered it in a more than a 1200 years. The law strictly forbids it." Valmafra replied bitterly.

Alma shook her head. "no...her body is not recalling. Tis changing." Both looked at her unsure.

Alma instead of answering made her way to Relena and sat beside her on the large mattress. She hummed a sweet melody while taking a cloth to Relena's damp forehead. It was a song Alma had listened to as Relena had sung it many times since they met. Everything in this room seemed electrified. If Relena was changing not recalling then what could it be? Valera watched helpless as Alma aided Relena in relaxing. Soon both girls were lying upon her bed. Eyes screwed shut. Hands intertwined like lovers would. Alma's face and Relena's were mere centimeters apart. Yet it bothered neither. Any onlooker would be gossiping by now. Yet Valera and Valmafra stared as though this was perfectly natural. Acceptable even.

"My lady needs rest." Valera whispered to no one in particular.

"Relena needs be reunited with her past. Accept it and begin anew. Acceptance will make it all easier. She must be taken into pharos...but...I doubt we can even open its' doors."

The young Beoulve girl whispered friendly words to Relena, expecting no response. Alma's face perked up when she felt Relena respond to their voices. The princess' dainty hand twitched and gripped Alma's tighter. Instinctively Alma rolled her body closer to Relena's. Their knees touching. Breaths intermingling. Both were at peace. Outside a dark orange sun began its' descent. Night was coming. Soon a storm would come. Washing away much of what was and would be.

"I promise. I shall protect you both Relena..." Alma whispered knowing full well only Relena herself could hear such a vow. If Valera had, she made no mention of it.

Relena sighed in her trance like state. Face turning down and head landing on Alma's bosom. The young blond stroked Relena's thick ebony locks with free hand. Both lay that way til morning as they had many nights prior. Neither one had even begun to measure what lay before them. Testing each woman. They belonged together.

* * *

The council had understood to say the least. Ramza and, Agrias were both permitted leave so as to escort Ovelia to Stardrifter. Ramza had made it clear they would bring Ovelia to King Borneteth and take leave. Ovelia herself had other intentions. None that either comrade would suspect. After all, Ovelia had changed drastically over the course of a year or so. Since the War of Lions, and her dance with a man she once trusted, Ovelia had become paranoid. Balancing on sane and insane. As of this moment her mind swam with delirium. If only they had taken notice. Some events could have been evaded. As it was Ovelia wrapped arms round Agrias' waist, as they rode a brilliantly pale white Chocobo with pale peridot eyes. Courteous of Lady Judge StarSea. Ramza road a dark purple Chocobo with vibrant brown eyes. All paths led back to the capital. Of that most Orlanians were sure. On such swift Chocobos they could make such a trip in a few days time.

Inside Ramza's spirit was soaring! He longed to see his sister and of course Relena once more. With little honor, no lands or titles Ramza had not a shred of worth to offer Relena. Yet King Borneteth had offered his kingdom, people, riches and daughter without a second thought. It gave Ramza a sense of power. Not that he needed nor wanted such power. As his father before him had, Ramza lived for the people. For honor and justice. When Ramza's bird began to stray, Agrias shouted out!

"Ramza! Rein in your Chocobo! You stray from our path!" her voice was swept over by a loud gale that ruffled their Chocobo's feathers.

Fortunately Ramza had heard Agrias. He pulled his reins and turned the bird sharply right! "My apologies Agrias! My mind wanders!"

"Let not your mind wander again Ramza! Less you wish to miss out on seeing thy princess!"

For once Ramza chuckled knowing full well Agrias was being sincere. Their friendship seemed likely to be back on track. For the moment. Ovelia however scoffed turning jealous eyes toward the grounds as they zipped on by. For most of their travels, it was smooth sailing. Until they made it a days time from the capital. It had happened so quickly they were unprepared for what occurred!

A large behemoth had dropped itself from a high cliff landing abruptly in front of the trio. Ramza grit his teeth as he drew sword ready to slice through the demon! The behemoth growled, and suddenly roared charging Ramza and, his steed. Agrias grimaced as she noted several figures flooding in from behind. Imps or spies sent from the Empire no doubt.

"Prepare thyself my Queen." Agrias breathed to which Ovelia tightened her hold.

Just as Ovelia had done this one lept out and crashed into the hind of their Chocobo! Ovelia let out a terrified shriek as both women were sent flying! They landed not so softly on the dirt ground. Skinning their knees and palms. When the dust cloud vanished Ovelia spotted Agrias standing blade ready. Beyond them Ramza had clashed with his opponent. Blade slicing into its' thick neck and ribs. It surely was weaker than Ramza. That was clear when it lay finally decapitated on the ground. Ovelia watched Ramza give a loud head-splitting battle cry as the behemoth sank its' jaws into the Chocobo. Then with practiced ease Ramza's sword swung through the creatures neck bone instantly killing it! Blood splattered all across Ramza's armor and face. Both the behemoth and Chocobo collapsed and Ramza himself used what little lancer skills he had to jump backward beside Ovelia.

Agrias herself was poised for battle. Two of the four imps launched themselves stupidly on to her blade. One swift circular motion removed those fowl creatures from her weapon and Agrias smirked as she stared at two vulnerable cretins. Raising sword high Agrias shouted abruptly!

"Heaven's wish to destroy all minds...Holy Explosion!" Cutting through thin air her sword hit dirt, as a blinding magma colored light struck down both creatures! Disintegrating them in the process.

Ramza strode over toward the women wiping blood from his brow. Ovelia casually stood brushing over dirt, and blood from her own minor cuts and abrasions. Agrias exhaled and inhaled quickly before standing completely still.

"Well done Agrias!" Ovelia praised sincerely.

Ramza touched Agrias' shoulder comfortingly. "Well done as Queen Ovelia has said...We best begin our walk to the capital now...We can still be there shortly after nightfall tomorrow if we begin soon."

By foot was not a well liked nor enjoyable idea. However it had become their only option. One Ramza was sure to regret later. They began their short but, exhausting journey to the capital. Within its mighty walls lay all they could dream of and, more! Their main focus was attaining safety for Ovelia. Until they could find way to re-enter their Queen into society. More or less returning Ovelia to Ivalice. Such a task even Agrias began to feel, would be Ramza's.

* * *

Valmafra stood outside the main hall, eyes washing over all the majestic city limits. It was calm, unusually so. Being that the vibrant magi ck city was always bustling with business, the calm was unnerving. Her blond locks tickled her nearly tan cheeks. A slight breeze drifted past. It brought new scents and old familiar ones as well. She inhaled deeply. A smirk creasing her solemn features. Taking a few steps forward her smirk deepened. Ramza's scent was one Valmafra had engraved into her mind. A twisted thought, however Ramza was one you could not forget. His scent was old, like a ruin. Nothing close to Relena's whom remained ancient and ethereal. There was a movement behind that caught her attention.

Valmafra remained stone stiff. As if she had been constructed and placed where she stood. "He is close now...Nightfall tomorrow I suppose..."

The Viera crossed her arms, bodice constricting from even such a subtle movement. Snow white hair swinging behind her in its' high tail. "Ser Ramza may want to leave hastily...My lady is not well."

Valmafra simply nodded. "Aye..still it be healthy for both to be together during such a trying time."

Valera sighed and began waltzing toward pharos. With such an awkward silence cast over their precious city, pharos seemed like it was the only thing thrumming with life! Valera's doe like eyes shimmered with brimming tears.

Valmafra turned sensing her companion's distress. "Tears Valera? What ails ye?"

Valera turned her gaze to the marble flooring. "I will be fine..." Valera averted her gaze toward the large palace. Searching for where Relena lay sleeping. "I will not permit tears, in thy presence...Even when I grow weary of sadness...I must be strong for what awaits my princess."

Valmafra snorted. "Once her magi ck is released, all this world will be at peace. Whether it be to return it to the people or, once more to her own flesh as goddess. Whichever our princess so chooses, we shall honor, respect and support."

Valera sighed eyes hollow. As though her soul had flitted away eons ago. Hair snow-white not from age but, birth. Silver-gray furred body covered in its' bodice, of black. Headdress that pinned her mane up was black as well, cutting into her temples to secure hold. Lips slightly thin and parted Valera felt her stomach twist into knots! All about Valera felt a shift in the spirits. A storm would be closing in.

"I fear that...there is much more to such a power, such a being than we yet know.." Valera's voice trembled.

All that they knew was a recollection of Valmafra's past endeavors. They truly had no way of understanding Relena's true self. Let alone what part Zodriark would play. What Valmafra did know, was that Zodriark would seek justice for how Ashemalia had wronged him. How each soldier of the divine had betrayed him. Valmafra had stated once that Ashemalia had even gone so far as to, call Zodriark's affair with the Goddess sacrilege. Valera knew not what would occur once the truth came out. Valera did know it would change everything. Like so many actions had often done. Valera would be waiting patiently at her lady's side.

* * *

In the cold still of night Relena became restless. Eyes scrunching shut to push back unwanted dreams, or rather memories. A light sheen of sweat coated her creased brow. Hair a free-falling mess. The silk night-gown scooped low on her breasts that rose and fell rapidly, scrunching as her legs kicked and squirmed. Body rigid like a Kris knife.

~All around the lands were different. Far more ancient and thrumming with magi ck! Even the cities were oddly structured. The skies ravaged by darkening hues! Changing ever so as demons devoured the grounds beneath them. So many casualties littered the now wastelands. Amidst the endless screams, and bloodshed was a figure.

Body wreathed in a silver blue spectrum of light. So ethereal, powerful but still carrying the tenacious other-worldly beauty of a woman. Hair an ever-changing silver, blue-black. Eyes like starlight, mixed with sapphire blue. Skin pale, flawless with blue swirls, and stars like tattoos throughout her body. Her curves were well-rounded but, such a being was petite. This did not waver the power exuding from such a person. No, deity!

Relena found herself, blushing at thoughts of how beautiful this woman was.

Said being raised her hand toward Relena. A welcoming gesture. "All that ye see is what once has been..fragments of a long forgotten era..."

Relena's eyes scanned over demons gnawing on flesh and bones. Then there was a man. Whom made all the demons quiver with fear! He wore thick silver armor, helm had fallen off mid battle. Stains of dark blood ran down much of his broad, lean form. His hair was blond, eyes ocean blue. This man's face was familiar to Relena. For he resembled Ramza quite so. When he knelt before Relena, she cowered away. Uncertainty clear upon her face.

Relena turned to the deity. Eyes questioning. The woman in turn smiled softly. "All shall bow in respect to the, Goddess of protection, love and honor. Last of the divine to walk among man."

Relena gasped. Backing away ever more. "I am no goddess! The divine one slumbers inside pharos...It is known.."

The goddess smiled much more vibrantly. "Enter pharos Relena Oraina." Her voice was like a mirror image or copy of Relena's only far more powerful in tone. "Ye will find nothing but, emptiness. Fading remnants of our Magi ck."

Relena stared into those eyes of the man so full of loyalty and...love? "Our magi ck?" her voice trembled, with emotion.

The goddess closed her two toned eyes. "All that has been will come back to ye...Upon an eve when a new voice is heard, and old foes awakened..."

All at once many lifetimes of visions blurred past! The man stood firmly before he as well evaporated into thin air! Leaving Relena very much alone. In fright Relena covered eyes and ears, screaming loudly without end!~

Relena bolted up in bed screaming in fright! Gratefully Alma had been beside the young princess. A comforting notion. Relena blinked rapidly as visions still danced before her eyes. Alma smoothed Relena's hair over humming a soft lullaby to ease the girls fiercely beating heart. Relena turned hand touching Alma's with sincerity and determination.

Alma looked into her friends eyes, her own brimming with trust. "What is it my friend?" Alma's voice sounded hard as stone.

"I must enter pharos...I must see for myself that what I have dreamed is true, not false."

Alma became firm and nodded. Her lips forming a thin line as she jumped out of bed. "Let us dress and be quick Relena! We would not want others to hear nor see us"

Alma had not anticipated such events to transpire. However, it meant a step forward in the right direction. Down the true path.

Neither Alma, nor Relena were escape artists. So to maneuvering through the, royal palace unseen was unlikely. However plausible their actions were, Alma followed Relena like a shadow. They had covered themselves in deep navy-blue cloaks that pulled up over their mouths. Even in the deep dark of nightfall, Relena's eyes shined like starlight! Alma paid this no mind. Her only worry was for them to be caught. A princess moving about unsupervised into pharos seemed, well forbidden in Alma's eyes. It was a simple enough task. Most guards were covering rounds of perimeter checks, while the duo moved about. It was odd to not have seen Valera, nor Valmafra as they crept down corridors and finally a large stone pathway to pharos.

It had been a well accomplished feat. Short lived as they neared the massive ancient walls of pharos. A shell-like structure that had been wreathed in god magi ck. Relena pulled her cloak away and cautiously reached out to touch its slid, shut doors. Made of shells and a pale off blue, in the moonlight. No sooner had Relena touched the door did a voice ring loudly in the night!

"The doors of pharos will not open yet. Not even for you Princess."

The two women turned shocked that they had been caught red-handed! They had been utterly careful. Not one person had seen them pass. So they had thought. Yet from a lurking shadow stepped forward Marach Galthena. He lean, rough and arrogant in comparison to his sister Rapha. Most likely due to their lineage. He a Nether-seer and Rapha a Sky-seer. Both using certain mantras bestowed to them upon birth. Nether-mantra was much darker and haughty compared to Sky-mantra, where one was fluid, angelic even.

Relena stared at where her hand touched and grimaced, pulling away. Having been caught left a rotten taste in her mouth. Alma stepped beside Relena touching her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Princess Relena was only pursuing entry to ease her sleepless mind." Alma retorted defending the youthful princess.

Marach sighed and waved Alma off. "I know you are quite confused Princess. However, I must implore ye to return to thy bed-chambers. There are a great many things ye should not know yet."

Relena turned pulling back her hood and staring defiantly into Marach's cold brown eyes. "Tell me Nether-Seer." she began her royal lineage taking place of fragile woman. "Is the tower truly empty? Is thy Goddess no longer residing within?"

Marach seemed to weigh out the options of any response he gave. Finalizing one Marach replied: "I believe thee answer ye seek is one already known if ye only accept it. I can give no other response but, this one Princess."

Before Relena could think to retort her body felt wretched, and she lurched forward! Alma moved hastily grabbing hold so as not to permit Relena a collision course with the pavement. Marach stood still watching with mock interest it seemed. But, his countenance soon turned to fear as he noticed a blue light pulsing within Relena's palms! Alma had caught the woman most definitely however, the faint glow of goddess power resonated from those small hands of Relena's. What power Relena seemed to carry had begun to intensify! Meaning those whom carried it within were dwindling, or dying.

"I must return the Princess to her bed-chambers. She is not well" Alma all but, pleaded earning a stiff nod from Marach whom rigidly picked up Relena bridal style and began walking back toward the palace.

While they walked Alma took one last glance at pharos. Her ocean eyes glinted with uncertainty and, worry. Something inside began to stir. What was it?

"Do you believe in reincarnation Alma?" came a females voice thick with a desert accent.

Alma turned on heels to stare into Rapha's darker eyes. Hair blowing in an awkwardly chilling breeze. Beneath the blouse and leggings goosebumps arose. Rapha though used to far warmer climates seemed unaffected. Her apparel of a soft white cotton, tunic that hugged all her womanly curves! A pair of ballet flats navy in dye. A few stray bronze bangles on Rapha's wrists. Hair still somewhat short just touching her small shoulders. A thick white choker about her tan neck.

Alma touched a trembling hand to her bosom. Eyes closing mechanically; head bowed as if in prayer. "In Ivalice we are taught to shun blasphemous things. Though I must say, I begin to believe in such things as of late.

Rapha nodded. "I have studied many tomes since we arrived. So many speak of the Zodiac Braves, of a darkness that crept across this land. Tis what drove all the world in two. Created Ivalice, and Orlania. Many here do not believe St. Ajora to be anything but, a common con-artist." Alma nodded turning to face pharos once more. "I have found a book regarding what Valmafra told us."

Alma's eyes widened and she spun so fast it made her feel faint. "What...what did it say?" voice trembled slightly.

Rapha gave a polite smile of reassurance. "It merely gave truth to Valmafra's words." Alma touched the tips of her fingers to moist lips. "It spoke much more of Zodriark and Ru-err I mean thy Goddess." Rapha passed Alma looking up into the twinkling night skies. "It spoke of their love. How, the great Goddess walked with Zodriark within the starlight gardens. Tis where they first met...Spoke of their intimacy; their loyalties and dreams. Everything that they were...It was beautiful."

Alma felt a tear trickle though she knew not why until!- A vision of Zodriark's betrayal flashed in her mind! Of the Goddess crystallizing herself to be reborn one day. Reincarnation never seemed to work for gods as it did mortals. But! Now that Relena was human should this body perish what would occur?

"You fear for Relena, don't you?" Alma did not respond. Rapha smirked. "Should thy princess perish someday a thousand years from now, Relena would be reborn. Her spirit is ancient and godly but, her flesh is mortal now. Forsaken all that she is and has been. Yet, should Relena be given all the magi-ck of gods back, this body would relinquish and, a goddess would emerge once more. Barring both from each other as they had been over a thousand years ago."

Alma composed herself. Twisting her tail behind neck to remove from sight blond strands. "I will not let that happen." Alma whispered softly.

Rapha nodded in response. "Of course! The goddess and Zodriark deserve some peace. Sacrilege they called it ha! Jealousy that our Goddess had chosen one not many. Zodriark could have had any woman, he chose thy goddess. Not for power, favor or glory! For love. They believed fate should be left to man. That we could shape our own destines without aid. I to believe in such words."

When Alma had not moved nor responded Rapha sighed and, began walking away toward the palace. Alma's voice was foreign to Rapha when it came. It was other-worldly in a sense.

"Their love is radiant! Shines like an amber sun. I to once believed in their words. I...I think part of me still does."

Rapha smiled brightly. "Of course ye would believe! You were then as ye are in this life sister of Zodriark."

Alma's eyes filled with realization at where those memories had spawned from.

"Your souls are entwined. Now and always. So it was predestined. Long before they ever met or fell in love. Soon the page will turn and thy shall understand everything as I have come to now."

Alma stood staring at pharos far into the night. When able to tare herself away, Alma sprinted to Relena's bed. There she lay softly beside her friend. Relena grimaced in her sleep. Whether nightmare or ailment none would know save Alma. Reaching out Alma interlocked their hands, and fingers. Relena's subconscious response was to tighten the hold. Alma glanced over Relena's naked form, covered in a thin silk sheet. Nudity between them no longer embarrassed Alma. In fact most of the time both slept nude. Smiling Alma slid underneath the silk sheets, wary as to not break their hands apart. Once situated Alma began humming Relena's lullaby. So many notes of ancient loves, places and peoples. Some sad, others filled with merriment. Eyes wandering to where a soft bluish light seemed to glow. Eyes screwed on Relena's bare body Alma stopped humming and scooted closer. Relena seemed to relax. Taking advantage of this Alma reached out with free hand to caress Relena. Their bond had strengthened. It gave Alma peace of mind. Ramza and, she were no longer branded nor alone. They had many friends. People they adored, respected as well as loved. Relena was placed highest on such a pedestal.

Alma smiled sleepily at Relena whose hair was cascading over bare breasts and shoulders like rippling waves of ebony.

"Do not fear." Alma whispered in a nurturing manner. "I will protect you both, til time comes to an end."

A small retort came from the glow as it brightened then slowly ebbed away. Ceasing to be as though it weren't at all. Both lay silently enjoying the others company. In due time Alma let sleep overwhelm her senses. Whispering 'brother' as sleep came.

* * *

Rapha came to Valmafra long into the evening. A slight pink could be seen shading certain parts of the twilight sky. Dawn was approaching fast. Both seemed not to notice this, even as Marach joined them on a balcony overlooking much of the city limits.

"He will be here soon" Rapha spoke as if she were a wise old oracle.

Valmafra nodded. "Aye, Ramza is a few hours time from the city. Clearly he pushes most limits. As others would succumb to rest by now."

Marach snorted! Crossing both arms over chest. Wearing a plain cream-colored tunic and black shoes, with green breeches. Hair slicked back in firm hand-made products. "Tis Ramza we speak of! Rest will be necessary once he arrives, until then Ramza will push on. He is well known for his tireless ways. Journeying with Ramza has taught us that!"

A silence fell over them all. The weather seemed to become colder quickly. Even as the sun painted its' morning skies with orange, purple and pink hues. Clouds swooping by.

"Did ye speak with Alma?" Valmafra asked, eyes averted to the people beginning to stir below.

Rapha nodded. "Yes. Alma has begun to realize much. It is good for them both I believe."

Valmafra gave a small head-bob in acknowledgment, before responding to her comrades.

"They are bound in this life as they were in an-other. So is Ramza Beoulve. Relena will need not only Ramza but, Alma as well. They will need each-other far more than realized."

As dawn arose, people did to. The trio watched as many began their daily lives. Many shops slowly started bustling with customers. Children played merrily. None realizing it could all end in a moments times.

* * *

Starborn: well here is chapter 14! It isn't very long in my opinion but, I was working to get a new chapter up and some of what I had is better suited for the next chapter which if all goes well will be up by next week . I hope! Once again read review and no flames please! 3


End file.
